Caelum: Amor entre dimensiones
by angel-yanu
Summary: Shaoran vulve por sakura, pero es transportado a otra dimensión, pasan los años Sk a punto de casarse decide intentar nuevamente recontrarse con él y lo consigue pero que sucedería, si ella escapara de ese mundo con más que un secreto. s&S T
1. Recuerdos

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angelyanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación: bueno me presento ya me conocen soy Angelyanu y hoy les presento un historia de amor y un poco de tristeza, de una pareja que me encanta Shaoran & Sakura, espero lo disfruten y me acompañen hasta el final. Mucha suerte para todos

Angelyanu

Chapter One: Recuerdos

El televisor de la sala mostraba una cinta corta y algo borrosa, Tomoyo tenía los ojos cristalinos y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a acomodar sus videos, pero uno que ella había olvidado guardado en un cajón estaba en la reproductora en ese momento.

_- que sucede - era la voz de Shaoran - la dimensión se está volviendo inestable, Sakura ¿Qué sucede? - dijo el muchacho viendo a la mujer que tenía de la mano_

_- No lo sé, la Card está siendo afectada, casi no puedo contenerle - dijo Sakura con su báculo extendido en toda su majestuosidad._

_- tranquila respira tranquila Sakura, debes tranquilizarte, estas emocionalmente inestable - le dijo Eriol en tono calmado pero serio._

_- No puedo Eriol, no puedo salgan del portal ahora - Shaoran miró a Sakura y le abrazó - vamos salgan de aquí - dijo Sakura mientras levantaba su báculo con toda las dos manos - no puedo resistir más - la cinta estaba estropeada y millones de rayas aparecía en la pantalla alterando la imagen._

_- tranquila Sakura - Sakura sacaba uno de sus talismanes - vamos a controlarlo_

_- ¡el portal se está cerrando debemos salir! - dijo Tomoyo apuntando con su cámara a la entrada del portal que comenzaba a cerrarse._

_En eso Shaoran y Eriol activan dos talismanes, y empujan a las chicas fuera de la dimensión - vamos salgan no hay tiempo - Tomoyo es la primera en salir mientras Eriol le dice al oído - Te Amo - mientras la empuja fuera de la dimensión._

_- Sakura!!! Sal de ahí - le gritaba Tomoyo mientras veía como la dimensión hacía rayos y parecía explotar _

_- Shaoran no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejarte por favor no - decía Sakura mientras se aferraba a Shaoran - no quiero dejarte por favor no me obligues -decía Sakura llorando mientras trataba por todos lo medios de mantenerse dentro de la dimensión - ustedes se quedarán atrapados, yo no puedo, no quie… - Shaoran la beso tierna pero profundamente por un segundo causando que ella se aflojara y la empujó fuera en el momento que el portal se consumía a si mismo._

_- SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - era lo último que se escuchaba antes de que la cinta se cortar del todo._

Tomoyo resignada paraba la reproducción del video, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. En eso se escuchan los pasos de alguien que baja las escaleras.

- ¿Sakura estás bien? - dice Tomoyo mirando a su amiga, estaba muy delgada en estos años había perdido demasiado peso para su punto de vista.

- si tranquila, solo necesito un poco de aire es todo - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo falsa - estoy algo mareada nada más - dijo mientras salía al balcón del departamento - nada de que preocuparse - mencionó mientras cerraba los ventanales del balcón.

- Sakura - dijo Tomoyo con preocupación

- Otra vez los mismo - dijo Kero mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo, saliendo de la misma dirección que Sakura - soñó con le mocoso otra vez y mira como se pone - dijo mientras veía por la ventana como Sakura se tiraba con pesadez a una silla mientras tomaba su frente con la mano suspirando con pesadez. - no sé que hacer con ella, ha estado tan mal desde el compromiso no ha parado de soñar con el mocoso, y la no ha dejado ni una vez de contemplar la carta "Dimensions". - Kero miró a su interlocutora le veía mal, triste - ¿y tu como estás?

- no muy bien, pero más tranquila con le tiempo las cosas se han calmado, me conformó con verlo en mi sueños, sé que no es sano pero por el momento no tengo pensado olvidarlo o intentar algo nuevo - dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba la vista de donde estaba Sakura - vamos a tomar té, quieres pastel

- si - dijo Kero mientras miraba con tristeza a Sakura - han pasado más de 4 años desde que pasó el accidente y aún no lo ha dejado de amar - dijo Kero con tristeza

En el balcón de la casa:

- Shaoran - dijo Sakura con tristeza en la voz mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Desde el día en que había desaparecido, soñaba con él, con su voz. Sin embargo cuando había comenzado su "nueva vida" con Shinjo había dejado de verlo, pero desde el compromiso de ambos ese sueño no le dejaba en paz, le vía como la última vez que le había visto 4 años atrás. - Cómo puedo estar haciéndome esto, cómo puedo destruir todo lo que tenemos, eso me quieres decir ¿verdad? - dijo mientras miraba a la luna.

Sakura sentía que todo su mundo daba demasiadas vueltas, luego de sellar la Card Empty, había esperado pacientemente por él durante 8 largos años, en los que apenas le había visto.

Cuando volvió, dos semanas más tarde, estaba decidida a decirle que quería dar un paso más en su relación para que dejara ser un "noviazgo" de niños, para que fuera una verdadera relación, tenía todo preparado para decirlo hasta había creado una carta para llevarlo a un lugar de ensueño, pero todo salió mal y ahora no solo había desaparecido él, sino también Eriol intentando detener un desastre que ella había causado.

Sakura sitió como las lágrimas dejaban de salir de sus ojos, "_no podía vivir en el pasado, mucho menos ahora que iba a casarse"_ era consciente de que ella no amaba a Shaoran como a Shinjo, pero lo que si sabía era que le tenía pareció y admiración, el había sido muy amable con ella siempre con paciencia le había acompañado, y ahora como era lógico después de 3 años de noviazgo, se había comprometido, y el casamiento estaba muy próximo, faltaban menos de un mes.

- Sakura quieres un té - preguntó Tomoyo apareciendo en el balcón con Kero en el hombro y una taza de te en las manos, se veía preocupada, su amiga estaba muy mal hasta su aspecto armonioso ahora era un desastre.

- Claro Tomoyo, pero podrían quedarse conmigo hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos todos juntos, con el casamiento - dijo Sakura con una amarga sonrisa - he estado de un lado al otro, además el concilio, bueno los viejos me han ayudado mucho, pero también quieren que este más tiempo abocada a mis responsabilidades. Así que estoy loca - dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba con la taza de té en la hamaca de playa que tenía colgada en el balcón.

- si hemos visto - dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad - pero lo que no sé es si te has visto en el espejo estas muy delgada Sakura, con ojeras y te ves pálida - dijo Tomoyo con preocupación.

- son muchas las cosas que necesitan mi atención Tomoyo, para el casamiento - dijo Sakura mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al té que estaba en la taza - pero no te preocupes, el cansancio es normal, aparte de apenas haber terminado mi periodo el consumo de energía para alimentar a las cartas cada día es mayor haber perdido a los 4 elementos, no fue muy bueno - dijo Sakura mirando a Kero - el apenas se puede mantener por si mismo y Yue fue nuevamente sellado, no es algo que me agrada demasiado - dijo Sakura mientras miraba el paisaje de noche de la ciudad - pero todo terminará cuando me case, Shinjo es un buen hombre y un poderoso hechicero seguramente me podrá a alivianar las tareas del concilio.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga quien sonreía con falsedad - Sakura quiero preguntarte algo - Sakura sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza - tendrás que ser honesta en esto, porque soy tu amiga y me merezco la verdad, ya no tenemos 18 años estamos bastante más grandes - dijo Tomoyo con seriedad - responde ¿realmente quieres casarte? - dijo Tomoyo dejando a Kero helado, había hablado millones de veces el tema pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar semejante disparate.

Sakura miró el piso y su taza de té - tu lo has dicho tengo 22 años y por eso elegí dejar de vivir de recuerdos y mirar adelante, creo que Shinjo me puede ayudar con eso - dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo quien le miró insatisfecha - pero no hace falta que te responda lo que preguntaste los sabes, quisiera que fuera otro el que me espere al final del altar, no quiero casarme, pero es mi oportunidad de dar un paso al frente por mi futuro. - Sakura estaba algo triste en su voz se notaba. - quiero dar un paso al frente pero no casarme.

Tomoyo se levantó del asiento y se sentó en la hamaca con su amiga y le abrazó con fuerzas - lo sabía mi Sakura no es así - dijo mientras le abrazaba protectóramente - todo va a estar bien amiga, me tendrás siempre contigo, para siempre - Sakura le sonrió.

- gracias Tomoyo - dijo Sakura mientras le devolvía el abrazo - mañana hacen 4 años desde que el portal se destruyó, y ayer terminé de reconstruir a "Dimensions"

- eso era lo que te tenía tan casada - dijo Kero en tono acusador - esa carta debía ser destruida - dijo Kero en tono de reproche - no tenía que reconstruirla, pudiste haberte matado, consume demasiado energía - Kero estaba preocupado pero no por eso menos severo con Sakura.

- tienes razón Kero tal vez debía dejarla destruida, pero necesitaba tratar una última vez, quería ver si podía volver a abrir el portal para verles, yo quería inténtalo - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad - recuperar todo lo que una vez perdí y devolverle a ustedes lo que perdieron por mi culpa - ella se levantó de la hamaca -mañana al finalizar el día nos iremos al templo para inténtalo otra vez y esta será la última si no lo consigo - dijo Sakura -tu guardarás a Dimensions - susurró mirando a Tomoyo. - Y no la usaré nunca más.

Kero miraba Tomoyo esperando una desaprobación de ella, pero muy por el contrario Tomoyo le miró y dijo - de acuerdo haremos eso, lo intentarás una vez más pero si no lo logras le dirás a Shinjo que quieres cancelar el compromiso o por lo menos retrasar la boda - Sakura le sonrió.

- no puedo prometerte eso, porque ya he tomado una decisión, es la única oportunidad que me queda, es la última si no funciona; pues… mi vida tiene que seguir y no le diré a Shinjo que atrasemos la boda ni nada.

- está bien - dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura algo intranquila. La última miró a las dos personas que estaban en el lugar y se marchaba diciendo.

- Que descansen, nos vemos mañana temprano para probarme el vestido Tomoyo, quiero que lo tengas listo por si las dudas - Sakura sonrió - vamos Kero o quieres quedarte un rato más con Tomoyo

- me quedaré un rato más con Tomoyo para hacerle compañía, cuando se valla a dormir yo También voy - Sakura sonrió

- De acuerdo.

Horas más tarde+

Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama, estaba tranquila como no era frecuente, Kero abrió la puerta con lentitud para ver como su ama dormía tranquila en los brazos de Morfeo, pero su aura estaba tan fuerte que las cartas habían salido del libro para rodearle.

- _Que sucede - _ preguntó Kero en voz baja, Mirror quien estaba más cerca al guardián se acercó aún en forma de carta y dijo con dulce vos.

- _ Sakura está conectada nuevamente con Caelum, o por lo menos es lo que Through dijo - _ Kero miró preocupado a la dueña de las cartas pero se asombró al notar que tenía en las manos la carta Dimensions -_ ella se quedó dormida mientras alimentaba a Dimensions, no dijo que cuidáramos de la Card, pero a estado tranquila creo que se a acostumbrado a la ama y le está devolviendo las atenciones._

_- esperemos tengas razón Mirror -_ dijo Kero con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la cama para velar por el sueño de su ama, al igual que las Cards.

En el sueño de Sakura

- _ Caelum - _ mencionó mientras abría los ojos, estaba todo tan diferente a la última vez que había podido ver algo, nuevamente todo estaba tan hermoso como la primera vez incluso más.

Sakura comenzó a caminar y sus vestimentas iban cambiando, por un suave solero de seda blanca con mariposas reales en él de colores hermosos y brillantes, profundos azules y verdes. Eran las más coloridas que hubiera visto.

Al levantar la vista, vio como de la tierra grandes árboles de cerezos en flor, salían y se elevaban tan alto que era difícil ver la punta de los mismos, el pasto antes un poco descuidado recobraba su color verde oscuro, a medida en que Sakura caminaba por el sendero.

Luego de vario minutos de ver el suelo llenarse de flores y mariposas, levantó la vista el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los cerezos, era hermoso y tranquilo, miró al horizonte al final del sendero que los cerezos habían hecho, se veía un imponente palacio de cristal que brillaba como un joya, estaba rodeado por un lago y un largo puente que unía la costa con la entrada.

Detrás del mismo había muchas colinas y montañas, de hermosa forma y de claro color, de mezclaban con el celeste del cielo. Sakura seguía maravillada con el lugar mientras avanzaba en línea por el sendero.

Cuando los árboles terminaban, llegó a un lago al levantar la vista al cielo, pudo ver como si hubiera islas flotando en el aire donde caían algunas cascadas hasta el suelo, era un lugar de ensueño mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Caminó hasta el lago donde hermosos pese de colores y aromáticas flores le rodeaban, tomó asiento en una de las piedras y deslizó los pies dentro de la cristalina agua del estanque.

-_ que hermoso lugar, está más hermoso de lo que lo recuerdo - _ Sakura respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras algunas ramas de flores aparecían trenzando y acomodándose en su cabello que estaba mucho más largo que antes y danzaba al ritmo del viento, soltando destellos de luz en cada movimiento. - _quisiera estar realmente aquí y poder verlo - _ mencionó Sakura mientras miraba al horizonte -_ no sé si está vivo o si aún me recuerda, cuanto tiempo ha pasado aquí. -_ en eso ve como un ave desciende para posarse en la roca más cercana a ella, era una Fénix de hermoso pelaje dorado y ocre, parecía brillar en el sol, le miraba a Sakura con sorpresa - _ ven aquí -_ dijo Sakura mientras le ofrecía su mano abierta para que caminara hasta su brazo. El ave estaba desconfiada - _ tranquilo no te voy ha hacer daño -_ Sakura le sonrió con ternura, el ave aúllo suavemente mientras se encaminaba a su destino.

Minutos más tarde Sakura "hablaba" con el ave - _tu eres un ave muy especial y poderosa por eso puedes verme ¿verdad?_

El ave le miró con sus ojos negros brillos y afirmó lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su pico delicadamente.

Sakura sonrió - _ tienes dueño -_ dijo mirando como el ave volvía afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza -_ tiene mucha suerte de tener un ave tan hermosa como tu junto a él -_ Sakura miró el castillo - _ ¿allí vives? - _ el ave abrió sus las e infló sus pecho orgullos mientras aullaba nuevamente - _ creo que lo tomaré como un si, muy contento ¿te parece? -_ el ave afirmó nuevamente mientras descendía al regazo de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un segundo, Sakura vio como el aura del ave era muy poderosa. - _ sabes me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé siquiera si está vivo -_ el ave le miró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, le ave aulló con tristeza -_ lo extraño mucho y quiero verlo de nuevo sabes, este -_ dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho en el lado izquierdo -_ es de él, mi corazón es suyo, me encantaría verlo otra vez lo amo - _ el ave miró el suelo donde las lágrimas de Sakura caían hermosas flores amarillas, blancas y azules creían de la nada, el ave volvió a mirar a Sakura y secó las lágrimas con su plumaje de la cabeza - _ lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir triste - _ mencionó Sakura mientras secaba sus lágrimas - _ es que mañana es mi última oportunidad de realmente estar aquí y no quiero perderla quiero verlo de nuevo y tengo miedo que no funcione -_ el ave cortó una de las flores que había crecido por ella y se acurrucó más cerca, Sakura sentía el dulce calor en el corazón que da la felicidad y el sol. -_gracias - _ murmuró sabiendo que el causante era el ave, pronto se escucharon el trote de un caballo, el ave extendió sus alas en todo su esplendor miró a Sakura y emprendió el vuelo.

Sakura le siguió con la vista y una sonrisa mientras desaparecía, con la flor aún en su pico, el trote del caballo se acercaba, cuando el ave subió la pequeña colina, el caballo apareció con su jinete que extendió su brazo para recibirlo. El cabello relincho parándose en las patas traseras cuando su jinete frenó sobre la colina.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en el momento en que le jinete se volteó para mirar la ladera que seguía bajo los pies del caballo, y vio el lago, era él; Sakura no pudo contener su emoción y dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. El hombre estaba tanto o más sorprendido que ella, estaba helado en el lugar con cara de embelezado. -_sha… -_ el ave abrió sus alas y una luz inmensa la cegó.

en la realidad

- Sakura - dijo Kero mirando como Sakura lentamente y sin sobre saltos abría los ojos, mientras levantaba la mano para que las luces encendieran. - ¿estas bien? - Kero se sentó delante de las Cards que ya estaban prolijamente guardadas en su libro.

- Si Kero estoy bien - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera y sintiendo aún el calor en el corazón - mucho mejor de lo que he estado en tiempo - dijo Sakura mirando la cara de "no entiendo" de Kero. - gracias por cuidarme - mencionó mirándolo y volviendo la vista al reloj de pulsera - es tarde vamos a descansar. - Sakura se volteó para un lado y se acobijo con las mantas, pronto cayó profundamente dormida, mientras en sus manos se materializaba la carta "Dimensions" junto a una pluma dorada -

- ¿y eso? - dijo Kero intentando tomarla, pero la pluma pasaba entre sus patitas como su fuera un fantasma. - Pero ¿que está sucediendo aquí? - Kero terminó la frase mientras bostezo abriendo toda su boca, y cayó lentamente dormido en la almohada junto a Sakura, sentía que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por el calor del sol, sintiéndose ya sin el frío, que lo acompañaba hacía 4 años.

En Caelum +

- viste lo mismo que yo no Ignhem - mencionó Shaoran al ave que estaba en su brazo cubierto por un cuero de color negro - no puede haber sido ella - dijo Shaoran con negación mientras aún tenía fresca la imagen de aquel ángel - era como un hada, ¿tu sabes algo? - dijo Shaoran mirando al ave.

Quien simplemente le miró y ladeó un poco la cabeza a un costado, mientras soltaba humo de color rojo, que formaba un corazón roto.

- tenía el corazón roto? - dijo Shaoran mientras miraba como el ave afirmaba con la cabeza, y tomaba la flor que estaba en la mano de Shaoran - eso me lo diste tu - dijo Shaoran como explicación, el ave abrió sus alas con exasperación y aullando fuertemente - esta bien, esta bien voy a mirar - dijo Shaoran mientras bajaba el caballo, para tomar la flor en las manos y concentrar sus energía en ellas, pronto la flor cayó al piso.

- tienes razón es tristeza de un corazón muy dulce roto - Shaoran levantó la flor y la desmaterializó mientras los fragmentos de la mismas se espacian por el suelo, haciendo que crecieran en el lugar muchas más. Cuando levantó la vista notó que algo que no estaba había ahora, justo en la entrada a este mundo, había un bosque de sakuras, que rodeaban el antiguo árbol de cerezo blanco, que estaba sin flores. - ¿y hizo eso? - dijo Shaoran asombrado.

Mirando como el ave sobrevolaba el lugar soltando rayos de luz, en el medio de los cerezos algunas raíces tomaron la forma de la mujer - ella también - dijo Shaoran mientras silbaba para que el ave volviera y las raíces hicieran lo mismo - vamos de vuelta al castillo y Ignhem permíteme decirte que estas fascinado con esa criatura de ensueños - dijo Shaoran provocando que el ave le picoteara la cabeza con odio - Está bien - dijo Shaoran impaciente - te creo no estas fascinado, pero yo si - dijo mientras sonreí - ¡carrera al palacio! - dijo con alegría retando al ave, que aulló extendiendo sus alas. "se_ parecía tanto a Sakura, pero era diferente, tan hermosa…. Sakura ¿Dónde estarás?"_pensó mientras salía a toda velocidad gritándole al fénix por hacer trampa y llevarle ventaja - Más te vale que vueles rápido pajarraco de 4ta o terminarás como plato principal en la cena.

En Tokyo +

- ¡te ves divina! - dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos - lo arreglos quedaron más que bien - dijo Tomoyo mientras rotaba la plataforma redonda en que estaba Sakura ahora parada con un hermoso vestido de novia. - mira por ti misma - Tomoyo puso los biombos por espejo alrededor de ella - así podrás verte de todos lados.

Sakura se quedó viendo en el espejo por varios minutos en silencio y sin expresión en la cara, hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- OH Sakura, ¿no te agrada verdad? - dijo Tomoyo preocupada, mirando a su amiga por el reflejo del espejo.

- es hermoso Tomoyo - dijo Sakura mientras saltaba de la plataforma para abrazar a su amiga - es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, no podía haberlo imaginado ni en mi mejores sueños - mencionó emocionada y contenta

- Que alivio -dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Sakura dar vueltas con el vestido, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en los labios - por un momento pensé que no te gustaba.

- no por el contrario, me quedé sorprendida no podía creerlo, es más hermoso de lo que me podría haber siquiera imaginado. - Sakura miraba la tela, era blanca y bordado flores de cerezo, en un hilo de plata blanco.

- subte a la plataforma otra vez, que quiero mostrarte lo más importante - dijo Tomoyo mientras desaparecía subiendo las escaleras al 3er piso del departamento (n/a muchos pisos ¿no?)

Sakura se quedó contemplando su figura, como había dicho Tomoyo estaba muy delgada, pero su aspecto había mejorado con el descanso de haber terminado de reconstruir a la Card "Dimensions".

Miró su reflejo, tenía un cuerpo de mujer y según su hermano demasiado hermoso para un moustro con ella, Sakura sonrió al recordar eso. Paso las manos por la tela era el género más suave que había sentido nunca.

El vestido contaba con un corsé largo, de espalda descubierta hasta apenas unos 10 cm. sobre el comienzo de su trasero, el corsé tenía dos tiras delicadas de encaje que se ataban al cuello, todo las tiras y el corsé estaban cubiertas por encaje y bordada en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, de dos colores plata y oro. La pollera del vestido era larga, armada pero no demasiado, toda la pollera tenía los bordados de la tela y algunas cuentas de cristal dorado en lugares estratégicos. El borde inferior, tenía el mismo trabajo que el borde superior del corsé, un bordado de flores de cerezos en cuentas de diamantes.

- veo que estás muy convencida - dijo Tomoyo mientras aparecía detrás de Sakura con una tela envuelta en terciopelo. - Esto es lo que te va a convertir en una novia - dijo mientras sacaba la larga cola del vestido.

- Por dios Tomoyo ¿Cuántos metros tiene? - dijo Sakura al ver con la gracia que caía al suelo alfombrado del estudio en el que estaban.

- 5 metros - dijo Tomoyo mientras le indicaba a Sakura que volviera al lugar donde estaba antes - se abrocha en el vestido para que puedas quitártelo para bailar, es solo para la ceremonia y la fiesta - Sakura vio como Tomoyo, levantó un poco el encaje del corsé que estaba suelto al finalizar el mismo y abrochó la cola y tapó la unión bajando el encaje que había levantado antes - ya está - soltó la tela y la estiró en todo su esplendor, era la tela de la pollera con el mismo trabajo de bordado, al final terminaba en unas pequeñas ondas con un borde de canutillos de diamantes. Sacó de la misma caja en que estaba la cola dos guantes largos hasta arriba de los codos - esto - dijo mostrando un pequeño trozo de piel blanca con un broche de alitas - es para que te abrigues se esperan nevadas para ese día. Y el toque final - dijo tomando un pequeño tocado den forma de racimo, de flores de cerezo blancas naturales, que tenía también peñas cintas con cristales al final, de los colores del vestido - como se que te agrada usar el pelo suelto y lo tienes hermoso, eso bastará - levantó un poco un lado del cabello de Sakura y colocó con cuidado el arreglo. Se alejó y le miró - solo falta el ramo pero eso lo pido el día de tu casamiento. Te ves divina Sakura.

Sakura se quedó mirando a su reflejo, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido de novia, era de ensueños - Tomoyo es hermoso, gracias, es tan delicado - Tomoyo sonrió

- Gracias Sakura y mira esto - dijo Tomoyo mostrando un pequeño esmoquin - esto es para Kero para la primer ceremonia, la no mágica - dijo Tomoyo con gracia - y esto para la segunda, en el concilio - Tomoyo le mostró una armadura de cristal pulida hermosa y con un capa adosada al traje - los hechiceros del concilio prometieron que ayudaría a Kero a tomar su forma original para oficiar la unión.

- piensas en todo Tomoyo, a Kero le quedará realmente bien - antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar la frase una luz amarilla apareció en el estudio.

- Quien ha llamado por mi - dijo inflando el pecho con importancia - quien necesita del gran Kero. - Kero miró a su ama y el aire se le escapó de un solo suspiro - Sakurita estas hermosísima - dijo Kero asombrado, Sakura sintió que el color de su cara aumentaba sorprendentemente. Kero desapareció para aparecer junto a dos personas más.

- Moustro que cambio, pero ya sabes que dicen aunque el moustro se vista de seda moustro queda - Sakura miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos, él se acercó y le tomó las manos para ayudarla a bajar de la plataforma y no enredarse con la cola. - el peluche tenía razón, esta más hermosa que un ángel - dijo mirándola con devoción.

- Touya - dijo Sakura algo avergonzada y conmovida por las palabras de su hermano - gracias - Sakura volteó hacía donde estaba el segundo hombre - ¿y papá que piensas? - dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- que te ves tan hermosa como tu madre Sakura, incluso más que ella - el padre se acercó para darle un beso en la frente - vas ha estar hermosa para tu casamiento - le dijo mientras le abrazaba - y tu madre estará orgullosa de ti.

- gracias papá - Sakura volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras Touya felicitaba con su padre a Tomoyo.

- creo que no podrías haber hecho algo más hermoso Tomoyo, no podrías haber sigo aún mejor - dijo Touya con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, Sonomi debe estar muy orgullosa de tener una hija tan talentosa - dijo el papá de Sakura con tranquilidad.

- gracias de verdad - en es momento los tres notaron como los ojos de Sakura se entristecían, así que Touya, Kero y ella abandonaron el estudio para ir a la cocina.

- Por que una novia se ve tan triste cuando está a punto de casarse Sakura - dijo su padre mientras le tomaba las dos manos.

-es… es… que - dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos - quisiera que fuera él, el que me esperará al final del camino, que fuera bendecido conmigo. Pero…pero - dijo Sakura con algo de hipo por los profundo de su llanto. - El no está y siquiera sé si está vivo.

- Mi pequeña ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - dijo su padre con preocupación abrazándola tratando de que se calmara.

- necesito seguir con mi vida papá, no quiero vivir esperando algo que sé que no vendrá - su padre conocía por todo lo que había pasado su hija, y simplemente le abrazó, en eso la puerta del estudió se abre - Shinjo!!!! - grito Sakura por la sorpresa. - se supone que no ves a la novia hasta el día del casamiento.

- es solo un cuento vamos a estar bien - dijo Shinjo mientras miraba a Sakura, el padre de ella los dejó solo. - no podía resistir a verte, te ves más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba.

- Pero se suponía que no encontraríamos por la tarde para terminar de arreglar el salón y me viste vestida de novia - dijo con intranquilidad

- todo saldrá bien, nada puede evitar que nos casemos - dijo Shinjo mientras besaba a su novia.

En la noche +

- estamos listo - dijo Kero mientras miraba a Tomoyo - es hora Sakura el último intento - dijo el animalito con gracia - todo va a estar bien

- no lo sé Kero, pero si algo sale mal tu te encargarás de sacar a Tomoyo, ¿entendido? - dijo Sakura mientras se paraba frente al cerezo del templo, con su báculo blanco frente a ella "_ahora es el momento de enfrentar la verdad"_

Continuará 

Notas autora:

Hola y espero les guste este nuevo fic que les presento, bueno la reedición del anterior. No se olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber su opinión que es re importante.

Gracias a:

Serenity princesa, Alesandra y Eris, que me escribieron cuando el fic se llamaba "Amor en las puertas de los sempiterno" ; gracias a sus reviews decidí retomar este fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos y éxitos nos vemos AngelYanu


	2. Caelum

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación: bueno me presento ya me conocen soy Angel - yanu y hoy les presento un historia de amor y un poco de tristeza, de una pareja que me encanta Shaoran & Sakura, espero lo disfruten y me acompañen hasta el final. Mucha suerte para todos

Angel - yanu

II: Caelum

En nuestro capitulo anterior:

_- todo saldrá bien, nada puede evitar que nos casemos - dijo Shinjo mientras besaba a su novia._

_+ En la noche +_

_- estamos listo - dijo Kero mientras miraba a Tomoyo - es hora Sakura el último intento - dijo el animalito con gracia - todo va a estar bien_

_- no lo sé Kero, pero si algo sale mal tu te encargarás de sacar a Tomoyo, ¿entendido? - dijo Sakura mientras se paraba frente al cerezo del templo, con su báculo blanco frente a ella "ahora es el momento de enfrentar la verdad_.

Horas antes, en el palacio de los 4 Fénix +

- Eriol hasta que por fin te encuentro - dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a su amigo desde la entrada de la sala de trono - quiero que veas algo.

Su amigo volteó con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Qué es hora? - dijo algo desinteresado en el asunto últimamente Shaoran había estado viendo a Sakura por todo lados, hasta había sugerido ver salir de la nada árboles de Sakura, los cuales con el salir del sol desaparecían.

- quiero que veas en dirección al Cerezo Blanco - dijo Shaoran mientras hacía a Eriol salir a un balcón, su amigo se quedó mudo, alrededor del árbol de color blanco, había un bosque de sakuras que le rodeaba y el pasto estaba más verde que nunca, millones de flores adornaban las praderas y parecía reinar una bruma de suave aspecto iluminaba por el sol. - ves lo que decía, no eran ilusiones esta vez, puedes ir al lugar si lo deseas. - Eriol estaba anonadado.

- es imposible que hayan crecido ese tipo de árbol no es de aquí y la guardiana del Fénix de tierra ya no existe, y su sucesor no ha nacido aún - Eriol miró interrogante a Shaoran.

- no lo sé Eriol, sé tanto como tu Ignhem asegura haber visto a una hermosa "hada" diría yo en el estanque y que ella es la causante de la aparición de esos árboles. Yo pude verla por unos segundo pero era algo casi imaginario - Eriol miró a Shaoran negando con la cabeza

- no otra vez, dime que no te parece parecida a….

- a Sakura si - Eriol negó con la cabeza - a ella pero se veía diferente no sé como describirte su aspecto, pero era una mujer adulta, pero no demasiado.

- eres tu Shaoran, quien crea estos lugares extraños y creas la imagen de Sakura como hada, sabes que en este lugar los pensamientos de las personas se hacen realidad - Eriol se cruzó de brazos - y que Ignhem le haya visto no me sorprende, tu eres su guardián todo lo que tu crees el lo verá. Debes de afrontar que eres tu Shaoran quien crea estos lugares, sin intención es solo tu subconsciente quiere liberarse. - Eriol le puso una mano en el hombro.

- creo que tienes razón por un momento creí que ella volvería. - dijo Shaoran mientras seguía a su compañero hacía la sala del trono.

En el templo +

_- _ ¿todo listo? - dijo esperando las afirmaciones de los dos que estaban detrás de ella. - Muy bien - Sakura concentró todo su poder en su báculo el cual era mucho más hermoso que el que tenía antes, era un poco más alto que ella de color blanco y con la estrella de color dorado, decorado con mayor delicadeza y belleza; el báculo había cambiado conforme ella había crecido. - "_por favor quiero volver a verle, por favor" - _ pensó Sakura mientras se concentraba para darle energía a la carta y al cerezo que estaba frente a ella, que floreció en ese segundo. - ¡¡¡¡Dimensions!!!! - fue la firme orden de Sakura.

La carta brillo con intensidad mientras envolvía a los otros dos que estaban con ella, la luz era tan fuerte que no podía ver hacía adelante, miró su mano libre encontrando la pluma que había aparecido en su mano luego del extraño sueño.

mientras en la otra dimensión +

- ¿sigues pensando en lo mismo Shaoran? - mencionó Eriol serio, mirando a su amigo desde el sillón del despacho, Shaoran perdido en la vista del cerezo blanco ahora rodeado por sakuras. Le entendía su amigo siempre solía comportarse así, cuando el atardecer caía el día en que se cumplía otro años de su presencia en Caelum. Él mejor que nadie le comprendía, sabía que estaban pasando por lo mismo, los dos habían perdido las dos personas más importantes para ellos.

Eriol continuó observándolo hasta que él volteó y le miró por un segundo - ¿alguna vez piensas en Tomoyo Eriol, le recuerdas? - Shaoran estaba nostálgico casi melancólico en sus palabras.

- Pienso en ella desde el momento en que me levanto hasta que cierro los ojos en la noche, desde que llegamos aquí la he visto en mis sueños ha cambiado con el tiempo pero sigue tan hermosa como siempre, no sé si es una ilusión mía creada por este mundo o si es verdad, pero ese pequeño sueño me ha llevado a recordarla desde que mis ojos venla luz hasta que caen en sombras nuevamente. - le respondió Eriol poniendo una mirada de enamorado que Shaoran sabía que solo por ella aparecía. - Es extraño en ese momento la siento más cerca que nunca como si nuestras almas estuvieran juntas, como si la sintiera en mi brazos otra vez, pero es solo un sueño; tonto ¿no? - mencionó Eriol mirando a su amigo quien suspiró y volvió la vista al paisaje exterior.

- No, demasiado hermoso - Lo ojos serios del ambarino se ablandaron entristeciéndose - quisiera haber compartido más cosas con ella, apenas recuerdo el sabor de sus besos o el calor de sus abrazos, es más apenas puedo recordar como se veía. Supongo que como no puedo verle habrá empezado una "nueva vida" - mencionó Shaoran mientras sentía el corazón estrujarse por dentro.

- No lo sé a cierta ciencia Shaoran - mencionó Eriol - pero no creo que no puedas verle por algo así, aunque empezara una nueva vida, le podrías ver porque en el fondo ella ha entregado tu corazón a ti. Creo que ella ha sufrido tanto que no quiere seguir pensando que tu no estas, eso es todo. - El ojiazul le miró con tranquilidad pero sin abandonar su nostalgia.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad? ¿No sientes que el corazón se te está muriendo mientras intentas evitarlo? ¿No sientes que tu mente la olvida y tu corazón se aferra a recordarle? - Shaoran estaba visiblemente mal, su voz era ronca probablemente por el intento de contener su enojo y tristeza.

- supongo que mi tranquilidad es mi manera de sentir un dolor tan grande - dijo Eriol mirándolo directamente a los ojos - pero no sabes cuento sufro, sin embargo mi querido amigo espero paciente el sueño para verla, sé que estoy con ella, eso me ha mantenido esto 4 años y me ha guiado entre las sombras cuando debimos defender estas tierras. - Shaoran le miró y afirmó con la cabeza mientras las puertas del despacho se abrieron con lentitud.

- hermosas palabras del amor pronuncias, demasiado joven parecen pero gran sabiduría en ti hay - mencionó el anciano de túnica blanca que caminaba apoyado en bastón hacía el centro de la habitación.

- Buenas noches Geoda - dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia al recién llegado

- Una costumbre de tu mundo ¿debo suponer? - mencionó el anciano mientras les miraba con tranquilidad, Shaoran afirmó con su cabeza, mientras volvía su atención a la ventana - grandes pesares veo en tu corazón, pero no son pesares de guerras muy por el contrario son dolores del alma.

Shaoran levantó una ceja y sin ser descortés agregó - Grande es el poder de visión que tienes, precisamente mi corazón esta en un gran pesadumbre, pero tu no te me has adelantado, por el contrario solo me has dicho lo que yo ya sé y he visto.

- lo se mi joven Rey, pero he venido en este momento de agudo dolor, para informarle que….

En eso la puerta del despacho se abre con fuerzas mientras dos ráfagas de viento entran en hasta el centro de la habitación. Dos eran azules y otra era dorada.

Algunos minutos antes +

El viento corría con suavidad, los pastos verdes de cada rincón, dos cuerpos descansaban en el pastizal, rodeadas por los Sakura que florecía en su mayor hermosura, la luna iluminaba el rostro de los dos delicados ángeles que estaban allí.

Pronto un guardia de armadura brillante y una capa azul oscura, se acercó a los cuerpo, había una bestia que ellos, le reconoció casi de momento era la criatura que habían venerado por generaciones, el león dorado.

Al mover un poco su atención notó que junto a él descansaban don ángeles, las criaturas más hermosas que hubiera visto hasta ese momento, vestían las vestimentas de las sacerdotisas, la de cabello más claro y largo llevaba una de color ocre extremadamente claro con verde oscuro, mientras que la segunda de color oscuro tenía una de color blanco y azul. Sus cabellos estaban adornados, con flores y cintas respectivamente; además de aquellas hermosas vestimentas que le daban importancia, estaban en el mismo lugar que 4 años atrás habían llegado sus salvadores.

Era todo lo que necesitaba aquel hombre para saber que eran muy importantes, giro su cabeza al viento y silbo con fuerzas. En ese segundos dos aves haladas de inmaculado color se posaron en los pastizales. Sobre las extrañas aves venían mujeres igualmente aladas, que bajaron a hablar con el guardia, el hombre habló en un lenguaje extraños, pero se notaba que estaba apresurado, las mujeres mostraron rostro de preocupación y tomaron a las jóvenes y a la criatura mágica, para emprender un vuelo raudo y veloz, hacía el castillo que coronaba la colina en que se encontraban.

Una vez allí descendieron en la entrada más alta de todas la torres, en ese momento aparecieron todo un escolta de soldados uniformados, delante de ellos ibas 4 mujeres jóvenes y más adelante iba un anciano.

El aciano que encabezaba la fila, paro frente a las dos muchachas y las examinó detenidamente, cuando terminó, hizo señales a las doncellas que lo acompañaran para que pusieran sobre ellas las mantas de fino terciopelo que traía. Sobre el mítico animal se colocó una de color dorado y de soles bordados, la sacerdotisa de traje color blanco y azul fue resguardad con una capa de color azul fuerte con bordados de hilos plateados, mientras que la sacerdotisa de vestimentas ocre claras, fue protegida por una capa de color verde oscuro con bordados de flores de cerezo en un suave rosa

- Sabio Geoda ¿qué debemos hacer? - preguntó el jefe de la guardia de palacio.

- bajo ninguna circunstancia las mováis, y esperad, que yo regrese con los amos. - sentenció el anciano mientras salía en dirección al despecho del Rey a paso apresurado.

Mientras un joven alta se acercaba, seguida de un animal parecido a una pantera de color negro. Vieron el tumulto de la guardia y se abrieron paso entre los mismo, en el suelo envuelta en las capas reales, estabas dos jovencita y un animal dorado.

Cuando la joven vio el animal y la extraña cadena con llave que tenía una de ellas en la mano, no tardo en asociar esas dos cosas y resolver quienes eran. Desesperada por darle la noticia a su amo dijo mirando a la pantera que venía junto a ella.

- Spinel debemos avisar a Eriol de esto -

- sin duda - dijo Spinel sun, luego de darse cuenta también de lo afirmando tácitamente por Rubi Moon, se transformaron en dos ráfagas de viento y se encaminaron al despacho, en mitad del camino una 3 luz dorada se les unió los tres en dirección al despacho.

Ya en despacho +

El anciano había sido interrumpido por los dos guardianes del rey Eriol, quien intentaba a duras penas entender lo que decía Nakuru a gritos, junto con Spinel quien hablaba más calmado pero igual de acelerado.

Por otro lado estaba Shaoran tratando de calmar al hermoso fénix dorado para que le pudiera decir exactamente que era lo que pasaba. Cuando tanto como el ave y los otros dos personajes se quedaron callados luego de casi 20 minutos de gritos y aullos, Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaron miradas de preocupación- asombro mientras salía corriendo del estudio hacía la entrada aérea del castillo.

- no pude ser verdad - dijeron los dos antes de llegar al lugar donde se suponía estaban ellas. Corrieron por los largos pasillos del castillo, era demasiado largos como para apresurar ya más el paso de lo que estaba

En la entrada

Sakura comenzaba a abrir los ojos con asombrosa lentitud, estaba realmente exhausta, sentía que todo el cuerpo pesaba demasiado, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que buscó fueron las dos que se suponían estar junto a ella.

- Kero, Tomoyo - dijo saltando del lugar en el que estaba dejando la capa en el suelo, les miró estaban dormidos, Kerberos estaba en su forma original cuestión que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura. Levantó la vista al techo, era de cristal hermoso las paredes decoradas de exquisito modo, pronto su mente reaccionó y se levantó del suelo para ver al frente.

Delante de una guardia de 2000 soldados armados y de brillantes trajes, dos doncellas y dos caballeros, Sakura le miró por un segundo hasta que por fin logró reconocerles.

- Sakura - dijo el hombre vestido de color celeste el cabello y los ojos del mismo color. Se acercó seguido por lo que parecía su hermano vestido de una mezcla de amarillo muy suave y naranja.

Sakura hizo unos pasos atrás hasta que los reconoció - Mis Cards - sonrió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de los dos hombres y las dos doncellas - Pensé que las había perdido recé porque ustedes estuvieran bien. - Sakura le miró sorprendida - por poco y no les reconozco, tienen un aspecto tan "humano"

- en este mundo nuestros pensamientos se materializan si los deseamos con la suficiente fuerza - agregó con suavidad la Card "Windy"

Sakura le miró con sorpresa y repitió para si la fase de Wind - _en este mundo los pensamientos se materializan - _Sakura volvió a mirar al lugar y al ver por el portón de la entrada que estaba abierta el paisaje dijo entre lágrimas - No puede ser, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, es Caelum - Sakura lloraba abrazada a "Windy" quien trataba de calmarla. - si estoy aquí eso quiere decir… que él esta

- abran paso - dijo Shaoran en voz estridente haciendo que los soldados abrieran sus filas, "Windy" se volteó aún abrazando a Sakura, él miró a la Card que le sonrió - _Sakura… - _ dijo casi en un susurro.

Sakura volteó hacia donde miraba Windy, su corazón palpito fuerte una vez para luego detenerse junto con su respiración - Shaoran, Shaoran… - las lágrimas de Sakura salían de sus ojos como dos ríos increíblemente cristalinos, parado al final del pasillo que había formado la guardia estaba el hombre que le quitaba el sueño, mucho más adulto y guapo de lo que lograba recordar, tenía puesto una ropa algo extraña pero de la realeza, ya no pudo contenerse más sus pies se movían solos mientras hacia él - ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! - Sakura corría a toda velocidad, hacía alguien que parecía estar viendo una ilusión.

Shaoran no creía lo que veía sus ojos, había soñado con ese momento, era Sakura, más hermosa que lo que la recordaba hecha un mujer, pero que perduraba la inocencia en sus rostro. Su piernas se movieron por si solas, y la guiaron hasta que quedo en frente de Sakura. Abrazándola con estrechez como nunca había hecho, unos segundos después, paso la mano por el rostro de ella sin creer que fuera de verdad. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos del joven rey.

- ¿Shaoran eres tu? - dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa y llorando de felicidad

- si Sakura, soy yo - mientras le acariciaba el rostro con infinita devoción sintiendo que en cualquier momento despertaría de su sueño. Ambos estaban perdidos mirando los ojos del otro.

Por otro lado Eriol, miraba a una hermosa mujer que conocía muy bien, envuelta en una suave capa, de la capa real. Corrió a toda velocidad levantando a la joven mujer en brazos.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos encontrándose con un rostro que nunca más pensó ver mientras estuviera despierta.

- Eriol - dijo acariciando las facciones de él, notando que no era un sueño, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas

- Tomoyo - mencionó Eriol mientras dejaba a Tomoyo suavemente en el piso para poder abrazarle y besarle por todo el tiempo separados.

Sakura y Shaoran estaba abrazados Sakura lloraba, jamás había pensado que podría verlo de nuevo, Shaoran sol la estrechaba en sus brazos, era lo más hermoso que le había pasado.

- pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, mi Sakura - Shaoran no paraba de acariciar el rostro de ella mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de la hermosa mujer, mientras le repartía pequeños besos por todo el rostro - no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado Sakura, no sabes cuan grandes eren mi deseos por verte de nuevo, he soñado con este momento por noches enteras, todavía no puedo creer que realmente te tenga aquí. - Shaoran le abrazó dejando descansar su rostro en el hombro de ella mientras le abrazaba.

- estoy aquí Shaoran - dijo mientras le abrazaba de igual manera - nunca pensé verte de nuevo.

- Sakura te amo, te amo - dijo Shaoran levantando el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos, Shaoran en ese momento le sacaba más de una cabeza a Sakura, ella le miró envuelta en la magia de los ojos ambarino, Shaoran sonrió como solo lo hacía para ella. Pronto la abrazó por la cintura, y con una mano acarició su rostro

- estas más hermosa de lo que podría haberme imaginado. - el rubor de Sakura aumento, causando una dulce sonrisa en Shaoran. Con lentitud instaló su mano en la nuca de la chica, acariciando la naciente de esos rizos dorados, pronto y como si una fuerza los atrajera, sus labios se acercaron tanto que respiraban el mismo aire.

Shaoran, le miraba con la mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes, llenos de anhelos, de amor y sobre todo de esa necesidad de sentir su corazón otra vez vivo.

- te amo - dijo sonriendo tan enamorado - no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber hecho esto cuando te tenía en mis brazos - dijo Shaoran provocando el sonrojo de Sakura quien bajó la cabeza. Shaoran la atrajo más hacía él - porque bajas la cabeza, es verdad me arrepiento de no haber tenido el coraje de decirte te amo y… - Shaoran suavemente levantó el mentón de Sakura, y se acercó suavemente rozo su labios con los de ella.

Ambos experimentaban las sensaciones del pasado avivadas por el tiempo de espera, Sakura parecía no poder respirar y que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza como para ser verdad - Shaoran yo…. - se sentía nuevamente un niña vergonzosa, el ambarino le miró con esa mirada que le había enamorado, mientras comenzó a besarle, eran tantas las emociones que los dos parecía perdidos, flotando incapaces de saber donde empezaba el mundo real y donde estaban ahora.

Geoda y los soldados sintieron, como las auras de los dos jóvenes enamorados rodeaba el castillo y se expandía saliendo por el portón hacía el reino, haciendo florecer millones de pequeñas flores donde el aura viajaba, para terminar ascendiendo al cielo dando un destello de luz.

Eriol miró a Shaoran y a Sakura estaban perdidos el uno en el otro - Nunca pensé verles así de nuevo - dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba más estrechamente a Tomoyo.

- nunca pensé ver a Sakura sonriendo así de nuevo - Tomoyo abrazó a Eriol - ni tampoco soné poder abrazarte de nuevo.

Geoda hizo sonar algunos cascabeles - Bendiciones para las parejas - dijo mientras rodeaba a las dos parejas, Tomoyo y Eriol hicieron una pequeña reverencia al anciano.

- Encantada soy Tomoyo - dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa y una suave reverencia.

- el placer en todo mío joven doncella del viento - dijo Geoda llamando la atención de Eriol y al mismo tiempo de Tomoyo. - ve lo por tu misma - dijo mientras levantaba la capa de Tomoyo. Había una pequeña ave que apenas estiraba sus alitas. - este es el 3er Fénix, el guardián de los vientos.

- y tu eres su guardiana - dijo Eriol mientras miraba a una confundida Tomoyo - debemos explicar muchas cosas pero primero, ahí que sacar a esos dos de su mundo, mencionó Eriol con gracia mirando a Sakura y Shaoran.

- creo que no será necesario mi joven Majestad - mencionó Geoda apuntando a una pequeña ave que hacía intentos errados por tratar de librarse de la capa que estaba sobre él. Corría hasta que se chocó con una pierna.

- ¿que es esto? - mencionó Sakura arrodillándose en el piso para levantar la capa y ver que había debajo - mucho mejor no - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la pequeña ave entre sus suaves brazos, el ave se iluminó tomando su tamaño real, tal cual el fénix que había visto en el lago, pero este era de color blanco y verde

- no puede ser - dijo Shaoran mirando el ave - el 4to Fénix Terre - al escuchar el nombre el ave infló sus pulmones mientras extendía sus alas con gran orgullo - tu eres su guardiana Sakura - dijo Shaoran mientras le abrazaba - sabes a que me refiero.

- creo - mencionó Sakura mirando al ave con detenimiento tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

- Lamento interrumpirlos sus majestades, pero creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña charla - dijo un anciano de vestimentas blancas.

Sakura le miró con sorpresa le había visto hacía mucho tiempo la primera vez que había visitado Caelum, cuando los antiguos guardianes estaban vivos - Geoda - dijo Sakura llamando la atención del anciano.

- Sakura, mi niña por poco y no te reconozco - dijo el anciano emocionado por reencontrar a la pequeña.

- ¿ustedes se conocen? - mencionó Shaoran algo asombrado

- si - mencionó Sakura - fue hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que ahora si nos apremia una charla - mencionó Sakura mirando al resto e incluso a Kero que parecía estar mirando sin entender nada.

- ¡¡¡y una fiesta de Bienvenida!!! - grito Nakuru desde detrás de los soldados - no todos los días vienen a Caelum - mencionó ella mientras le sonreía a Sakura y a Tomoyo y les saludaba con sus efusivos saludos. Mientras Spinel se limitaba a reverenciarse suavemente.

Mientras Nakuru intercambiaban saludos y pequeñas charlas junto a los demás, Spinel se acercó a su achirrival y puso una pata en el hombro - espero no te hayas oxidado con los años, aún tengo el record en los videogames, espero seas aún un contrincante digno - dijo la pantera con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba su forma de "peluche".

- No sabes como me he entrenado estos años esperando pacientemente nuestro encuentro - dijo Kero mientras también se trasformaba a su forma "peluche". - Spy espero estés listo para perder - mencionó Kero mientras ponía sus patitas en forma de combate.

- no me llamo Spy - dijo Spinel mientras tomaba nuevamente la forma de pantera

- ni pienses que asustas - dijo Kero regresando a su verdadera identidad, ambos se pusieron a discutir chocando sus frentes, haciendo fuerza para arrastrar al otro.

- Kero ¡basta! - dijo Sakura mientras avanzaba entre risas hasta tomar a Kero de una oreja - deja las peleas para después tenemos una importante charla, después podrás desafiar al reino si así lo deseas, o atacar la cocina lo que gustes.

- y ese avechucho Sakura - dijo Kero mirando al fénix que le miró con odio, todos soltaron la carcajada el guardián y el ave tenían una de las típicas peleas de miradas con rayitos y todo.

- Vamos de una buena vez a la sala del trono, allí hablaremos tranquilos - mencionó Eriol caminando tranquilamente - síganme por favor.


	3. Reencuentros

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación: bueno me presento ya me conocen soy Angel - yanu y hoy les presento un historia de amor y un poco de tristeza, de una pareja que me encanta Shaoran & Sakura, espero lo disfruten y me acompañen hasta el final. Mucha suerte para todos

Angel - yanu

III: Reencuentros

  
En nuestro capitulo anterior:

_- y ese avechucho Sakura - dijo Kero mirando al fénix que le miró con odio, todos soltaron la carcajada el guardián y el ave tenían una de las típicas peleas de miradas con rayitos y todo._

_- Vamos de una buena vez a la sala del trono, allí hablaremos tranquilos - mencionó Eriol caminando tranquilamente - síganme por favor_

Una vez en el trono:

- Primero que nada quiero saber como volvieron a entrar a la dimensión - dijo Geoda interesado en especial por lo que Sakura diría.

- tuve que reconstruir la Card Dimensions, 3 veces desde la aparición de Shaoran y Eriol en Caelum, la primera como es de suponer cuando ellos desaparecieron pero otras veces por intentar entrar en la dimensión de Caelum y no conseguirlo. - Sakura sonrió al anciano con amabilidad - con el tiempo y los intentos fallecidos comprendí que la Card es un ser viviente y tiene un proceso de evolución que yo estaba alterando, así que me tomé el trabajo para reconstruirla lentamente, me tomó más de 3 años poder reconstruirla, cuando lo logré y la probé, por eso estoy aquí. Sin embargo aún no comprendo porque las otras veces la Card falló siendo que ella misma acepta me ha dicho que no era ella sino algo con esta dimensión.

- Eso puedo explicarlo yo - dijo Eriol levantándose de su asiento - cuando tu viniste a este mundo por primera vez, creo bien recordarás que habían 4 guardianes de los 4 fénix imperiales, que ellos oraban por el bien estar del pueblo. - Sakura afirmó - al poco tiempo en que te fuiste, todos los portales hacia este mundo fueron cerrados. Pues una fuerza negativa había entrado en Caelum, sembrando el miedo y la desconfianza sentimientos que se materializaron y terminaron con la vida del Guardián más fuerte la Emperatriz del sol, dueña del Fénix de fuego, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el resto cayera, la última guardián, la dueña de Terre antes de morir hizo un llamado a una de tu cartas Sakura, para que te permitiera ingresar a este mundo y ayudarlos a terminar con la maldad, las Card eran algo que los enemigos no tenían en cuenta.

- Sin embargo cuando abriste el portal con Dimensions - dijo Shaoran en tono serio y profundo - quienes debía protegen el cerezo blanco el portal más fuerte fueron derrotados, e intentaron ingresar a nuestro mundo sin embargo tu magia no se los permitió, entonces decidieron simplemente destruir el portal, fue cuando nosotros quedamos atrapados en esta dimensión, junto con algunas de tus Cards, combatimos la batalla junto a mucho hasta el final, destruimos al enemigo que no era otro que los sentimientos de soledad de la 1ra guardiana, su subconsciente había creado una persona que había hecho estragos en el reino. Ignhem me eligió como su guardián y guardián de la llama del este, fue en el momento que junto a Geoda impusimos una nueva forma de reinado, el pueblo cuidaría de su mundo, así lo hicimos y podrás haber notado que ha mejorado notablemente, y ya no hay peligro de que los sentimiento negativos terminen destruyendo este mundo otra vez. - Shaoran sentenció con tranquilidad.

- Shaoran no solo fue proclamado Rey de Caelum, Eriol también fue elegido guardián de Aqua, el fénix del agua y guardián del manantial de la vida - completo el anciano en tono tranquilo - en Caelum existen 4 reyes, desde tiempos inmemorables siempre eran los guardianes de este mundo y de los elementos, sin embargo pese a que el Rey Shaoran le ofreció al pueblo la destitución de los 4 reyes, ellos se rehusaron dejarían la monarquía vigente como recuerdo de épocas de antaño.

- comprendo, pero quienes son los otros reyes de este mundo - dijo Tomoyo con una ave de color celeste y verde agua en el regazo.

- ustedes dos son las reinas de este mundo, pues los sabios espíritus reencarnados en esos dos Fénix lo han dicho tu eres la guardiana del aire, dueña de Ventus el ave que está contigo y guardiana de la flama de las islas del cielo - Tomoyo estaba sorprendida pues su ropa cambiaba conforme el anciano pronunciaba su presentación.

Sus túnicas cambiaron a vestidos dignos de reinas, era un corsé de color blanco perlado y dorado, con delicados bordos en piedras preciosas, su cabellos estaba apenas apartado de su cara con la pequeña pero exuberante diadema. Era un vestido al cuerpo con una pollera armada.

- les presento a la reina de Caelum - Sakura por su parte estaba tan sorprendida que no notó cuando Shaoran le tomó de la mano para levantarla del lugar donde estaba - y tu eres la 4ta reina de este mundo, elegida por Terre el espíritu de la vida en la tierra, eres guardiana de la vida y de la llama de las altas montañas blancas. La ropa de Sakura cambiaba lentamente de esa simple túnica a un vestido de hermoso color celeste, con bordados en plata y diamantes, era sencillo pegado a su perfecta figura y terminaba en una amplia pollera que rozaba el piso. Shaoran abrió la mano, mientras aparecía una corona de color plateado con millones de diamante y cristales de impresionante brillo.

- les presento a la 4ta reina de Caelum Su majestad Lady Sakura Kinomoto - dijo Shaoran mientras depositaba la suave corona sobre el largo cabellos de Sakura, que en contacto con la corona fue bañado en pequeñas flores naturales que se trenzaron entre sus rizos.

Las dos mujeres estaban más que sorprendidas por los acontecimientos, no esperaban que poder ver a los dos hombres que más amaban sobre el mundo y mucho menos ser coronadas reinas. Para Sakura nada era mayor que el placer de saber que Shaoran estaba vivo, que no ha había sufrido demasiado y mayor aún el placer de saber que lo habían coronado rey. Era impresionante verlo ataviado con sus vestimentas reales realmente parecía hecho para ese puesto.

El sabio estaba alegremente hablando con la guardiana del viento, al igual que con un feliz Eriol que no soltaba a la hermosa mujer ni por un segundo. Sakura estaba en su mundo hasta que Shaoran, le tomó la mano.

- ¿te sientes bien? - le susurró al oído con preocupación mirando como la chica estaba en otro mundo.

- si tranquilo - dijo sonriendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, realmente estaba feliz por estar a ahí - es solo que no puedo creer que lo haya logrado, aunque no lo hice sola. - mencionó Sakura mirando a la milenaria ave que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el hombro de Shaoran.

- creí que había sido un sueño pero cuando Ignhem te "dibujo" por así decirlo algo en mi corazón me decía que no estabas lejos. - Sakura le sonrió mientras sentí como el brazo de Shaoran pasaba hasta afirmarse en el lado contrario de su talle - pero sabes algo importante que olvidé por completo - mencionó mirándole con infinita ternura, se acercó al oído y mencionó - creo que no te había dicho lo hermosa que estas, estos años ha te han favorecido aún más de lo que ya eras.

- gracias Shaoran-kun - dijo avergonzada mientras bajaba la vista - pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar tu voz ni ha poder mirarte - dijo con un sonrisa - creo que estoy algo cansada - dijo Sakura tomándose la frente mientras la imágenes se desvanecían frente a sus ojos haciendo que tambaleara un poco.

- Sakura!! - mencionó al ambarino mirando con preocupación mientras ajustaba más sus mano al talle de la muchacha para que esta no cayera, alertando al mimo tiempo a los presentes.

Todos voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, Tomoyo fue la primera en correr a lado de su amiga preocupada al verla inanimada en los brazos de Shaoran. Pero Eriol se quedó inmóvil viendo a Sakura con cara de preocupación.

- Tranquilo mi joven Rey - dijo el sabio mientras miraba a Shaoran - la pequeña reina está sumamente cansada demasiado esfuerzo he hecho para llegar hasta aquí, mire por usted mismo - mencionó el anciano mientras le entregaba a una pequeña ave que dormía placidamente - está tan agotada que hasta su fénix ha caído rendido. Llamaré a alguien para que la lleven a sus aposentos - el ansioso miró detenidamente a Shaoran por escasos segundo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salda.

- no te molestes Geoda yo mismo la llevaré a sus aposentos, yo cuidaré de ella - dijo Shaoran mientras se sorprendía al levantar a Sakura en vilo, estaba demasiado delgada pudo notar que estaba más delgada de lo que parecía, miró con tristeza el rostro de ella, que le habría pasado a su dulce flor de cerezo para que estuviera en tan mal estado.

El sabio y Eriol se le quedaron mirando, pero fue el primero el que agregó - Pero que dirá ella - dijo el anciano con tranquilidad, Tomoyo miró el rostro de Shaoran que mostraba una profunda sombra.

- ella entenderá además está de viaje cuando vuelva yo mismo le explicaré lo sucedido. - mencionó Shaoran mientras salía de la habitación con la hermosa mujer aún en lo brazos.

- permita que elija el mejor lugar para que ella pueda descansar en paz, mi joven Rey - dijo el anciano apretando el paso hasta alcanzar a Shaoran que estaba a algunos pasos más allá de la puerta de salida.

Eriol mantenía la mirada meditante clavada en el lugar en que antes estaba la joven pareja y más precisamente Sakura. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba confundida que era todo eso que había dicho Shaoran, de que él le explicaría, por un segundo la sangre de Tomoyo se heló mientras un pensamiento surcaba su mente "_cuanto había cambiado la situación desde que ellas le habían visto por última vez, estarían comprometidos" _ se preguntó con preocupación Tomoyo.

- tranquila mi querida Tomoyo, tu miedos no son del todo infundados, pero yo siempre te perteneceré a ti - dijo Eriol con un sonrisa mientras le besaba en los labios, Tomoyo le miró confundida - no era eso lo que te estabas preguntando. - Tomoyo afirmó pero no quitó su mirada de no entender demasiado - puedo saber lo que piensas por más de que hubiéramos estado separados no he perdido ese don, tus pensamientos son tan calmos y profundos que puedo saber con tranquilidad lo que piensas, aún más en estas tierras.

- comprendo - dijo Tomoyo aún preocupada se quedó en silencio mientras veía como su fénix remontaba vuelo hacía una de las islas flotantes que se veían desde esa ventana.

- mi hermosa Tomoyo, amor lamentablemente tengo que pedirte que por favor me expliques que es lo que ha sucedido con Sakura en nuestra ausencia, me preocupa lo desgastada que está su aura, es como si hubiera sufrido un martirio diario. Lamento tener que empezar nuestra conversación de este modo, luego de tanto tiempo separados, pero comprenderás que es importante. - Tomoyo le miró comprehensiva mientras sonreía.

- creía que sería yo la que te diría que me contaras que ha cambiado con Shaoran- san en el último tiempo. - dijo Tomoyo preocupada y con una tristeza inmensa en los ojos - porque lo que tú supones con Sakura es verdad, desde que ustedes desaparecieron su vida ha sido un martirio pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

Eriol abrazó a su hermosa novia por la cintura para susurrarle con tranquilidad - tranquila mi amor todo va ha estar bien, pero prefiero que tengamos esta charla en un lugar más tranquilo ¿qué me dices? - Eriol le sonrió con dulzura mientras le abrazaba

- de acuerdo - mencionó Tomoyo volteándose para besarle dulcemente los labios.

Mientras en la torre central del palacio

- por aquí majestad - dijo geoda caminando por el último pasillo del último piso, había un montón de ventanas pero no parecía haber alguna habitación en las cercanías.

- Geoda no recuerdo ninguna habitación por aquí, es más no recuerdo por acceder a este piso antes. - mencionó Shaoran maravillado por la vista desde las alturas.

- Mi joven majestad, no podría haberlo visto nunca por que no existía este lugar fue creado por las energías de la joven reina que lleva en sus brazos, pero tranquilo solo faltan algunos pasos para llegar - efectivamente cuando geoda mencionó eso Shaoran divisó una hermosa puerta de cristal labrado de color celeste. - Adelante su majestad - dijo Geoda abriendo la puerta.

Shaoran se quedó maravillado por el cuarto, justo en frente de la puerta había un inmenso ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, pero los ojos de Shaoran estaban clavados en el paisaje que estaba detrás de las ventanas, dan directamente a las montañas blancas estaban directamente en la misma altura que la montaña del santuario.

- ahora comprendo porque esta habitación es la adecuada para ella - mencionó Shaoran mientras observaba como la luz del santuario, invisible para el resto de las personas sin poderes mágicos, daba directamente sobre la cama de la mujer.

- Terre ha elegido esta ubicación para ella, al parecer el fénix está perdidamente enamorado de la joven Reina, puesto que también Ignhem ha ayudado, esta ventana da al este al igual que su cuarto. Pero ya que lo he guiado lo dejo para que puede estar más cómodo - dijo Geoda mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Shaoran observó el cuarto mirando cada detalle, todas las paredes estaban revestidas en madera de cerezo blanco, de inmaculado color, la cama era de matrimonio, ataviada con cortinas de gasa celeste al igual que las sabanas de seda, almohadas, almohadones y cobertor que era de una suave tela celeste muy suave casi blanco.

Shaoran caminó lentamente hasta dejar a Sakura depositada entre las suaves sabanas, mientras se la imaginó con una suave ropa de dormir que apareció automáticamente sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Shaoran le dio un tierno beso, mientras rodeaba la cama para recostarse a su lado y cuidar de su sueño. Pronto una voz resonó en la cabeza de Shaoran

-"_¿ se encuentran bien?" -_Shaoran sonrió era Eriol quien le hablaba en su típico tono de doble sentido

-"_ tranquilo Sakura está tranquila durmiendo en su cama, yo estoy a su lado cuidando de su sueño" _ dijo Shaoran esperando una reacción de burla de Eriol pero por el contrario este dijo.

-"_bien, mejor así procura que duerma si no lo has notado su aura está muy debilitada y trata tu también de descansar no has pegado un ojo en semanas, no desde…" -_

_-"no hace falta que me lo recuerdes Eriol, pero gracias por preocuparte, tu procura recupera el tiempo perdido nosotros estaremos bien" - _ fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer profundamente dormido en el pecho de Sakura quien abría lo ojos con lentitud, para mirarle.

- descansa mi amado Shaoran - dijo tranquila mientras dejaba descansar un carta a su lado - muchas gracias "Sleep" - mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras una diminuta hada hacía una reverencia para convertirse en carta otra vez.

En la habitación de Eriol:

- están bien, Shaoran está con ella y creo que Sakura lo acaba de poner a dormir, van a estar bien - mencionó Eriol ofreciendo un taza de té de exquisito aroma a Tomoyo.

- Gracias, realmente me preocupa ella - dijo Tomoyo tomando asiento en uno hermoso diván que estaba frente a un ventanas que daba al océano, el más azul que Tomoyo hubiera visto. La noche comenzaba a caer en Caelum.

- Espero puedas decirme el porque de tu preocupación - Eriol tomó asiento detrás de su novia permitiendo que ella se recostara su espalda contra el pecho de él.

- Pues no se por donde empezar - mencionó Tomoyo mirando las olas que hacía la taza de té cuando ella soplaba suavemente para enfriarlo un poco. Pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a ella - Pues Sakura intentó muchas veces de volver a abrir el portal hacía aquí, pero simplemente le era imposible - mencionó Tomoyo - las primeras veces parecía no desanimarse, reparaba a "Dimension" y volvía a intentarlo sin mayores resultados con el pasar de los meses, llegaron lo años y Sakura se hundía cada vez más en una profunda depresión, sentía que ella era la culpable de que Shaoran y tu estuvieran aquí, y que yo fuera infeliz - Tomoyo dio un leve sorbo a la taza de té - todos estaban muy preocupadas por ella, sobre todo porque día a día intentaba ver a Shaoran en sus sueños pero nada, incluso con la ayuda de "Dream" pero seguía sin resultados - Tomoyo bebió un poco más del té realmente estaba angustiada por lo recuerdos, sabía que podría haber ayudado a su amiga pero… - Sakura sabía que ustedes estaban en un batalla, algo que no me había dicho hasta hace algunos días, y el no poder ver a Shaoran no le ayudaba demasiado estaba segura de que Shaoran estaba muerto y demasiado herido como para poder escuchar y responder a su llamado. La vía entristecerse y marchitarse como una flor en otoño, hasta que un día - Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula y sus manos temblaron, en sus ojos la lágrimas se agolparon.

- que sucedió Tomoyo - dijo con suavidad Eriol mientras le abrazaba con ternura para darle algo de calidez.

- Sakura intentó algo que nadie había hecho antes - dijo Tomoyo recordando el momento - conectó su energía vital con "Dimension" y se fue al templo sin decirle a nadie, para nuestra suerte Touya y Yukito, notaron que algo no andaba bien, y que tenía que ver con Sakura.

- Tomoyo sabes de lo que hablamos - dijo Eriol preocupado por la repentina calma de su amada - eso era intento de suicidio.

- lo se amor - dijo Tomoyo con un tono dolido - lo sé porque lo vi con mis propios ojos, Yue y Kerberos tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que se matar - mencionó Tomoyo recordando la lastimosa imagen de su amiga, casi muerta en los brazos del juez de las Cards. - Yue un milagro que ella no muriera, pero sin embargo ella pudo ver algo que al dejó peor que antes.

Eriol miró sin entender - la dimensión no se abrió como fue capaz de ver algo - preguntó intrigado.

- Por lo que Kero me dijo, Sakura había puesto todas sus fuerzas por encontrar a Shaoran y si bien no había podido verlo, con sus propios ojos, gracias a "Mirror" pudo observar un imagen de energía Shaoran era atravesado por una espada, luego de eso y a pesar de nuestro intentos por convencerla de que Shaoran podría esta herido nada más, ella se negó y dio por muerto a Shaoran - mencionó Tomoyo con dolor en las palabras.

- Entonces… - mencionó Eriol perdido en los recuerdos, Tomoyo le miró interrogante - efectivamente Shaoran fue Gravemente herido en las montañas blancas - dijo Eriol pensativo - Geoda le salvó la vida, pero eso no es lo relevante, lo que me sorprende es que Shaoran me aseguró haber visto la figura de Sakura para en el campo de batalla en el momento en que él fue atravesado por la espada. Todos creímos que había sido su mente jugando malas pasadas con Caelum tan inestable, era frecuente tener visiones y cosas por el estilo.

- entonces era verdad - mencionó Tomoyo esperando la afirmación de su amado, que llegó casi de inmediato.

- creo que si, pero dime como fue que Sakura continuó con todo, después de semejante intento de quitarse la vida - Tomoyo dejó la taza vacía sobre un pequeña mesa y volvió a tomar asiento en la misma posición, junto a Eriol.

- Pues… Sakura estaba convencida que Shaoran estaba muerto, puesto que no podía siquiera verle incluso cuando su energía vital se recuperó, así que siguió adelante - mencionó Tomoyo con tristeza en la voz.

- "era lo que me temía" - pensó Eriol con intranquilidad - como es eso de siguió adelante.

- sin razón de vivir, Sakura simplemente siguió "caminando" por decirlo de algún modo; nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero lo intentó siguió sus estudios hace dos años y medio está saliendo con un chico - Eriol sintió que un escalofrío recorría por su espina dorsal sus miedos se confirmaban, pero tal vez no era tan terrible - con el que está comprometida en casamiento y con quien supuestamente se casarán en menos de un mes. Sin embargo es casamiento no era el deseo de Sakura sino de su pareja y su familia quien prácticamente le obligaron a aceptar - mencionó Tomoyo con tristeza.

- y porque intentó regresar si pensaba que Shaoran estaba muerto, con que propósito - mencionó Eriol con enfado, sabía cuanto era lo que Shaoran había sufrido por esa dulce niña, pero no podría creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía absurdamente traicionado.

- supongo - comenzó Tomoyo con la voz algo vacilante - que Sakura siempre cobijó la esperanza de que Shaoran no hubiera muerto, volver aquí y dejar su "nueva vida" detrás, te lo digo, porque nunca dejó de reconstruir y alimentar a la Card "Dimension" y sobre todo porque hace dos meses….

_Flash back….._

_- Tomoyo - Tomoyo miraba la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche, 3:30 AM, mientras escuchaba del otro lado a un casi destrozada voz. - La… lamento molestarte amiga… es tarde pero… crees que podría ir a verte… - la voz se Sakura estaba gravemente tomada como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

_- Sakura, ¿Dónde estás? - dijo Tomoyo asustada por el estado de su amiga._

_- En el auto frente a tu casa - dijo algo avergonzada, Tomoyo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, precisamente el hermoso auto de Sakura estaba en la verja del frente de su casa - Tomoyo… si estas ocupada no te preocupes puedo volver por la mañana - dijo Sakura temblorosa y sin tener mucho control de lo que decía._

_- ¿Sakura que te sucedió? - mencionó Tomoyo mientras apretaba el botón para abrir las rejas y permitirle el paso, se asustó al escuchar a su amiga llorando del otro lado del tuvo. - Sakura - dijo en tono lastimero, mientras corría a la recepción de la puerta, la recibir a una Sakura empapada de pies a cabeza llorando desconsoladamente, y temblando._

_- Fue horrible Tomoyo… él… él - dijo Sakura mostrando su rostro donde tenía varias marcas._

_Fin flash back…._

- ¿Qué le había sucedido? - preguntó preocupado Eriol luego de escuchar el relato de Tomoyo, ver como los ojos de Tomoyo se volvían sombríos.

- pues Shinjo - dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol - es un hechicero poderoso y muy querido en los círculos del concilio de magia japonés donde Sakura es la cabeza - dijo viendo como Eriol se sorprendía - como lo escuchar Sakura es la cabeza del concilio, esa es otra de las razones por las que estaba obligada a aceptar su compromiso, pero volviendo a lo importante, Shinjo siendo lo que era descubrió que Sakura estaba reconstruyendo a "Dimensions" pese a lo que tanto el como el concilio le tenía rotundamente prohibido. - Tomoyo hizo un pausa - esa noche Shinjo la encontró en la sala de meditación de su casa reconstruyendo un poco más a la Card.

- Shinjo y Sakura vivía juntos - Eriol preguntó sintiéndose cada vez peor de saber la verdad, como lo tomaría Shaoran y si Sakura tenía la intención de decirlo.

- como te decía él la encontró, pero ese no fue tanto lo que desató su furia muy por el contrario, él ya estaba sacado de si al encontrar en las páginas del diario de Sakura, la mención de Shaoran y como Sakura imaginaba que estaba con él, cada vez que estaba con Shinjo - Eriol abrió los ojos como dos platos, no se esperaba eso de Sakura.

- veo que lo que decías era cierto, pero no comprendo como Sakura sigue con un sujeto como él - Eriol estaba perdiendo su temple.

- a ciencia cierta no lo sé, pero podría decirte que lo hizo para darle tranquilidad a todos los que se procuraban por ella y bueno Shinjo le había ayudado mucho a salir de su depresión y cuando este le dijo que estaba enamorada, Sakura se vio incapaz de rechazarlo y romperle el corazón. - Eriol le miró con incertidumbre rara en él, pero estaba sorprendido por Sakura - pero nadie dijo nada hasta esa noche, Shinjo estaba fuera de si, atacó a Sakura mágicamente - Eriol iba abrir la boca cuando Tomoyo levantó un poco la mano - pero no solo eso también físicamente cuando llegó a casa noté que tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, por todo el cuerpo. - dijo recalcando la última frase.

- él intentó - dijo Eriol mirando preocupado a Tomoyo quien le entendió perfectamente.

- Sakura me asegura que no - mencionó Tomoyo mirando preocupada a Eriol.

- pero…. - Eriol sabía que Tomoyo quería decir algo más

- yo no creo que no la hay intentado, sé que no lo hizo, pero puedo asegurarte que lo intentó puesto que Kero estaba fuera de si cuando llegó junto a Sakura y ella intentó varias veces que guarda silencio, no lo sé con seguridad, su ropa estaba maltratada y ella demasiado asustada, pero lo que estoy segura que no lo logró.

- no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a faltar de semejante manera el respeto a Sakura, como ha podido - mencionó Eriol indignado e imaginando la reacción de Shaoran si fuera él quien escuchaba esta conversación.

- eso no fue lo peor Sakura fue acusada de alta traición - dijo Tomoyo intranquila sacando a Eriol de su cavilaciones - y condenada a muerte por el concilio, Shinjo intervino salvándola le pidió disculpas; Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada y asustada como para negarse, ella volvió con él, las cosas mejoraron y no sé repitió el episodio, pero no me fío de él, puedo asegurarte que los golpes que tenía Sakura no eran tan grabes pero la manera en que ella estaba mentalmente maltratada era aterradora. - Tomoyo involuntariamente abrazó a Eriol y comenzó a llorar - sé que tendría que haberla alejado de él, pero no sabía como ella correría peligro si intentaba algo y fallaba.

- tranquila preciosa hiciste bien, ahora están aquí nada les va a pasar y Sakura va a estar bien, sin embargo - dijo Eriol mirando a su novio serio, pero con una dulce mirada - Shaoran deberá saber de esto. - mencionó Eriol intranquilo - sé lo dice ella o tendré que intervenir yo, pues sé lo que Shaoran a tenido que pasar todo este tiempo y creo que al menos tiene derecho a saber lo de Sakura.

Tomoyo afirmó lentamente - Sakura se lo dirá dale tiempo, vinimos aquí porque ella no quería casarse no por lo menos si no era con Shaoran. - mencionó Tomoyo algo intranquila - pero dime dijiste que Shaoran había pasado por muchas cosas también, y por lo que escuche estamos frente a algo no muy bueno verdad.

- mi hermosa Tomoyo no has perdido tu capacidad de observar, verás Shaoran paso de todo en este tiempo, desde pelear por este mundo hasta pelear por su vida estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez, pero creo que ninguna batalla se compara con la que estuvo manteniendo desde hace dos semanas…

Continuará


	4. Noches de amor

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación quiero comunicar y advertir que en este capítulo van a en encontrar una escena Lemon, y por lo tanto está marcada con tres donde comienza y otros tres donde termina, para todos aquellos que no quiera leerlo, no es una escena con demasiada relevancia puntual, si bien he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para que fuera algo agradable a la lectura y no los considero repulsivo, debo colocar esta advertencia. Así sin más me despido hasta las nota de autora.

Muchos saludos Angel - Yanu

IV: Celebraciones

  
En nuestro capitulo anterior:

_Tomoyo afirmó lentamente - Sakura se lo dirá dale tiempo, vinimos aquí porque ella no quería casarse no por lo menos si no era con Shaoran. - mencionó Tomoyo algo intranquila - pero dime dijiste que Shaoran había pasado por muchas cosas también, y por lo que escuche estamos frente a algo no muy bueno verdad._

_- mi hermosa Tomoyo no has perdido tu capacidad de observar, verás Shaoran paso de todo en este tiempo, desde pelear por este mundo hasta pelear por su vida estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez, pero creo que ninguna batalla se compara con la que estuvo manteniendo desde hace dos semanas…_

Mientras en la habitación de Sakura:

Shaoran abría los ojos con lentitud encontrándose solo en la habitación, que estaba suavemente iluminada, se dio cuenta que era plena noche. Buscó a Sakura con la vista y sé quedó maravillado al verla alumbrada con la luz de la luna, parecía un ángel, nunca podría haberla imaginado así.

Los años para ella eran favorables con sus 22 años estaba más hermosa aún que cuando la dejó de ver, 4 largos años le había convertido en la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Le recorrió con la mirada, lo primero que vio fue lo largo de cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, era lacio y con unos pequeños buques que le daban el aspecto inocente, este ondeaba con tranquilidad con la suave brisa.

Sus ojos continuaron el recorrido, la luz de la las lunas de Caelum alumbraban apenas el perfil de Sakura, bajó la vista desde la punta de su cabello, tenía un pequeña cintura, que le daba el aspecto de fragilidad, siguiendo pudo ver las hermosa y delgadas piernas de Sakura que salían con gracia por debajo del pantalón corto que tenía. Se notaba que estaba muy delgada, no tanto como para preocupar, pero se veía frágil como un lirio azotado por una gran tormenta.

Shaoran ascendió la vista deleitándose con cara detalle, las lunas parecían sus cómplices ya que su tenue luz alumbraban las telas volviéndolas nuevamente trasparentes. Shaoran se quedó impactado por su estómago chato, claramente se dio cuenta que Sakura hacía ejercicio, continuó subiendo hasta que se encontró a si mismo embriagado con la perfección de sus pechos, era perfectos delicados, de forma redonda. Se sintió apenado por estar mirándola de esa manera y para espantar sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar sus pensamientos de ella.

- Shaoran - dijo Sakura volviendo hacia la cama al notar que su ocupante estaba despierto. - ¿te sientes mejor? - mencionó Sakura con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba suavemente la frente.

- si - mencionó Shaoran embriagado por la dulzura de los verdes y cristalinos ojos que tenía en frente, Sakura notó que ella estaba también tan perdida como él y sonrió - pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo, que no sería capaz de ver esa sonrisa perfecta. - Sakura sonrió apenada - tu hermosura es algo que me embriaga y aunque me apena decirlo no puedo aparta mi mirada de ti. - Sakura sonrió mientras le abrazaba dulcemente.

- no tienes porque apenarte pues no eres el único que se encuentra perdido en otro - dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas - la última imagen que tenía en mi mente y que perduraba en mi, era la que vía cuando tenía 18 años, era un joven muy apuesto, pero creo que los años te han convertido en un hombre irresistible - dijo Sakura algo apenada por los comentarios que salían sin cuidado de sus labios.

Shaoran simplemente deslizó una mano hasta la espalda de ella, acariciando cada centímetro de piel en su recorrido, saboreando la suavidad de la piel. - te amo Shaoran - dijo aún perdido en las dos jades que tenía en frente.

y yo a ti mi querido Shaoran - Shaoran sentía que se estremecía bajo el contacto de aquel hombre, le había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, que el solo tacto de sus suaves manos le hacía sentir extasiada y perdida dentro de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos.

Shaoran se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su amada subiendo por su torso mientras ella se inclinaba lentamente hacia él. Sentía que las emociones encerradas durante años, contenidas en su interior se acumulaban en su pecho, pero sobre todo algo llamado deseo invadía sus ojos, pero no era un deseo desenfrenado, loco o lujuriosos, por el contrario era la expresión más pura de su deseo de sentirle con el alma.

Shaoran se vio asombrada al encontrar en los ojos de él, una nota de deseo, ¿acaso era posible que él sintiera lo mismo que ella en es preciso momento? Sería tan benévolo el destino de permitirle sentir esas manos recorrerle con dulzura y quemar su alma con el deseo reprimido e inundar su corazón de amor.

- Shaoran… - el sonido de la voz de Shaoran, tan aterciopelada viajó hasta rozar el oído de ella, pronto sintió que la mano que estaba en su espalda le atraía más hacía él. Hasta que unos labios de seda rozaban los de ella, llenándola de sensaciones que creía conocer, pero estas eran tan deliciosamente diferentes, se sintió débil en sus brazos tanto que se dejó recostar sobre las suaves sábanas y almohadas, dejó que las manos que le acariciaban le recorrieran con libertad, dejándose llevar por las emociones y los besos que en ese momento la estaban sacando de ese mundo.

Shaoran sentía que cada caricia que ella le daba y que le permitía dar dolían, pero de la manera más deliciosa de dolor, puesto que en cada roce en cada mirada en cada besos su cuerpos se acercaban más tanto que ya sus corazones latían en un mismo compás, acelerado, frenético, emocionado, ansioso…

- Sakura eres hermosa - dijo él mientras se separaba un poco para verle, Shaoran vio en sus ojos el deseo que le quedaba perfecto en su embelesado rostro, pero ese deseo no le hacía sentir incómoda, porque tenía algo diferente cada caricia que caía en sus cuerpo estaba llena de amor, de pasión, pero no había en ella arrebato o violencia, por el contrario eran dulces y amables. - eres tan hermosa - dijo aún asombrado por la figura que en esos momentos se encontraba debajo de él.

Shaoran yo te amo - dijo Sakura mientras extendía su mano para sacar algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el hermoso rostro de su amado. Sakura no pudo contenerse y pronto sus manos estaban acariciando la suave piel del ambarino, deleitándose por el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella. Sus músculos estaban definidos y le daban la impresión de ser fuertes, se sentía segura en sus brazos, segura como nunca antes.

Los besos inundaron los labios tibios de Shaoran, primero eran dulces y tímidos besos pero pronto, estos daban paso a besos apasionados, pero con un compás lento. Shaoran estaba perdido en los labios dulces de esa su mujer de ensueños, tenía una mano en la naciente de su cabello y otra en la cintura para atraerla aún más junto a él, ella por su parte le llenaba de gentiles y suaves caricias en su espalda y pecho, casi podía escucharse suspirar al sentir ese pequeñas manos recorrerle, hasta el alma. Sentía que se perdía y con él todo su control.

Lentamente ayudó a Shaoran a erguirse un poco, hasta quedar casi sentada sin romper el beso, se colocó al costado de ella para dejarle lugar, pero Sakura no le dejó continuar arrolló sus piernas sobre si y se arrodillo sobre la cama invitándolo con besos y caricias a hacer lo mismo.

te amo Shaoran - dijo Sakura mostrando en su voz algo de la pasión que le estaba invadiendo sin piedad alguna, se acercó a su hombre y lentamente comenzó a besarle con roces suaves. Mientras comenzó a desabrochar chaqueta y la camisa del traje de él, sacó la chaqueta luego de desabrochar y la dejó caer al costado de la cama. Continuó con la camisa la desabrochó y paso sus manos los pliegues de la misma, mientras sentía como Shaoran intensificaba los besos, sus labios se abrían para sentir el cálido y húmedo invitados, que pronto se encontró con su contra parte comenzando un danzante movimiento.

Sakura sentía que se desvanecía, ya no sabía siquiera donde se encontraba los besos estaban arrancando de ella el poco control que aún divagaba en su ser. Sintió como Shaoran le ayudaba a recostarse otra vez en la mullida cama, pero estaba vez él le acompañaba, estaba sobre ella y mientras una mano reposaba en su nuca la otra subía por debajo de la blusa de su pijama ascendiendo por su vientre. Por un momento notó como el aire parecía más pesado y tanto ella como él estaban respirando agitadamente, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando las manos de Shaoran cubrieron con suavidad uno de sus pechos y un leve gemido proveniente de los labios masculinos, le hizo perder toda cordura, pronto ella también sentía la necesidad de dejar escapar de alguna manera todas las emociones que la embargaban, pero pese a que sus labios estaban abierto y su corazón disparado, nada salía de cuerdas vocales.

Las caricias de Shaoran eran suaves amables, llenas de pasión de amor; se sentía extasiada ante el exquisito toque masculino, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mano de él se deslizó otra vez fuera de la blusa, dejando su piel sedienta de más caricias. Sintiendo un hormigueo en las zonas en que las caricias había llegado. Iba a protestar levemente cuando sintió los labios de Shaoran en su cuello, su pecho se elevó quería respirar pero no podía.

Lentamente Shaoran movió sus caderas hacia ella, gentil fue su toque, Sakura le abrazó estrechamente - Sakura te… amo - fueron las palabras de Shaoran que salía directamente a los oídos de Sakura. Shaoran acercó aún más sus caderas en un lento movimiento. Lentamente Sakura sintió que su pecho se calmaba y le permitía respirar, pero por el contrario de sus labios se escapó un gemido placentero mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Shaoran… - la voz de esa delicada mujer llegó a los oídos de Shaoran haciéndolo reaccionar. Lentamente se alejó de ella, no sin antes dejar un suave y corto beso en los labios. Pronto y antes de que Sakura sintiera su ausencia Shaoran, levantaba la blusa de Sakura dejando al descubierto sus dos hermosos pechos, Shaoran le sonrió mientras comenzaba a descender desde su delicado cuello, cada beso soltaba un leve gemido desde sus delicados labios, Shaoran sentía que las emociones le embargaban que a cada beso el control sobre su cuerpo se esfumaba, como el aliento suave que escapaba de los labios de su amada. Continuó su descenso por el cuello de la joven mujer, disfrutando a cada paso la suavidad de su piel.

Sakura por su parte estaba perdida no sabía lo que sentía, eran demasiadas emociones dentro de su ser, deseo, pasión, amor, añoranza, felicidad, emoción, languidez; tan variadas y opuestas estaba tan sumida en los beso que él le impartía que casi no podía moverse. Sentía la respiración dificultosa de Shaoran sobre su piel, mientras sus gentiles manos acariciaban sus pechos. Sakura estaba tan perdida, que no sintió cuando los labios de Shaoran abandonaron su piel.

Él la miraba estaba extasiado con la vista, era imposible que ella fuera tan perfecta, era suya. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, volvió sobre ella mientras se acercaba a sus pechos los miró y pronto los tomó apenas con sus labios, se estremeció al sentir el movimiento suave y ritmo del cuerpo de la hermosa doncella, mientras su suave voz gemía nombrándolo.

Shaoran… - sentía que desfallecía, esos besos esas caricias todas tan perfectas, tan hermosas, tan nuevas como las sensaciones que la embargaban. - Por favor… - le suplicó mientras abría sus ojos.

Al escuchar la súplica de su amada mujer, se levantó hasta quedar frente a sus ojos, estaba algo desconfiado tal vez había ido demasiado lejos. Pero al mirarle a los ojos, con el deseo marcado en sus dulces ojos, estaba realmente deseándolo con cada centímetro de su ser, al igual que él a ella. Shaoran como si entendiera lo que querría decir le levantó un poco para deslizar las sábanas de la cama dejando a Sakura nuevamente en el colchón.

Las carisias volaban y los besos llenos de pasión se hicieron presentes, las prendas de ambos se deslizaban tortuosamente lento, Sakura sentía que sus pulmones ya no podía llenarse de aire y que por más que lo intentara estos no respondía, mucho menos a sentir las manos de Shaoran recorrer todo su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto por una sola prenda, muy por el contrario de su compañero, el que ella hábilmente le había dejado despojado de todo, menos su amor y pasión.

Shaoran estaba a un costado de ella, disfrutando oírla suspirar ahogadamente en cada toque, le observó y la lleno de besos y caricias, pero solo faltaba una prenda y no sentía capaz de retirarla.

Shaoran se recargó suavemente sobre ella mientras con una mano, acariciaba la parte interna de las piernas de la hermosa mujer, no podía creer lo extasiado que se sentía con solo rozar la piel tersa de la mujer. Pero nuevamente mientras sus manos ascendían se encontraron nuevamente con su obstáculo final.

Lentamente subió su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de su amada, le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, para luego dirigirse a su oído, donde después de millones de besos. La aterciopelada, pero algo profunda voz por el estado en que estaba lleno el silencio de suspiros.

Sakura quiero hacer algo - dijo deslizando la mano que estaba en la mejillas hasta el borde de su ropa interior - pero si quieres detenerme dilo. – Sakura le sonrió y mientras le besaba con pasión puso su mano sobre la de él y le ayudó a deslizar la primera parte de esa delicada prenda.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro impulsado por la emoción, tal vez las ansias o el solo hecho de ver un sueño realizándose frente a sus ojos. Pero sin sabes mucho más se dedicó a besar con pasión a la mujer que estaba debajo de él, cuando ya la prenda estaba en el suelo Shaoran deslizo su mano con tortuosa lentitud por el interior de las piernas de Sakura, asiéndola estremecerse en su brazos, lentamente la mano que subía se encontró con una parte oculta, lentamente comenzó a acariciarla. Logrando sacar suspiros ahogados de la garganta de la diosa que estaba en sus brazos.

Minutos después ambos respiraban entre cortado, las emociones que los embargaban trababan sus pechos y aceleraban sus corazones, que parecían ser solo uno. Shaoran estaba ahora sobre ella, apenas haciendo rozas sus partes más sensibles con las de Sakura, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le besaba con pasión.

te amo Sakura - fue lo que soltó en un suspiro mientras sentía que ya no podía más, la necesitaba con todo ser, quería sentirla con el alma, que ambos alcanzaran las puertas del cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Como si sus mentes fueran una Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y inspirando un segundo dijo - Shaoran…. Por favor - era un ruego que se escuchaba mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerzas y me miraba determinada. - te amo, mi amor - dijo mientras le besaba con dulzura y ansias mezcladas.

Shaoran le sonrió y dejó su mirada en sus ojos mientras delicadamente abrías las piernas de Sakura. En el momento en que comenzó a ingresar en ella, el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. Shaoran se recargó lentamente sobre ella y le susurró.

tranquila mi amor, no pienso soltarte - le dijo mientras sentía que los finos brazos de la mujer le rodeaban el cuello, pronto con lentitud y disfrutando cada roce de sus cuerpos, Shaoran estaba dentro de ella.

Conforme el vaivén de sus cuerpos aumentaba, junto a los besos llenos de amor, las barreras que distinguían sus cuerpo se perdían, la realidad se trasformaba en un sueño, la bruma de sus suspiros y susurros los envolvían al igual que su amor. Ninguno de los dos podía distinguir donde estaba el otro, estaban siendo consumidos por sus emociones, ese cúmulo de emociones que poco a poco tensaba su cuerpo y que en cada roce les hacía llegar más alto.

De pronto todo se detuvo, ambos se dieron una última mirada, un último beso. Un suave pero firme movimiento y ambos sintieron, como sus cuerpos se tensaban completamente, sus pechos se trababa y sus gargantas se secaban. Escasos segundos antes de alcázar el paraíso, los suspiros callan, el tiempo se detiene y el corazón parece querer frenar. El cuerpo se tensa completamente, las manos se estrechan con fuerza, el aire de los pulmones se inspira y….

….Clímax…..

Tocan las puertas del paraíso, mientras sus cuerpo se relajan, escasos segundo de una oleada de placer. Él convulsiona un par de veces, mientras ella se estremece tratando de permanecer más cerca de él, sus almas se abrazan mientras la calidez las invade, ella desfallece en sus brazos mientras algo tibio invade su ser con dulzura, dejándola extasiada, un último gemido, antes de que él desfallezca sobre ella.

Las barreras lentamente aparecen son dos personas otra vez, la bruma se despeja y están ahí el uno y el otro aún abrazados intentando calmar los pequeños temblores, de un viaje astral, de ese viaje a toda velocidad, aún puede sentir la sensación en sus cuerpos, y no quieren abandonar el momento.

Cuando no quedan más que respirar nuevamente, él se mueve apenas un poco para permitirle acomodarse mejor. Ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando como poco a poco su corazón se va acompasando a la realidad, junto con ellos. Está débil, vulnerable, busca su abrigo se acerca buscando el calor y seguridad que en él encuentra con facilidad.

- te amo - las palabras de él un amante extasiado por tanta belleza, felicidad, por haber compartido esa iluminación con ella.

- te amo - las palabras de ella, con dulzura aún sintiendo las caricias de él sobre ella, sintiendo aún el temblar de su cuerpo, al encontrarse nuevamente como una sola, añorando repetir el momento.

Shaoran aún sintiendo su cuerpo débil busca las sábanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, ella se ha entregado ya al gentil Morfeo. Él aún quiere verle y sentirle pero también está perdiendo la batalla lentamente cae en sus brazos, junto a ella.

Se sintió despojada del calor, abrió los ojos, miró al ventanal era avanzada la noche, giró su cabeza buscándolo allí estaba. Le sonrió mientras se incorporaba tomando la sábana con su mano para cubrir su cuerpo.

- lo que paso recién no fue… lo siento no pretendía que fuera bueno tan… de improviso - dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad

Sakura sonrió - no… no te preocupes no fue algo común en mi tampoco, yo no soy tan así, eso puedo jurártelo - dijo Sakura como una adolescente avergonzada.

Shaoran sonrió - lo sé Sakura, creerme que lo sé - era cierto lo sabía por la reacciones de su cuerpo, era tímida. - no tienes que disculparme, soy yo quien te a apresurado y no se detuvo antes, es que no puedo negártelo Sakura, eras una mujer muy atractiva mucho más de lo que te imaginas - las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo al ver en la mirada de Shaoran, el deseo - pero te amo y no quiero… no mejor dicho deseo saber, esta no fue la primera vez - Shaoran sintió en su interior crecer lo celos, era verdad estaba casi seguro que no era su primera vez. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus celos, Sakura había estado efectivamente en los brazos de otro.

Sakura sentía su corazón estrujarse, sabía que la noche en que le había entregado la virginidad de Shinjo, se había equivocado, pero era demasiado tarde, más aún porque ella estaba insegura y espantada por el ímpetu con que aquel hombre le había tomado. Sakura sintió el pecho cerrarse y las lágrimas acumularse. Hubiera sido tan diferente con Shaoran acababa de notarlo.

- quien fue y por qué - dijo Shaoran en un tono frío, pronto al ver el rostro de profundo dolor de Sakura y la incertidumbre en sus dulces ojos verdes, se arrepintió de haberle atacado con preguntas, que no tenía derecho ha hacer porque él.

- Shinjo mi prometido - dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz temblado de pies a cabeza - lo siento Shaoran - dijo Sakura sintiéndose ruin por no haberlo dicho antes - iba a decirlo antes de….bueno pero bueno… tu sabes - dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Prometido - repitió Shaoran tomando la voz fría que Sakura había escuchado en pocas ocasiones pero nunca para ella, como en ese momento, su corazón latía dolorosamente lento casi sangrando, su garganta comenzaba a arderle por las lágrimas acumuladas. - Prometido. Tu prometido, ¿te vas a casar? - soltó él más para si que para ella, Sakura afirmó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar. La mente de Shaoran estaba demasiado confundida imaginar a Sakura en los brazos de otro le estaba trastornando y más aún sabiendo que no tenía derecho a reclamar. - Como pudiste, yo peleaba por ti aquí, tu eras mi luz, que nunca pensaste en volver a verme o estabas feliz por desacerté de mi y por empezar de nuevo - Sakura sentía su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos. Para cuando Shaoran notó lo hiriente de sus palabras, Sakura estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cubierta por la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

- Yo…yo

- que me vas a decir que pensaste que no podrías volver a verme y por eso te pareció mejor empezar de nuevo, que era bueno olvidarte de mi y de tu promesa porque yo ya había desaparecido de tu vida, eres una mentirosa - dijo Shaoran sin pensarlo odiándose por no poder detenerse.

- Pensé que estabas muerto, lo juro yo vi cuando te atravesaban con una espada como quieres que sigas después de eso, intenté matarme Shaoran para poder cruzar a este mundo nuevamente, lo intenté un y mil veces, nunca te olvide Shaoran - dijo Sakura con los llenos de lágrimas - te lloré hasta que en mi ojos no quedaron lágrimas hasta que mi vida ya no tenía sentido, hasta que me pareció mejor morirme a tener que pensar que no te tenía a mi lado porque estabas muerto, por mi culpa - soltó Sakura con el dolor marcado en cada palabra - si empecé una nueva vida es porque no soportaba la idea de seguir torturándome con tu recuerdo, seguir viviendo con recuerdos, porque me estaba muriendo Shaoran y si de algo soy culpable es de amarte con todo mi ser, de ser débil y no soportar vivir sola, no sabes lo que he pasado estos años. - dijo Sakura mientras las lágrimas empapaban las sábanas. - te amo Shaoran y si tu… me perdonaras…. Yo no lo amo a él, nunca lo ame, lo respeto pero no lo amo… - las palabras de Sakura eran una dolora súplica.

- No hay segunda oportunidad Sakura. Puesto que yo también he tomado una vida nueva - dijo Shaoran - estoy comprometido, pasado mañana contraeré matrimonio. - Shaoran prácticamente pudo ver como el corazón de Sakura se quebraba dentro de su pecho.

- espero hayas tenido una buena despedida de soltero - dijo Sakura al mirarlo a los ojos, se levantó y para cuando soltó las sábanas de la cama su ropa estaba de nuevo en su lugar - espero seas muy feliz. Li - mencionó Sakura mientras salía corriendo, de la habitación, sintiendo que todo lo sucedido las palabras de amor, cada caricia y beso había sido una farsa porque él estaba comprometido y ella también, había sido solo el deseo de cumplir una última fantasía antes de unir nuestras vidas con alguien más, había sido para calmar el deseo que les consumía….. Sakura sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, en el fondo sabía que lo que pensaba no era verdad.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - dijo Varios minutos después cuando reaccionó mientras salía detrás de ella, pero ya era tarde.

Cuando salió a la explanada frente al castillo que donde estaba el bosque de sakuras y el árbol que era pasaje para otro mundo, vio que ella corría con desesperación mientras lanzaba su diadema al aire. Detrás de ella iba Kerberos corriendo a toda velocidad para darle alcance. Estaba a unos metros tal vez si corría con todas sus fuerzas la alcanzaría.

Pero por más que lo intentó, por más que intentó detener el tiempo, ella cruzó el portal para dejarle un árbol marchito al igual que todo el bosque de sakuras. Shaoran no podía creer que cuando finalmente tenía su final feliz, él le había espantado todo por celos, todavía sentía la vos cortada y dolida de Sakura, con una frase que resonaba en su mente "_siquiera sabes lo que he tenido que pasar en estos años"_. Sintió que la furia le invadía y sin pensarlo comenzó a golpear el árbol con furia.

- Sakura!!!! - gritó soltando su furia contenida, se odiaba le había alejado, la había dejo marcharse cuando tenía todo lo que quería para ser feliz. El sol se escondió detrás de las nubes y una gran tormenta cayó sobre Caelum, al tiempo en que Shaoran seguía golpeando el tronco pese a que ya sus nudillos sangraban y ardían cada vez más.

Varias horas más tarde…

- Shaoran vamos, Geoda aguarda por nosotros con Tomoyo en la sala del trono - dijo Eriol mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amigo que estaba rendido en el piso - no hay más nada que hacer, por más que golpees el árbol con todas tu fuerzas no lograrás nada, ella ya no aparecerá. - Eriol se veía angustiado, seguramente Sakura estaría en las manos de ese tipo otra vez y se si había notado la actividad mágica de la carta Sakura estaba en serios problemas.

- como que no aparecer, cuando se sienta mejor volverá tiene la Card - dijo Shaoran esperanzado pero Eriol simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Ella la dejó en posesión de Tomoyo, dejó la Card "Dimensions" en este mundo, vamos geoda nos podrá explicar mejor, el fue quien la cruzó en su huída.

Shaoran se levantó sintiendo que su vida no valía nada no después de haber aterrado a Sakura, de haberle acusado y señalado como si fuera una pecadora, cuando el mismo estaba comprometido con alguien más y siquiera había intentado decírselo. Calladamente se dirigió detrás de su amigo a la sala del trono.

En Tokyo +

Sakura caía azotando fuertemente con el piso del templo, Kero venía detrás de ella pero uso sus alas para amortigua la caída, se quedó preocupado por su ama cuando vio que esta no se levantaba del suelo.

- Sakurita te encuentras bien - dijo Kero mirando preocupado a su ama, ella no le respondió por el contrario lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los profundos llorosos de la hechicera más poderosa de estos tiempos. - Sakurita ¿Qué paso?

Sakura levantó la vista - el está comprometido en Caelum - dijo como explicación mientras lentamente se levantaba del piso - vamos a casa Kero - dijo con tranquilidad abrazando al pequeño guardián.

En Caelum, en la sala del trono +

- así como lo escuchan - dijo Shaoran mientras hablaba serio como nunca antes - no sé que me paso o porque dije lo que dije lo único que sé es que si no lo hubiera dicho tal vez Sakura no se hubiera ido. - mencionó con amargura - y ahora por más que deseé con todo mi alma que ella regrese no lo hará.

- por dios - dijo Tomoyo asustada abrazándose a Eriol. Shaoran fijó sus ojos en los de su amigo buscando alguna respuesta.

- Shinjo no es exactamente un persona de confianza - mencionó Eriol con preocupación en su voz - y Sakura está segura por el momento, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud.

Shaoran miró su miedo en sus ojos - de que hablan - mencionó dudoso de si realmente sentía que debía saber lo que tenían para decirle.

Tomoyo miró con sorpresa - Sakura no te dijo el nombre de su prometido - preguntó incrédula, Shaoran afirmó y fue en ese momento en que Tomoyo se vio más angustiada que antes - seguramente no quiso decírtelo porque tal vez tu lo conozcas. - mencionó Tomoyo mirando a Eriol.

- Sakura es cabeza de concilio en Japón Shaoran - dijo Eriol mirando a su amigo quien por poco de desencaja la mandíbula.

Continuará 


	5. Recomenzar

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

V: Recomenzar

  
En nuestro capitulo anterior:

_Sakura es cabeza de concilio en Japón Shaoran - dijo Eriol mirando a su amigo quien por poco de desencaja la mandíbula. _

- ¿Qué dices Sakura cabeza del concilio en Japón? - dijo Shaoran comprendiendo de pronto todas la responsabilidades que caían sobre Sakura al tener ese puesto, otra frase resonó en su cabeza "_yo no lo amo, pero tenía que" _era verdad conocía a la perfección las exigencias del concilio por varios años estuvo sometidas a ellas.

- si Sakura es la cabeza del concilio mágico de Japón, y Shinjo es el que le sigue al mando en el concilio, y es su prometido - mencionó Tomoyo, Shaoran se desplomó en su trono mientras miraba preocupado la ventana que daba a las montañas "_como había sido tan ciego para no notar que Sakura estaba tan maltratada"_

- Sakura está comprometida con Shinjo hace casi unos 6 meses, pero no fue una decisión tomada en las circunstancias adecuadas. - mencionó Eriol mientras comenzaba a relatarle todo lo que Tomoyo le había dicho con anterioridad, hasta el último detalle de hace dos meses.

- no puedo creer que ella siga con alguien así, pero la entiendo casi puedo asegurar que los viejos del concilio debe haber puesto alguna amenaza para que ella cumpla, pero no me imagino cual - Shaoran meditó algunos segundo y vio a las dos personas que estaban frente a él - sé lo que le han dicho, seguramente le han hecho firmar un pacto pre- matrimonial - dijo Shaoran recordando sus viejas enseñanzas.

- ¿Qué? - mencionó Tomoyo confundida - Nunca hubo tal pacto o por lo menos nadie lo sabe.

- justamente es como funciona el concilio, es probable que hayan tomado a Sakura de sorpresa con el contrato en una situación no muy buena para ella, y por lo que me cuenta hubo unas cuantas, le han hecho firma el contrato dejándola sin opciones. - Shaoran miró intranquilo - seguramente el pacto no es otro que sacarle de su poder la Card "Dimensions" pues si le han prohibido reconstruirla es porque la quieren en Tokyo no aquí o lo que creo en realidad es que quieren la carta para poder usarla, nadie comprende lo útil de esa carta.

- comprendo - mencionó Eriol, mientras Tomoyo afirmaba con la cabeza mirando la carta que estaba en sus mano - Sakura ahora tendrá otra oportunidad de escapar - mencionó algo alegre al ver la carta en las manos de su novia.

- Si pero - dijo Tomoyo mirando preocupada - no creo que Shinjo se lo tome con mucha filosofía, es un hombre demasiado posesivo - Tomoyo miró a los otros dos hombres.

Ambos suspiraron, pese a tener la carta de las dimensiones en sus manos nada podían hacer por Sakura, pues la carta sin ella no funcionaría. Estaban atrapados sin siquiera saber como estaba. Eriol abrazó con fuerzas a Tomoyo tratando que no pensar en ese cosas mientras Shaoran se reprochaba con todo el odio posible haber hecho lo que hizo, ahora Sakura estaba en peligro por su culpa, pero sobre todo estaba lejos de él, desprotegida.

En Tokyo +

_Sakura levantó la vista - el está comprometido en Caelum - dijo como explicación mientras lentamente se levantaba del piso - vamos a casa Kero - dijo con tranquilidad abrazando al pequeño guardián._

Tal y como lo había dicho caminaron tranquilo hasta llegar a una hermosa casa de grande dimensiones, Sakura caminó por el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal, siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ausente, para ella era apenas unos horas, pero cuanto sería allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta frente a ella, estaba Shinjo sentado en uno de los sillones esperando por ella. Sakura le sonrió pero la sonrisa no fue devuelta - Kero porque no vas a ver a mi padre y a Yue quiero sabes si todo está bien - dijo con tranquilidad Sakura mientras sonreía al guardián, quien parecía dudar en marcharse, pero la sonrisa de Sakura le convenció y salió por la puerta.

Ella cerró la puerta principal con lentitud, quedándose unos segundos mirando a la puerta, luego suspiró y miró al hombre que estaba sentado - Shinjo que haces allí sentado - dijo Sakura con la mayor naturalidad posible y pese a que la mirada del hombre no le tranquilizaba para nada.

- sé donde estuviste el consejo lo sabe ha pasado una semana y media desde que te fuiste - dijo Shinjo levantándose amenazadoramente de su asiento - No te vengas a hacer la inocente conmigo, cuantas veces has ido a mi espaldas con ese tipo - Sakura hizo un paso atrás mientras sentía como dos manos le encerraban entre él hombre y la puerta.

- Nunca, te lo he dicho mi amor, no te cambiaría - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad y tratando de sonar dulce en sus palabras algo que se dificultaba por el miedo. - además no fui allí solo acompañé a Tomoyo, ella tiene derecho hacer feliz como yo - dijo Sakura con tono tranquilo.

- y realmente crees que te voy a creer lo que me estas diciendo - mencionó Shinjo mirando amenazadoramente - puedo notar el aura de él impregnada en ti, eres una cualquiera mujerzuela - le grito Shinjo mientras la tomaba del brazo y lanzaba contra uno de los sillones - cuantas veces lo has hecho antes, te he visto cubierta por su aura más de una vez, pero esto es el como porque te has acostado con él, eres… eres - Shinjo golpeó a Sakura hasta dejarla tirada en el sillón.

- Shinjo, yo no fue… todo… - mencionaba Sakura asustada temblando como un lirio azotado por una tormenta - Shinjo no por favor - dijo llorando, mientras el hombre se subía sobre ella e intentaba agresivamente despojarle de la ropa que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

- ahora me pides por favor seguro que ha él te le regalaste, pero eres mía solo mía - dijo mientras le tomaba del cabello y de un brazo tirándola al piso, Sakura estaba asustada y dolida sin embargo intentó levantarse para salir corriendo, pero Shinjo le atrapó la pierna y la arrastró nuevamente al mismo lugar.

- no por favor… por favor no… yo … no - dijo asustada temblando y paralizada, solo lloraba mientras el hombre se deleitaba sacándole la ropa.

- vas a ser mía con tu consentimiento o sin él, después de todo serás mi esposa. - Shinjo era violento y le causaba mucho daño, Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente estaba otra vez a merced de ese tipo que tanta repugnancia le daba.

- no por favor, no me toques Shinjo te lo ruego - dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz mientras sentía que su mundo se volteaba de cabeza, era incapaz de mover su cuerpo.

- vas a rogar nunca haber ido con él, lo vas a rogar - dijo con violencia mientras peleaba con Sakura quien intentaba inútilmente tratar de detenerlo, pero pese a que ella era hábil y fuerte él le superaba notablemente y más aún ya que ella estaba espantada por la situación.

- basta Shinjo por favor, por favor - Sakura sentía que las manos le aprisionaban con fuerza contra el piso, estaba sacado de si demasiados celos y odio corrían por su sangre.

Harto de escucharla la levantó con las dos manos sobre su cabeza por el cuello, Sakura sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

- tendría que matarte, por ser una mujerzuela nadie me deja a mi, nadie y donde dejaste la carta. - dijo en tono de exigencia.

- la destruí - dijo Sakura apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras, con el poco aire que entraba por su garganta.

Shinjo sintió la ira apoderarse de él - estúpida!! - gritó al tiempo en que la lanzaba contra un muro, Sakura cayó al suelo y sin dudarlo corrió en dirección a la salida. Pero Shinjo estaba entre ella y su libertad.

Lo vio con atención por primera vez notó que no era el aura de Shinjo, tenía algo pero no se detuvo a pensar, estaba aterrada por la mirada del hombre era seguro que no se detendría hasta matarla.

Inspiró son fuerzas y sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó al ataque contra el hombre sus años de práctica de la artes marciales tenía que servirle y efectivamente lo hicieron, lo golpeó unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo neutralizarlo y dejarlo en el piso, pero estaba conciente y antes de detenerse a dejarlo durmiendo, ella salió corriendo a la puerta.

Shinjo se lanzó sobre ella y la aprisionó, Sakura hizo algunos movimientos y ayudada por la fuerza de él lo lanzó justo sobre la puerta. Estaba atrapada, dio algunos pasos hacía atrás pero cayó en el escalón que separaba de la sala.

Shinjo se levantó y se secó las gotas de sangre que caían por la comisura de los labios, la secó con el revés de la mano la miró con odio y se abalanzó sobre ella, cuando estuvo en el piso el la pateo sin piedad pese a que Sakura comenzó a perder el conocimiento y las sangre corría por sus labios.

- muere mujerzuela, muere - dijo pateando una y otra vez, Sakura tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y su cara por ende fue alcanzada por unas cuantas patadas, cuando sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban grito a todos pulmón.

- "Light" ayúdame - dijo levantando su báculo que se transformó en un segundo, miró que en el centro de Shinjo había una luz roja - termina con el hechizo que le han impuesto destruye la oscuridad Light!!

Luego de que dijera Sakura el conjuro un luz travesó a Shinjo, cuando la luz se apagó apareció un pergamino antiguo que se quemó, Sakura levantó la vista estaban otra vez allí los gentiles ojos celestes que siempre habían estado para ella.

- Shinjo has vuelto - dijo Sakura mientras caía inconsciente en la suelo

- Sakura!!!! - Grito Shinjo con desesperación mientras la levantaba del suelo - qué he hecho - estaba asustado no había sido él, quien sintió deseos de golpearla por el contrario, parecía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla desde hacía meses una de la que no se podía despertar. La miró de nuevo no podía presentarse a un hospital con ella en esas condiciones sería cuestión de tiempo para que le acusaran. Shinjo vio al ente que flotaba cerca de Sakura - Light por favor trae a los guardianes aquí cuanto antes.

Light afirmó mientras desaparecía, Shinjo tomó a Sakura en brazos se sentía que miserable al ver en el estado en que le había dejado.

En Caelum +

Eriol se levantaba solo en la cama, Tomoyo ya no estaba junto a él. Había pasado una semana y media desde la desaparición de Sakura pero ella seguía preocupada, recorrió la habitación con la vista estaba en penumbras, pero notó que Ventus (fénix sagrado) no estaba.

- No otra vez - dijo Eriol con resignación, mientras tomaba su capa para salir con rapidez de allí, era invierno y Tomoyo parecía haber salido despavorida del lugar, puesto que su capa estaba en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado antes de ir a dormir. - Aqua ven aquí - mencionó Eriol mientras miraba como el fénix se desperezaba y se le acercaba alegre. - ¿has visto a Tomoyo? - el fénix aulló mientras apuntaba con su pico, la isla flotante que estaba sobre el castillo. - bien gracias - dijo mientras tomaba una capa en la mano.

Salió al balcón a paso lento mientras una torre de agua se elevaba delante de él, Eriol avanzó hasta alcanzarla esta torre lo elevó hasta la isla flotante. Entró al templo del viento para encontrar a Tomoyo orando profundamente.

- amor que haces a estas horas orando - dijo Eriol con suavidad mientras se le acercaba y el cubría con la capa - es comienzos del invierno no debes salir tan desabrigada te hará mal.

- Lo siento Eriol, pero Sakura está gravemente herida, la vía se acaba de encontrar con Shinjo - Eriol abrió los ojos - lo sé hace una semana y media que partió pero al parecer la dimensión de salida se deformó y recién hoy la dejó alcanzar nuestra realidad. Shinjo estaba hechizado por el consejo para quitarle la carta a Sakura, pero Sakura lo notó tarde - dijo Tomoyo mientras se concentraba para hacer visible su imagen mental.

- por dios - dijo Eriol al mirar a Sakura, estaba realmente mal - como fue qué - dijo asustado y preocupado de preguntar.

- ella fue atacada por Shinjo poseído y por poco la mata Light la ayudó o por lo menos eso me ha dicho, pero he perdido el contacto con ella, me dijo que Yue está con ella. - Tomoyo se sentía triste y preocupada por su amiga

Eriol se acercó a ella y la abrazó - tranquila amor si Yue está con ella las cosas estarán bien el puede salvarla tienes que tranquilizarla, el talismán que tenía en el otro mundo pierde sus poderes mágicos con rapidez Tomoyo en poco tiempo no funcionará, debes entender que Sakura ya no está aquí y por más que te preocupes o quieras ayudarla nada podrás hacer ¿comprendes?

- Si pero mira si ella le pasa algo grave si ella está en peligro y nadie la escucha - mencionó Tomoyo afligida por la situación.

- tranquila amor, Sakura es una chica fuerte y si terminó con la maldición de Shinjo es probable que tenga una compañía por lo que me dijiste él era un chico muy dulce y comprensivo con Sakura. Es probable que ese cambio repentino no hubiera sido la boda, sino la maldición de los del concilio. - Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza - vamos amor no es bueno que estés aquí afuera con tanto frío vamos a dormir ¿si?, mañana si gustas consultaremos al oráculo de este mundo para saber que sucede. - Tomoyo afirmó con tranquilidad.

Horas más tarde en Tokyo +

Yue había sacado al pobre Kerberos de dentro de la habitación casi a la rastra, porque estaba furioso con Shinjo, pero Light les había dicho lo sucedido. Y precisamente Sakura tenía razón el conjuro tenía como objetivo matarla y quitarle las cartas.

Dentro de la habitación, Sakura miraba con compasión a Shinjo, quien estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Miraba intranquilo y con la cabeza gacha incapaz de levantarla.

- sé que las palabras no repondrán lo que he hecho, pero quiero que sepas que no fui yo, no era dueño de los que hacía no sería capaz de levantarte la mano, lo juro sobre la tumba de mis padres.

- Lo sé Shinjo - Sakura estaba más tranquila y se recostaba con la espalda en el respaldar de la cama. - debo decirte algo muy importante Shinjo y que no soy capaz de mentirte, pero tampoco puedo engañarte - Shinjo levantó por primera vez la mirada.

- lo sé Sakura, lo amas a él y nuestro casamiento no puede continuar adelante porque sería engañarnos - Sakura le miró sorprendida - lo sé Sakura pese al conjuro sobre mi, cuando te vi entrar por la puerta de la casa supe que veías a despedirte.

- yo lo siento, tendría que - Shinjo puso una mano en su mejilla y sonrió

- no tienes que Sakura, solo fuiste una buena mujer, excelente mujer y sé que tal vez este último año ha sido un calvario para ti, desearía haber sido yo quien te enamorara, pero creo que ahora tienes el derecho de ir con la persona que amas – Sakura negó con un movimiento de cabeza

- lamentablemente no puedo el ya está comprometido a otra persona, y no sé porque pero no puedo interponerme, solo quiero alejarme de todo esto. Permitirte que continúes con tu vida y yo tratar de reconstruir un poco la mía.

- quiero ayudarte, sé que no tengo derecho siquiera a estar cerca de ti, pero si pudieras darme una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas, que no fueran todos malos recuerdos de mi, sería muy bueno. - Shinjo estaba apenado y dolido por su accionar además de la manera en que había tratado a Sakura como le había puesto en peligro.

- sé que quieres y solo te voy a pedir un favor que vale mucho para mí, que cuides de ti y formes una familia, pues yo no pienso volver pero deseo con todo mi alma que encuentres a alguien especial, eso será el mayor regalo y que nunca digas que sabía que me iría ¿si? - Sakura sonrió mientras le besaba cortamente en los labios - esa es mi manera de decirte gracias por estar conmigo, el tiempo que estuvimos.

un mes más tarde +

- Sakura sal ya del baño que ya vamos tarde - dijo Meiling mientras golpeaba con insistencia la puerta del baño.

- Sakurita ¿estás bien? - dijo Kero preocupado por su dueña que llevaba varios minutos dentro.

La puerta lentamente se abrió y paso una Sakura pálida que se veía como enferma del estómago.

- Hasta que por fin saliste - dijo Meiling con rabia entrando al baño.

- Lo siento mucho Mei, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien - dijo mirando a Kero al notar que su interlocutora estaba ya dentro del baño con la ducha abierta.

- Que te sucede - dijo Kero, mirando con preocupación y tomando su forma original para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

- no lo sé siempre me siento mal en la mañana y cada vez son peores las nauseas - mencionó Sakura mientras se recostaba en la cama.

- no lo sé Sakura pero me preocupa mucho tu salud, no has estado bien y si recordamos el incidente del mes pasado, puede que sea una reacción o consecuencia del mismo - dijo Kerberos preocupado por su dueña.

Sakura sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama - no creo que sea nada de eso Kero, Yue mismo lo dijo no era nada. - mencionó Sakura sonriendo algo nostálgica al recordar a su guardián.

- El está bien Sakura, no debes preocuparte, sé que está bien confía en mi - dijo el Kero con mirada de nostalgia - ahora lo importante es tu salud y es lo que nos tiene que importar.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - gritó Meiling al entrar en la habitación y encontrarse con el enorme animal alado sentado frente a Sakura.

- ¡¡¡Mei!!! - grito Sakura asustada por la reacción de su amiga, pero en el momento en que sostuvo la respiración luego del grito cayó lentamente en la cama.

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!! - gritaron Kero y Mei a coro mientras, la segunda corría hacia para tomar su cartera y llamar al médico cuanto antes. Kerberos le miraba con preocupación.

hospital central de Hong Kong +

- ¿donde estoy? - dijo Sakura cuando empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo todas las luces de la habitación sobre ella.

- Tranquila señorita - dijo una amable enfermera que estaba junto a ella - ha sufrido un desmayo, y está en el hospital, su amiga está afuera con su gato - dijo la enfermera en tono tranquilo - ¿puedo traerle algo? - preguntó cortésmente mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla.

- No, muchas gracias - dijo Sakura tomándose el estómago con una mano - sabe si ya me ha visto algún médico. - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad

- Si señorita el Doctor Yukishiro la ha atendido hace algunas horas, debe estar volviendo para hablar con usted en cualquier minuto. - Sakura afirmó lentamente procesando el apellido del médico, no podía ser cierto.

- muchas gracias - dijo Sakura mientras miraba como la enfermera hacía una leve reverencia para salir de la sala.

- Yukito - murmuró Sakura sintiéndose aún más mal de lo que ya sentía sin duda, sabiendo que estaba mal querría llevársela otra vez con su padre y hermano. Sakura suspiró sintiendo que todo se complicaba, extrañaba muchísimo a su familia, pero el volver a Japón significaba que el consejo la encontraría y como había dicho Shinjo en su última comunicación una semana después de llegar a Hong Kong que no volviera puesto que el consejo había puesto precio sobre su cabeza.

- con permiso - dijo un joven médico de dulce sonrisa, Sakura se quedó helada al encontrar a Yukito parado en el umbral de la puerta y tardó unos segundo en reaccionar - ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? - dijo él con tranquilidad, que preocupó a Sakura

- bien, un poco enferma del estómago pero no mucho más - dijo Sakura sonriendo algo asombrada - no vas a preguntarme por qué me fui y no he vuelto. - dijo Sakura sin rodeos.

- no hace falta todos sabemos el porque incluso tu padre, sabe que el concejo ha puesto precio por tu vida - mencionó Yukito en tono preocupado - pero tu padre está feliz de recibir tu correspondencia todas las semanas, pese a que todas las semanas cambia de locación.

Sakura se levantó abrazando con fuerzas a Yukito - gracias no sabes el miedo que tenía de que me odiaran por irme así sin más - Sakura sonrió mientras Yukito le devolvía el abrazo, Sakura sintió otra vez los feos mareos que solía tener.

- Sakura toma asiento - dijo Yukito ayudándola a sentarse otra vez en la camilla. - En algunos minutos más vendrá una doctora, para hacerte algunos exámenes para confirmar lo que los estudios nos dicen - dijo Yukito con un rostro un tanto serio pero sin abandonar la amabilidad.

- y es eso grave - dijo Sakura un poco asustada por su condición - podrías decirme que es lo que suponen.

- primero quiero preguntarte tu has dejado las pastillas que te di hace un buen tiempo - dijo Yukito con tranquilidad - pronta a casarte tal vez hayas tomado la decisión de dejarlas, para poder quedar embarazada.

Sakura le miró asombrada - las deje hace unos meses pero con Shinjo decidimos que esperaríamos hasta después de casarnos - mencionó Sakura - pero como tu me advertirte tenía que dejar las pastillas unos 2 meses antes para poder quedar embarazada con mayor facilidad. - mencionó Sakura - con Shinjo optamos por otra protección para evitar mi embarazo, mientras esperábamos que pasaran los dos meses.

- Condones debo suponer - Sakura se sonrojó apenas, mientras afirmaba - pues entonces algo ha salido mal, ya que tienes una posibilidad de embarazo. - mencionó Yukito serio - pero puede que los estudios se equivoquen por eso he llamado a una doctora especialista en esto, para que haga una prueba de embarazo y nos diga si realmente es cierto lo que los exámenes de sangre dicen. - Sakura miró mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- quiero que estés tranquila Sakura, tal vez no sea eso, tal vez solo sea un problema de estómago que solucionaremos en poco tiempo ¿si?

- si gracias - mencionó Sakura más preocupada que al principio, sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de estar embarazada ese hijo no era de Shinjo, su mente se turbó ante la idea que paso por su mente más bien un nombre. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Yukito salía de la habitación mientras entraba la otra doctora.

En Caelum +

Era un invierno crudo en Caelum todo estaba cubierto de nieve, Shaoran caminaba pensativo luego del entierro de su esposa. Se sentía vació sabía que había acompañado a esa mujer, porque ella se lo merecía, pero no había podido ser todo lo que ella tal vez se merecía porque en su mente y corazón todavía estaba las marcas de ella, su flor de cerezo que pese a que había pasado ya un mes, aún su encuentro seguía quemando su corazón y descontrolando su estabilidad mental.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró en el pasillo más alto de la torre central, al final del pasillo estaba el hermoso cuarto donde ella, su amor, había sido suya por algunas horas donde su final feliz había vivido efímero minutos.

Abrió la puerta, todo estaba ordenado y pese a que ella había desaparecido hacía un mes, sus cosas seguían hermosas y brillantes como si ella estuviera aquí, caminó a paso tranquilo mientras se acercaba al balcón desde allí se veía el brillo del santuario de las montañas blancas. Por primera vez en un mes sentía la soledad embargarle el corazón, sabía que ella ya no volvería, y su único contacto con ella, el talismán de Tomoyo se había extinguido, dejando de comunicar con el otro mundo.

Sentiría ella acaso el mismo vacío que él en estos momentos, estaría ella felizmente casada con su marido, o estaría mirando el cielo como él en ese momento.

En Hong Kong +

- Toma Sakura te vas a sentir mejor - dijo Meiling, mirando con preocupación a su amiga, habían salido del hospital luego de que la doctora dijera que solo era una indigestión, pero cuando llegaron al auto, ella rompió en llantos incapaz de explicar nada. Meiling le había dejado su tiempo para que se desahogara pero la curiosidad le mataba aún más al ver el rostro de tristeza de Kerberos, quien estaba con el hocico en el regazo de su ama.

- Gracias Mei - dijo Sakura mirando las estrellas de la noche que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento - estoy embarazada - soltó sin más.

- ¡¡ ¿qué?!! La doctora dijo - mencionó Mei algo alarmada ante la noticia.

- ella mintió porque yo se lo pedí no quería que Yukito lo supiera, estoy embaraza de un mes - dijo Sakura pasando pensativa su mano por su vientre. Luego miró a Mei - voy a tener un hijo.

Mei le miró y dudo en preguntar pero no podía más - y Shinjo es el padre - esperaba una afirmación que nunca llegó.

- no, no puede porque Shinjo y yo no teníamos relaciones desde hacía más de un mes, antes de quedar embaraza, serían dos meses hoy, así que no puede ser.

- ¡¿Qué?! Y quién el padre - mencionó Meiling, asombrada y asustada por el temblor de las manos de su amiga, quien le miró con una dulce pero triste sonrisa.

Continuará 


	6. Japón

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

VI: Japón

- Liang, Hoshi despierten, ya es de mañana - decía una joven mujer mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación de dos pequeños niños.

El varón, abrió los ojos y saludo con una sonrisa - hola Mami - dijo el pequeño niño, mirando atentamente a su madre con sus dos ojos jades. - Estas muy bonita hoy - comentario que causó un leve sonrojo a su madre.

- Gracias Hoshi - mencionó mientras le alcanzaba del guardarropa dos toallas, unas remeras y un par de pantalones, junto a la ropa interior - creo que está todo - mencionó la joven madre sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo, mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo del pequeño - rebelde como siempre - dijo con una sonrisa.

- no puedo siquiera peinarlo Mami - dijo el niño con cara de resignación, mientras sonreía y se dirigía al baño. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y miró a su madre - y tía Mei - mencionó extrañado - no vino a despertarnos hoy.

- no cielo, la tía está trabajando en la embajada hoy tuvo que salir más temprano, pero me dijo que les llevaría a pasear cuando volviera - mencionó la hermosa mujer mirando con ternura a su hijo. Quien le miraba algo serio.

- y dime ¿Cómo a que hora sería su vuelta? - La mujer le miró y sonrió, como era posible que se pareciera tanto a su padre, organizado y siempre pendiente de los horarios.

- Como pasado el medio día - el niño sonrió mientras se quedaba pensando - son las 10:30 Hoshi es temprano - mencionó su madre en tono tranquilo, adivinando lo que pensaba. - Ahora ve a bañarte - dijo con tranquilidad mientras le daba un empujoncito dentro del baño.

- Sakurita - dijo Kero entrando en la habitación de los dos niños, Sakura se volteó a ver al pequeño guardián

- Kero veo que también despertaste - mencionó mirándolo con una sonrisa - hay pastel en la mesa y una de las porciones es para ti, puedes elegirla si quieres. - Sakura le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Gracias Sakurita - Kero movió sus orejitas al escuchar el ruido de la lluvia en el baño - otra vez se está bañando - dijo Kero asombrado.

- Si sabes como es Hoshi, se levanta se baña, entrena se baña y antes de dormir se vuelve a bañar, creo que tengo un clon de su padre junto a mi - dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza en la última fase - y aquí - dijo mirando a la pequeña niña acurrucada entre las sábanas abrazando un pequeño oso gris, algo gastado - tenemos una copia mía - Kero sonrió mientras Sakura tomaba a la pequeña en brazos. - Liang amor ya es de día abre tus ojitos - dijo Sakura en tono dulce mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

- Pero es temprano Mami, muy temprano - dijo Liang acurrucándose dentro de los brazos de su madre - aún tengo sueño - mencionó abrazando más al osito.

- lo sé pequeña, pero si no te apresuras Kero se va comer todo el pastel - dijo Sakura con gracias, mientras Kero sonreía con dulzura.

- no importa - mencionó bostezando - siempre puedo comerme la porción de Hoshi - esto causó la risa en su madre; mientras la niña abría del todo los ojos y con cara de dormida miraba a Kero y luego a su madre - Mami quiero verme bonita como tu - mencionó dejando la falda de su madre para correr hasta un guardarropa.

- Bueno Liang cielo, vamos a buscar algo lindo para ponerte - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y miraba a Kero - kerito me harías el favor de cuidar el desayuno, ya casi estaba pero me tomará unos segundos terminar - dijo mirando a la pequeña niña de ojos ambarinos y cabellos rubios.

- tranquila Sakurita yo iré y si quieres te ayudo con los chicos ¿si? - mencionó el guardián con una mirada dulce. Sakura le sonrió y le dio en beso en la mejilla.

- si necesitas ayuda pídele a alguna de las Cards seguramente no tendrán problema y gracias de verdad - mencionó Sakura mientras sonreía y escuchaba un vocecita llamándola.

- tranquila Sakurita, no tienes que mencionarlo, solo tienes que darme más POSTRES!!! - mencionó Kero con estrellitas en los ojos.

- lo prometo - mencionó Sakura con una sonrisa

- Mamita, necesito que me ayudes por favor - dijo Liang apareciendo enredada en un pequeño pulóver de hilo claro. Sakura sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hija.

- kami - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía al ver la sonrisa divertida de su hija

- Lo siento Mamita, es que siempre me enredo con estas cosas de hilos - dijo sonriendo con cara de apenada.

- tranquila mi cielo, no importa. De apoco no te vas a enredar más. - Sakura sonrió mientras ayudaba a poner la última prenda de la niña. Que era un pantalón de color blanco con una polerita de color celeste y un pulóver de un color claro con unas botitas abrigadas (estación invierno) - ya estamos casi listas - dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el tocador con su hija en la falda, y delicadamente le trenzaba el pelo - todo listo.

- Gracias Mami - dijo Liang mientras le daba un abrazo - te quiero mucho - mencionó con una risita.

- Yo también mi amor, yo también - dijo Sakura mirando emocionada a su hija.

- Mami no llores - dijo la pequeña niña sin entender a su madre - dije algo que te puso triste.

- No Liang, es solo que me gusta cuando tu y tu hermano me dicen te quiero, me trae lindos recuerdos - mencionó con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

- son de papá, ¿verdad? - mencionó la niña mirando una foto algo vieja de su padre - tía Mei nos dijo que era muy lindo - mencionó Liang con lentitud.

- lo era amor, el era muy lindo y era una muy dulce persona, seguramente los quiere tanto como yo - mencionó mientras le abraza - pero es hora que desayunen sino no podrán ir con Wein y la abuela a entrenar. Así que a la cocina - mencionó Sakura mientras guiaba a su hija hasta el principio del corredor que iba hacía la cocina.

- Mami podrías ayudarme a peinarme - dijo su hijo mirando con preocupación a su madre, quien estaba sentada en la cama de su hermana con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos - Mami… - dijo el pequeño niño acercándose a su joven madre y tomándole la mano - porque lloras - dijo con una vocecita triste.

- ¡¡¡¡Hoshi!!! - dijo Sakura asombrada por no haber notado la presencia de su hijo tan cerca de ella - me asustaste - dijo Sakura secando las lágrimas de su rostro con un rápido pero suave movimiento y sonriendo a su hijo.

- Mami por qué estabas llorando - dijo su hijo con preocupación

- nada es solo que mamá está muy contenta por verlos tan grandes ya cumplieron 3 años - dijo Sakura sonriendo a su hijo, quien para tener tres años, tenía una forma de hablar y de ser muy madura, era serio aunque un poco travieso en ocasiones.

Hoshi sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta mientras le daba un peine a su madre - no puedo Mami, este pelo me gana - dijo mostrando un pequeño mechó de la frente, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía la misma cara de fastidio que su padre cuando algo no le salía y sobre todo estaba peleando con su pelo rebelde tal como él.

- Tranquilo Hoshi, no hay nadie que le gane a tu madre - dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba al baño de la habitación, lo paraba sobre un banquito que tenían para alcanzar el lava manos. - bien vamos a ver que podemos hacer con es pelo rebelde - dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía a su hijo, quien sonrió divertido al ver la cara de enredo de su madre.

Minutos más tarde - bravo Mami, eres la mejor - dijo abrazando a su madre luego de ver que su pelo estaba medianamente ordenado. - Gracias y gracias a ustedes Cards - dijo Hoshi haciendo un pequeña reverencia. Mientras estas se volvían Cards luego de la corta reverencia en agradecimiento de Sakura

- Te lo dije Hoshi no hay nadie que le gane a tu madre - dijo Sakura mientras agradecía su báculo. - Ahora a desayunar.

Horas más tarde:

Sakura miraba como los niños jugaban con la nieve en la gran casa en la que vivían, con ellos estaban algunas Cards y por supuesto Kerberos. Dentro de la cocina.

- se parece tanto, los dos se le parecen - dijo Sakura con nostalgia en la voz - pero sobre todo Hoshi, casi puedo verlo a él excepto por sus ojos, que los tiene Liang - mencionó Sakura mientras recibía el té de manos de Mei. - no puede creer que tengan ya 3 años. Es mucho.

Mei sonrió - lo que es abrumador es como son ellos Sakura, los has comparado con otros niños, hablan sumamente correcto, son educados, tu hijo se baña y viste por si solo, Liang es perezosa pero también lo hace. Comparado con otros niños bueno no sé, les sacan mucha diferencia parecen más grande. - Sakura sonrió.

- supongo que en eso se parecen a él ¿no lo crees?, tu lo conociste a esa edad - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad pero con tristeza en la frase.

Mei suspiró - si, él era igual siempre tan maduro, correcto, amable, educado y muy testarudo. Siempre me veía menor que él, siendo que los dos teníamos la misma edad. - Meiling sonrió.

Sakura sonrió mientras sentía que las manos le temblaban y su garganta se llenaba de lágrimas - lo dos han comenzado a preguntar más sobre su padre y yo no puedo decirles que no o mentirles, pero no sé que les diré cuando me pregunten donde están, tu lo has dicho Mei, no sería fácil engañarlos, ya entienden y realmente muy bien.

- Y dile la verdad Sakura, ellos tienen derecho a saber quien es su padre. Además tu tienes derecho a estar en paz con ellos y en tercer plano con él. - mencionó Mei pensativa - además es preferible que lo sepan ahora y no cuando grandes. Además como te dije crecen muy rápido y no sería raro que Hoshi preguntara por su padre en cualquier momento, él es el que más oye hablar de él toda la familia dice que se parecen.

Sakura miró pensativa - el día que me pregunten, voy a ser honesta y los llevaré al templo para que vean donde es la entrada con los poderes mágicos que ya tienen no dudaría que dentro de unos años ellos pudieran abrir el portal. - mencionó Sakura con intranquilidad - pero la verdad es que los dudo, dejé muy sellado el camino, no creó que nadie en un buen tiempo pueda pasar de este mundo al otro. Salvo con "Dimensions".

Mei le miró y suspiró - eso es bueno Sakura, pero lamentablemente preciso que vallas a Japón, nuevamente porque necesito unos papeles que hay en el concilio y yo no puedo retirarlos sin tu presencia. - Sakura palideció - el concilio ya no puede hacer nada contra ti y mucho menos contra los gemelos - dijo Mei con vos tranquila pero seria - por eso te pido esto.

- Pero y los niños - mencionó Sakura asustada de escuchar la respuesta - no puedo dejarlos a cargo de Wein o de la Señora Irean, son muy amables pero no podría dejarlos solos con ellos dos, Hoshi y Liang son mucha carga juntos.

- lo llevaremos con nosotros viajaremos en el avión de la familia, así que van a ir seguros allí, además no hay otra opción esos papeles son para la clausura de los círculos más poderosos del concilio y por fin terminaríamos con los malditos consejos, y todo lo demás que solo sirven para corromper las familias. - Mei vio como los ojos de Sakura brillaban, sabía que no le gustaba la idea, pero el poder terminar con los que habían arruinado su vida más de una vez era algo que la incentivaba a seguir.

- Esta bien, Mei iremos y volveremos en el día no quiero que el consejo este cerca de lo gemelos, ¿si? No me fío de esos viejos - dijo Sakura con acentuada amargura en la voz.

- los prometo quiero que estés tranquila Sakura - dijo Mei mientras le tomaba la mano - no dejaremos que nadie le haga algo a los pequeños, después de todo son la alegría de la casa.

Sakura sonrió mientras abrazaba a Meiling - creo que nunca voy a poder dejar de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi Mei, nunca - mencionó Sakura llorando ahogadamente - siempre estuviste para mi incluso cuando supiste que estaba esperando a los gemelos.

- y que esperabas para eso somos amigas. - mencionó feliz - además son mis sobrinos lo que venía en camino, no iba a dejarlos en la calle o ¿si? - Sakura sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, en el momento en que Hoshi entraba corriendo a la casa.

- ¿que pasa amor? - dijo Sakura al mirar a su hijo preocupado por algo que ella desconocía.

- Liang, Liang está esta - el niño tartamudeaba mientras los ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- No por Kami - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su pequeño niño y le daba un beso - tranquilo amor todo va estar bien. - estaba con el corazón en la boca cuando Mei tomó el niño en brazos y Sakura salió corriendo al patio.

Cuando llegó a la mitad de este, apresuró el paso al ver el revuelo de cartas más adelante y a Kero con su pequeña hija dándole calor. Sakura corrió a toda velocidad.

- Kero ¿qué pasó? - preguntó alarmada mientras llegaba al lugar, Kero levantó la vista y dijo algo intranquilo.

- Al parecer los pequeños han despertado ciertos poderes - dijo Kero mostrando que su hija estaba empapada temblando, con la ropa algo congelada.

- Liang cielo - dijo Sakura levantando a su hija en brazos y abrazándola con fuerzas - ¿esta bien? - dijo Sakura mirando preocupada pero al ver que la niña sonreía aún temblando.

- si Mami lo que pasa es que… - Sakura la tomó en brazos y miró a Kerberos que estaba herido

- ¡¡Kero!! - dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba la niña a la Card "FIRE" quien le sonreía a la niña quien parecía divertirse por las caras que hacía la carta mientras le ayudaba a restaurar el calor de su cuerpecito.

Media Hora más tarde +

- Seguro que estás bien Kero - dijo Sakura mientras al poner su mano sobre la herida del guardián esta se cerraba - los niños me contaron todo y Mei los llevó a dar un paseo, para que se relajaran. - Sakura suspiró algo abatida - cuando se asustan, se enojan o lloran siempre pasa esto y si bien con los entrenamientos han mejorado no es la gran cosa - dijo Sakura apenada.

- eres una excelente madre Sakura - dijo Kero mientras movía su pata trasera ya totalmente curada - y no porque los niño tengan problemas para controlar sus poderes vas a dejar de serlo - mencionó el guardián mientras se sentaba frente a su dueña, que estaba sentada en su cama.

- lo sé Kero pero me preocupa que un día se lastimen realmente o lastimen a otros - dijo Sakura preocupada - sé que si él estuviera aquí sería más fácil, él siempre tuvo el poder de controlar los sellos de los elementos, yo no. Y realmente me cuesta encontrar un método para que los niños equilibren sus poderes.

Kero sonrió - Sakura lo has hecho bien, no es sencillo pensar que tu hijos pueden hacer una montaña o derretir el hielo de un estanque con solo desearlo, eso no es normal en este mundo, pero si en Caelum - dijo Kero preocupado - y por más que intentes que ellos controlen sus poderes.

- no lo lograrán totalmente - dijo Sakura entendiendo el punto - porque esos poderes no son de este mundo, por lo tanto podrán controlarlos en parte. - Sakura sonrió con tristeza pero luego miró a Kero decidida - tengo algo del otro mundo que puede ayudarme con los niños, crearé un sello como el que tengo conmigo uno para cada uno - dijo Sakura mostrando un pequeña pulsera con dos plumas pequeñas de oro en ellas.

- eso es una buena idea Sakura, por lo menos hasta que crezcan un poco más, creo que servirán. - Kerberos miró a su ama - puedo preguntarte algo Sakura - dijo Kero mirando seriamente a su ama.

- claro Kero, lo que quieras - dijo con tranquilidad mirando curiosa a Kero.

- aún amas al mocoso - dijo Kero sin más, mirando a Sakura - dime si o no, nada más. No me importan todas las otras cosas.

Sakura meditó por unos segundo la pegunta de Kero hasta que asintió con lentitud - si Kero no puedo negarlo, he hecho de todo por olvidarlo pero lo dos regalos que tengo frente a mis ojos todos los días me lo recuerdan de una manera o otra, y a medida que crecen es peor. - Sakura estaba notablemente afligida.

- Porque no vulvas a Caelum, sé que por más que le digas al mundo que no puedes yo sé que si, porque tu misma creaste los sellos que no te permiten el paso a Caelum por lo tanto tu misma puedes romperlos. - Sakura se sentó con la mirada meditante, sus pupilas temblaban mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- Kero… no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en regresar a Caelum, me sentiría otra vez completa y los niños, ellos verían a su padre. Pero… - Kero vio como por las mejillas de Sakura corrían grandes lágrimas - el está casado probablemente con una familia, como podría explicarle yo eso a los niños, o aún peor deteriorar o estropear la relación de su familia. Sé que su esposa no estaría muy contenta de saber que durmió con otra mujer a apenas días de casarse y que además tiene hijo - Sakura estaba angustiada tenía la mano en el pecho - y peor aún, que hago si él intenta alejar a mis alegrías de mi lado - mencionó con angustia Sakura - pero sé que en algún momento voy a tenerle que contarles toda la verdad a los gemelos, tienen todo el derecho de saber y decidir que es lo que quieren hacer, siempre he intentado darles esas responsabilidades. Pero aún son muy pequeños para elegir algo así.

- Sakurita - dijo Kero en tono dolido pero con un fuerte orgullo marcado - te has convertido en una madre tan sabia, que sorprenderías a cualquiera, tu dos hijos son niños modelos y tan maduros que incluso la Señora Lee está sorprendida. - Kerberos puso su hocico en el regazo de su ama

- lo extraño tanto a veces creo que no puedo respirar, me encantaría tenerlo a mi lado, que viera a los gemelos, que viera lo habilidoso que es su hijo y su hija, cuanto se le parecen. - Sakura estaba realmente afligida, hacía mucho tiempo que no charlaba con su guardián - recuerdas esto - dijo Sakura sacando una hermosa cadena en forma de alitas de color dorado y diamantes.

- si fue el regalo que te hizo el mocoso para tu cumpleaños, antes de irse a Hong Kong, lo has cuidado con tanto esmero - Sakura le sonrió

- mandé esta tarde ha hacer dos copias iguales junto con los sellos - mencionó Sakura mientras lentamente se calmaba - creo que será bueno para los niños tener algo que les ayude a controlar sus poderes, la señora Irean los mando ha hacer con el forjados de espadas que hizo la que Shaoran tenía de niño. - Sakura sonrió mientras se levantaba y se iba a cambiar de ropa. - la señora Irean ha sido muy amable conmigo desde el momento en que supo que estaba en china, siempre me ha protegido y en cierto punto creo que los gemelos la han enamorado.

- no lo dudo, siempre me decía que Shaoran contaba que su madre era muy severa con él, pero con los gemelos y contigo parece una persona muy distinta, es exigente pero muy dulce con los dos - mencionó Kero mientras veía a su ama salir ataviada con el traje ceremonial negro y verde de la familia Lee - necesitas ayuda - dijo Kero mientras se trasformaba a su forma de "peluche"

- si gracias, hoy hay un concilio muy importante y una conmemoración aún mayor - dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba su pelo en un peinado con palillos - es el aniversario del padre de Shaoran, sé que los niños tendrían que ir pero la señora Irean me recomendó que mejor los dejara alejados de todo el sufrimiento y sobre todo de las miradas de otros concilios.

- sabia decisión - Sakura le sonrió mientras miraba a Kero

- tendrás que acompañarme - mencionó mientras le miraba y este se trasformaba a la forma real - espero que no te moleste llevar las cintas negras de la familia para mostrar el luto

- no Sakura tranquila vamos si - dijo Kerberos mientras miraba a Sakura con tranquilidad

- espera un segundo mi querida "Flower" podrías ayudarme necesito que hagas un ramo de flores especial, con las flores más hermosa que puedas crear, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo? - mencionó Sakura con tranquilidad a los que respondió entregando un hermoso ramo colores listos para entregar. - Muchas gracias mí querida Card.

Horas más tarde….

- En verdad Hoshi no creo que sea una buena idea molestar a mamá, además deberíamos estar durmiendo, Kero se fue con mamá a la biblioteca, seguramente están charlando cosas de grandes o del concilio. Volvamos por fis - decía la niña con una dulce voz mientras estrechaba más su oso gris gastado contra su pecho.

El hermano simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca - mamá nos dijo que en caso de emergencia la llamáramos no importaba que, ¿si? - dijo Hoshi mirando a su hermanita quien afirmó con la cabeza - bien, estábamos tranquilos durmiendo pero tuviste una pesadilla, me despertaste, se te ocurrió prender el televisor y poner los videos de tía Tomoyo, pero como la cinta se rompió me hiciste venir hasta aquí, porque te da miedo la oscuridad. ¿Si? - Hoshi mirando a su hermana casi sin paciencia con las cejas fruncidas.

Sakura que estaba sentada detrás de una pila de papeles levantó la vista al oír las voces de sus dos ángeles, caminó rápido hasta la puerta de la habitación (biblioteca) para encontrarse con una imagen sin duda cómica, Liang tenía su oso apretujado entre los brazos con cara de estar a punto de llorar, por los retos de su hermano y la cara que tenía. Sakura lo miró y embozó una sonrisa, cada día adquiría más el aspecto de su padre, tenía el mismo gesto que él ponía cuando ella se comportaba como una niña miedosa.

- que pasa mis amores - dijo Sakura arrodillándose con aún el traje ceremonial puesta (algo parecido a un kimono de color negro y verde con bordados en dorado), Hoshi explicó en dos palabras el problema.

- queremos otro video de la tía Tomoyo para podernos dormir, por favor Mami - Sakura sonrió y tomó a su hijo de la mano y miró a Liang que parecía algo mal.

- que pasa mi princesa - mencionó Sakura arrodillándose para mirar de frente a su hija - porque estas tan asustada.

- es… es… que soñé algo feo Mami y Hoshi dice que soy una tonta - Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña.

- les propongo vamos a la habitación de invitados y dormimos los tres juntos en la cama grande ¿les parece? - mencionó Sakura mientras tomaba en brazo a su otro hijo - y estoy segura de que Hoshi no dijo en serio lo que dijo Liang ¿no es así Hoshi? - el niño afirmó con la cabeza, pronto los tres se dirigieron a la habitación.

Durante la madrugada, Sakura estaba aún mirando el video cuando los niños llevaban horas durmiendo en la cama junto a ella. Los miró por un segundo eran dos angelitos tan dulces e inocentes, si tenía que viajar a Japón los protegería con su vida.

- _ Shao cuanto desearía que estuvieras con nosotros, te necesito tanto - _ en la pantalla había una imagen inmóvil de la última toma del video una hermoso beso entre ella y Shaoran.

Sakura apagó el video y pronto cayó en un sueño muy profundo junto a sus hijos, pero en ese segundo su corazón no estaba junto a ella, estaba en otro mundo.

En Caelum…

- Pero que demonios - dijo Shaoran despertando en su cama matrimonial, era altas horas de la madrugada, pero esa voz y esa sensación de apuro le había hecho levantarse de pronto. Miró en la habitación todo estaba tranquilo, hasta Ignhem estaba plácidamente dormido en la silla que daba al ventanal. - No puede ser de nuevo ella, es imposible hacía años que no la sentía tan cerca - mencionó Shaoran mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacudía su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

En cuestión de segundo estaba cabalgando por la explanada del castillo, se diría hacía la parte norte de los terrenos donde estaba el estanque. Pero cuando se dirigía hacia allí, algo le sorprendió los cerezos que habían nacido cuando Sakura llegó a la dimensión, la nieve alrededor de ellos parecía fina y casi escasa.

Asombrado por el suceso se acercó más para notar….

- veo que ninguno de los reyes duerme hoy - mencionó Eriol mirando a su amigo que al igual que él estaba sobre su caballo real.

- Eriol, mira eso - dijo Shaoran tomando una de las ramas plagadas en brotes del cerezo - está floreciendo algo que no ha hecho desde que Sakura desapareció.

Eriol estaba sorprendido - además es invierno solo ella le haría florecer en esta época - ambos giraron sus cabezas hacía la guarida de Terre, la llama del espíritu de la vida brillaba con intensidad desde el interior.

Ambos se miraron - debemos consultarlo con Geoda este no es un simple traspaso de energía, si la llama de Terre se han encendido solo significa que Sakura está aquí.

- no te precipites amigo, tal vez eso paso de energía, pero algo si me sorprende que es impresionante la cantidad.

En China…..

- vamos niños no se separen - decía Sakura con los niños siguiéndola de cerca, mientras eran rodeadas por guardaespaldas, que iban encabezados por Meiling.

- tranquila Sakura los niños vana a estar bien no tienes que preocuparte. - Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba a los dos niños en los brazos.

- lo sé pero estoy más tranquila si están en mis brazos, y lo más cerca posible, por lo menos hasta que abandonemos el aeropuerto. - mencionó Sakura con preocupación, causando la risa no solo de Mei sino de los gemelos.

Continuará 


	7. Los Gemelos desaparesen

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

VII: Los gemelos desaparecen

En el aeropuerto de Japón…

- Hoshi y Liang quiero que me escuchen bien - mencionó Sakura mirando a sus hijos directamente a los ojos - tienen terminantemente prohibido desobedecer al tío Touya, y como yo no los puedo acompañar, los señores - dijo Sakura señalando a los guardaespaldas - ellos los van a llevar al templo con el tío Touya y la tía Kajo,¿si?, nada de travesuras por favor, por lo menos hasta que yo estén con ustedes ¿entendido? - Liang fue la primera en responder, Hoshi la miró un segundo - ¿Qué es lo que no te conforma Hoshi?

- porque tu no vienes con nosotros siempre nos dices que nosotros estamos primeros que todo, pero ahora llegas a Japón y nos dejas solos con estos monos - dijo Hoshi mirando a los guardaespaldas. Sakura soltó una risita al igual que los guardaespaldas, que les llamó la agudeza de niño, pero sobre todo la amabilidad con que se lo había dicho. - Con todo el respeto del mundo, pero parecen gorrillas, además porque no me llevas como siempre, quien va a cuidar de ti.

- Hoshi, sé lo que le he dicho pero ustedes también saben que hay momento en los que es indispensable mi presencia en las reuniones y tu más que nadie sabes que las reglas y las responsabilidades para con la familia y el Clan deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letras en forma y tiempo adecuado. - Hoshi la miró con cara de enfado. - Además cielo, quien va a cuidar de Liang mientras yo no estoy tu eres el hombre de la familia y debes de cuidar de ella, serán solo algunas horas lo prometo - mencionó Sakura casi suplicante mirando a su hijo.

Le dio unos segundos hasta que el niño afirmó - está bien, yo cuidaré de Liang pero cuando vuelva prométeme que cenarás con nosotros, ¿si?

- lo prometo es más le prometo llevarlos al festival que se realiza en el templo está noche y quedarme hasta los fuegos artificiales ¿es una promesa? - dijo Sakura mostrando sus dos dedos meñiques, los cuales se cruzaron con los meñiques de sus hijos. - todo listo es una promesa, ahora valla y ya saben cualquier cosa, Kero va con ustedes en la mochila de Liang y si me necesitan solo piensen en mí.

- lo prometo - dijo Hoshi abrazando a su madre mientras salía en dirección a una de las guardaespaldas. - no vemos en la noche - dijo saludando ya de la mano con la mujer.

- Liang cielo ven aquí - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la manitos de su hija, que tenía de un brazo a su oso gris, la niña tenía una cara de tristeza que le partiría el alma a cualquiera. - ¿Qué sucede cielo? - dijo mirando a su hija

- es que tu le dijiste a Hoshi que cuidara de mi, como si yo fuera la más débil - Sakura le miró sonriendo, tenía el orgullo de su padre pero mucho más disimulado con la dulzura - y yo no lo soy Mami yo puedo cuidarme solita.

- Lo sé cielo, no te lo dije a ti, porque pensé que lo sabías ya, tu tienes la importante misión de cuidar que tu hermano no haga locuras, y que obedezca a Kero como haces tu. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- En serio lo dices Mami - Liang tenía los ojos brillando otra vez y con inmensa alegría, Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, mientras Liang abrazaba a su madre con fuerzas pero sin soltar el oso.

- Ahora me prometes que te vas a cuidar - Liang ya estaba un poco alejada de su madre - y que vas a cuidar de el - dijo tocando al osito gris de su hija, la niña afirmó enérgica - bien te quiero mucho cielo - dijo tocando la nariz de su hija con un dedo, causando la gracia en la niña - nos vemos en la cena - dijo Sakura mientras daba una palmadita en la espalda de su hija para impulsarla hasta donde estaba su hermano con la guardaespaldas.

- tranquila amiga todo va a estar bien - Sakura miró a Mei que estaba detrás de ella - los niños van a estar bien.

- sé que si Kero está con ellos - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad mientras miraba a su dos pequeños marcharse con la guardaespaldas quien parecía muy divertida en la charlando con los gemelos. - vamos o llegaremos tarde - dijo Sakura mientras se volteaba seguida de Mei, para tomar otra limusina.

En Caelum….

- ¿Qué puede ser este cambio de energía en el portal? - mencionó Shaoran esperanzado por una posible vuelta del amor de su vida.

- Pues su Alteza, verá no es nada claro, pero lo más probable y lo que me dicen los espíritus que hace algunos días han despertado una fuente del mismo poder que la señorita Sakura, lo que puede suceder solo si ella ha… - Geoda miró a los dos muchachos, se notaban ansiosos pero también preocupados por lo que parecía ser una mala noticia - muerto, sus Majestades, ella a perecido o a perdido de alguna manera sus poderes.

Eriol miró automáticamente a Shaoran parecía que el mundo se había caído sobre él, - ¿no hay otra posibilidad verdad Geoda? - mencionó Eriol tratando de esperanzar a al desalentado Shaoran.

- no, su majestad, son muy pocas las razones por las cuales el fuego de la vida y del guardián elige a otro dueño, pero siempre ha sido la muerte. - Geoda hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandonó la sala de trono.

- estoy maldito amigo - dijo Shaoran una vez vacía la sala - mi primera esposa muere, Sakura desaparece y ahora ha muerto estoy maldito. - Eriol puso una mano sobre el hombro de su abatido amigo.

- sé que no es el momento pero nunca entendí porque se fue Sakura de esa forma - mencionó con tranquilidad mirándolo seriamente a su amigo.

Shaoran suspiró con cansancio y miró a Eriol - te los contaré que más da, pero quiero que vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, no quiero que oídos equivocados sepan las razones, ¿si? - mencionó Shaoran mientras se encaminaba a si una habitación contigua a la sala del trono.

Una vez dentro tomó asiento en su sillón favorito, era un hermoso día de invierno todo el castillo estaba nevado al igual que los terrenos del mismo. Eriol estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas de brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

- Sakura, se fue cuando descubrió que estaba comprometido en matrimonio - mencionó Shaoran mirando a su amigo y esperando que le creyera aquello que decía.

- Eso lo sé Shaoran pero creo que hubo algo más de lo contrario Sakura se hubiera ido, pero no de la forma en que lo hizo dejando a su única oportunidad de volver en las manos de Tomoyo ¿no lo crees así? - Eriol sabía que estaba hurgando en territorios prohibidos, pero tenía que saber el porque extrañamente sentía esa necesidad como nunca antes, y había aprendido que con el tiempo ha hacer caso a esas corazonadas tan fuertes.

- nunca he podido convencerte del todo, desde el día en que Sakura se fue de aquí - Shaoran sonrió entre gracia y amargura - recuerdas que yo acompañé a Sakura a su cuarto - Eriol negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba casi comprendiendo lo que seguía - bueno así, fue llegamos a su cuarto Geoda nos dejó solos, y cuando menos lo notamos estábamos haciendo el amor - dijo con reproche Shaoran, Eriol tenía los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa - cuando me enteré de que estaba comprometida, casi estallo de la furia y solté sin pensarlo siquiera que estaba comprometido en matrimonio. - Shaoran negó con la cabeza - sabe lo celoso que puedo ser y no medí las consecuencia, no quería casarme con esa mujer, tu sabes porque te lo digo, has estado siempre desde que me comprometieron en casamiento con esa mujer, tu sabes la situación en la que estaba en ese momento.

- lo sé amigo, pero como se te ocurre hacer algo así, es lógico que Sakura haya desaparecido en ese momento, primero la tratas como si fuera la única para luego decirle que solo un tipo de despedida de soltero - Shaoran permaneció callado y miró a su amigo luego de que este terminara de reprocharle su forma de actuar.

- sé que estuve mal, pero sabes que es lo peor, que siempre guarde la esperanza de poder aclararle todo, pero ahora está muerta y murió pensando que yo era un moustro.

Eriol se quedó callado por un minutos, luego lentamente relajó el rostro - Pero dime Eriol, ¿cómo está Tomoyo? - dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol con media sonrisa

- está mejor, por lo menos los malestares han pasado, pero su vientre está cada día más grande - dijo Eriol sonriendo a Shaoran - está cada día más hermosa.

- Lo que yo veo es que tu está cada día, estás más convencido de que te encantaría ver a tu hijo ahora si fuera posible. - Shaoran se mostraba sonriente aunque visiblemente dolido. - pero quiero pedirte que no menciones nada a Tomoyo, de lo que te dije un disgusto no es lo que necesita ahora, te prometo que le contaré llegado el tiempo.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la cara de confundido de Eriol no era algo que pasara muy seguido…. - gracias.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijeron los dos a coro mirando por la ventana hacía el bosque de sakuras. Todos lo árboles estaban florecidos. - Pero que demonios!!

En Japón…

- ¡¡¡Mis bebes!!! - dijo Sakura tomándose el pecho con fuerza

- Sakura ¡¡¡¿Qué sucede?!!! - Mei le miraba la mujer estaba pálida y parecía preocupada.

- Hoshi y Liang están en peligro - dijo Sakura con dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios Sakura, no te han llama…. - el teléfono de Sakura sonaba con insistencia.

Luego de atender, Sakura sentía que el mundo se le caía sobre ella - Mei era Touya lo niños usaron el portal del templo, cómo no sabes hace algunos segundo se fueron.

En Caelum….

- Hoshi hermanito ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo Liang abrazada a su hermano y al oso gris de su madre.

- no lo sé Liang - mencionó Hoshi mirando alrededor, pero luego miró a su hermana quien empezaba a llorar. - no Liang tranquila estamos junto y yo te voy a proteger, solo no llores si. Sé que tu eres valiente, no llores.

- está bien… - dijo Liang abrazando a su hermano del brazo - pero vamos a ver si encontramos un lugar donde esté más tibiecito porque hace frío - dijo Liang mirando a su hermano, mientras se abrazaba con su osito, tratando de encontrar algo de calor en él.

- claro, veamos que podemos ha hacer, hay que recordar lo que mamá nos dice siempre, tenemos que mantener la calma y estar siempre unidos. - Hoshi se mostraba muy maduro ante la situación, su hermanita estaba visiblemente asustada, pero firme al brazo de su hermano.

Minutos más tarde….

(Japón)

- Touya hermana, ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Sakura entrando aún luciendo el traje formal de la reunión - ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

Kajo fue la que dio un paso al frente - he podido rastrearlos, están bien en Caelum, les has enseñado bien - dijo Kajo mientras le abrazaba - tranquila Sakura, Touya ya está trabajando en los sellos, vamos.

Caminaban a paso acelerado hasta el centro del templo, Sakura al ver a su hermano corrió junto a él. - Touya dime como fue que pasó - Touya se levantó mostrando su rostro cansado.

- Los niños estaban jugando cerca del árbol y cuando menos lo notamos los sellos se rompieron y ellos pasaron al otro mundo, pero ahora el portal está cerrado, hasta el peluche ha intentado todo. - Sakura afirmó con la cabeza mientras se calmaba, era difícil pero indispensable, conocía a su hijos estaban preparados pese a su poca edad pera enfrentarse con algo así. Y si estaban en Caelum, estarían a salvo, seguramente la guardia imperial no tardaría en encontrarlos.

- tranquilo Touya era consciente que los poderes de los gemelos habían aumentado cada vez más y era de esperarse algo así, Kajo lo ha dicho están bien y probablemente ya estén a salvo dentro del castillo. - Touya miró a su hermana estaba sorprendido estaba comportándose como toda una madre responsable y calma, sin duda estos años su carácter había cambiado tanto.

- Sakura en que podemos ayudar - dijo Mei acercándose a Sakura junto a Kerberos que venía algo rezagado y con las orejas bajas

- quiero que me consigas un sello muy especial que están en este ministerio el "yamitsu" es la base de los sellos que tiene el túnel entre las dimensiones ¿podrás? - Mei sonrió y afirmó mientras salía en dirección contraria ya con el teléfono celular en la mano. - Kero ven - dijo mientras el animal se acercaba avergonzado

- Sakura yo lo siento sé que te he fallado, solo me distraje un segundo y ahora los gemelos no están - Kerberos sintió el abrazo de su ama.

- tranquilo Kero, ambos sabíamos que como crecían los poderes en los gemelos era cuestión de tiempo, los dos lo sabíamos es más los niños están bien, casi puedo escuchar sus vocecitas, además si están en palacio han de estar bien. - Kerberos miró a su ama y afirmó.

- Touya y Kajo serían ustedes tan amables de hacer un sello nuevo para el árbol quiero que toda la energía que está en é se preserve el mayor tiempo posible, la utilizaré para trasportarme. - la pareja afirmó.

- Kero tu y yo tenemos que irnos a meditar, tengo una estratégica pero quiero charlarla contigo, para ver si es factible. - Kerberos afirmó y lo dos salieron a la sala de meditación del templo.

Sakura llegó y se puso la ropa ceremonial de las sacerdotisas y tomó sus cartas - este es mi plan Kero, se que "Through", "time" y "Light" podrán ayudarme sin problema, necesito la última para romper los sellos, la primera para abrir el paso y la segunda para igualar el tiempo, de una dimensión y la otra. ¿Qué piensas? - Kero miró las cartas.

- es un brillante plan, pero dime veo en ti que algo te preocupa pero no se que es - dijo Kero mirando a su ama, pero ante su silencio reiteró - en realidad creo que sé que te pasa, tienes miedo que los gemelos se encuentren con Shaoran, y el no quiera que los veas después.

- eso es precisamente mi miedo, pero lo que más me aterra es que Shaoran se encuentre con los niños, los reconozca y su mujer les haga algo, porque son de la mujer con la que Shaoran le engaño.- Sakura inspiró fuertemente y miró a Kero - Pero no es en lo que tengo que estar pensando tengo que pensar en positivo.

Kero afirmó mientras miraba a su amaba, era al segunda vez que la veía tan decidida pero también preocupada. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

(Caelum)

- puedes ver algo Eriol - mencionaba Shaoran gritando a su amigo para que pudiera escucharle frente a la tormenta de nieve que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡¡no, nada puedo ver salvo que el Fénix Terre ha abandonado su nido!!! - grito Eriol en respuesta - ¡¡¡ será mejor que volvamos la tormenta es demasiado fuerte!!

- ¡¡¡ vuelve tu Eriol, quiero que mantengas la calma en palacio, la tormenta esta no es común alguien tiene miedo y quien lo siente tiene un poder impresionante, yo seguiré con la búsqueda, tu vuelve!!! - Eriol afirmó mientras desaparecía tras una cortina de nieve.

- ¡¡¡Ignhem!!! - grito al aire Shaoran mientras una llama aparecía sobre su hombro - Ignhem por favor quiero que busques a cualquier persona que pueda estar asustada o en peligro lo antes posible - el fénix aulló mientras iluminaba el camino de su dirección con su cola de fuego.

En palacio….

- Eriol, amor estás bien - dijo Tomoyo lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo - pensé que les había pasado algo con semejante tormenta, no es algo normal.

- Lo sé mi amor, pero es que parece que alguien a traspasado la barrera… - Eriol puso observar como los ojos de su esposa se ponía grandes y cristalinos. - no sabemos quien es, por eso salimos con Shaoran para asegurarnos que estaba todo bien.

- hay alguna posibilidad de que Sakura esté de vuelta - Tomoyo vio como Eriol solamente la miraba. - dime que si

- No puedo amor por más que quiera estamos desconcertados, pero debo pedirte un favor muy importante tu siempre has llegado mejor a la población del pueblo te pido que los calmes que le digas que esta tormenta es extraña pero que pasará en unos momento, de ti lo creerán queremos que estén lo más tranquilos para poder encontrar al intruso, que al parecer causó todo esto.

- claro que si - dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente, y le daba una tierna caricia en el vientre.

- te amo, eres un amor - dijo mientras su mujer seguida por su séquito de damas le seguían en dirección contraria a donde estaban. - ¡¡¡Geoda!!! - grito Eriol, a todo pulmón lo que hizo que el anciano apareciera de la nada, con cara de sorprendido - me disculpo por mi forma de llamarte pero necesito de tus respuestas con urgencia.

- siempre a su servicio su Majestad - mencionó el anciano haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- quiero que me expliques que fue lo que pasó allí - dijo Eriol señalando la entrada del portal donde todos los cerezos estaban florecidos y las nieve parecía desparecer a su alrededor. El anciano se sorprendió tanto como Eriol, al ver lo que pasaba.

- no lo sé su Majestad, solo puede ser causado por una persona - mencionó Geoda mirando a Eriol elocuentemente - la Reina Lady Sakura Kinomoto - fue la respuesta de Geoda.

- pero si tu había dicho que ella había muerto - mencionó Eriol mirándolo con reproche a lo que el anciano respondió levantando su mano con suavidad hasta enfrente de los ojos de Eriol.

- recuerdo lo que dije, La Reina es la única que puede ella o claro está su descendencia - Eriol miró sorprendido - estoy hablando de su descendencia física o espiritual, o ambas combinadas, está tormenta es provocada por una niña.

- ¡¡¡¿qué?!!! Una niña Geoda dime que haría una niña en esta dimensión - Eriol no obtuvo respuesta pues la sabía, la aparición de una niña en la dimensión era lo que había desatado años atrás las guerras de sucesión del poder de las llamas sagradas. "Vamos Shaoran debes encontrarla" pensó Eriol con tranquilidad, pero algo perturbado ahora que sería padre lo que menos quería era una guerra en esa tierras.

Mientras en las montañas….

- Liang para que quieres que sigamos montados en estos pajarracos, yo no confío en ellos, mira si no llevan para comernos - decía Hoshi con cara de enfado a su hermano.

- Hermanito, tu eres tan cabeza dura que no puedes sentir las buenas intenciones de estas aves, ella son como mamá tiene la misma energía - dijo Liang subida al lomo del ave dorada - además no son pajarracos son fénix, si por los menos hubieras prestado atención a las clases de la abuela Irean sabrías eso, cabeza dura - dijo Liang sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

- Como quieras - dijo con enfado - pero si sale algo mal o intenta comerte te vas las vas a ver tu sola, yo no pienso ayudarte. - Liang pareció no atender a su hermano solo miraba a donde el ave parecía apuntar.

- ¿ahí es donde vives? - le pregunto con gracia Liang, el ave aulló como si fuera un si.

- lo que me faltaba que mi hermana hablara con pajarracos - dijo Hoshi para si más que para el mundo.

Dos horas más tarde…

- la tormenta ha calmado - dijo Shaoran mirando a sus dos amigos, Tomoyo estaba en la cama con fuertes dolores - ¿Cómo te sientes Tomoyo? - mencionó Shaoran mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de la esposa de su amigo.

- como se sentiría una madre que está a punto de dar a luz, Geoda dice que debo quedarme en cama porque aún no es el tiempo, va a nacer en unos días más, dice que debo cuidarme porque el bebé está ansioso por nacer, pero no es el tiempo, solo estoy así por el susto de hoy - dijo Tomoyo con visible molestia.

Shaoran le tomó la mano - por lo visto las ansias del padre se trasmiten al hijo - dijo con una sonrisa Shaoran mientras miraba a Eriol, quien estaba notablemente afligido pero aún así sonrió por la broma de Shaoran.

- quisiera verte en mi situación - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- estaría caminado por las paredes me conoces amigo - dijo Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo con dulzura mientras acariciaba con suavidad su frente. Eriol lejos de estar celoso se sorprendía por lo dulce que era siempre Shaoran con Tomoyo, él podía sentir que el sentimiento de Shaoran era claramente de protección. - me encantaría quedarme pero quiero salir a ver si encuentro a la causante de la tormenta, no quiero que mi sobrinito nazca antes de tiempo, y mucho menos con una tormenta así - Shaoran se levantó y depositó un beso en la frente de Tomoyo - como estás en buenas manos los dejo para que disfruten de su compañía mutua. Eriol se levantó para acompañar a su amigo a la salida de la habitación.

Una vez los dos afuera - gracias Shaoran por estar aquí conmigo - mencionó Eriol mientras le abrazaba.

- tranquilo hermano todo va a estar bien, Tomoyo está tranquila y por lo tanto el bebé también no debes preocuparte, todo va a estar bien - Shaoran sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Eriol - tranquilo esta tormenta terminará pronto.

- confío en ti Shaoran, ahora ve con cuidado y pídele a la guardia que valla contigo. - Shaoran sonrió

- tranquilo me llevaré dos escuderos tengo el presentimiento de que no me encontraré con un enemigo, estoy casi seguro, nos vemos - Shaoran salió en dirección a la salida del portón principal que estaba al bajar las escaleras que daban al hall central del palacio.

4 horas más tarde.

- aquí es donde querías llevarme - dijo Shaoran mirando a su fénix dorado, quien aulló con fuerzas - aquí están los intrusos - el fénix aulló otra vez mientras lo levantaba Shaoran de los hombros para emprender el vuelo.

Ya en la cueva… Shaoran caminaba a paso lento hasta llegar muy al interior, allí estaban dos pequeños niños acurrucados uno contra el otro cerca del fuego de la vida, que custodiaba celosamente el Fénix Terre.

- Por Kami, son dos niños - dijo Shaoran corriendo hacía donde estaba el fénix Terre cuidando de los niños, y dándoles algo de calor. Cuando Shaoran se aproximaba Ignhem aulló lo que alejó al otro fénix de su lugar de custodia y se alejó haciendo una reverencia que fue respondida por Shaoran.

Él hombre miró a los dos niños parecían dormidos, pero sanos cuando puso tocarlos y cerciorarse que sus corazoncitos latían su alma volvió al cuerpo, los miró por un segundo estaba seguro de verles parecido a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.

Tomó a los dos en brazos y miró a los dos fénix - quiero que por favor los lleven a palacio, yo llegaré enseguida llévenlos con Eriol y Tomoyo, a nadie más ¿entendido? - Ambos fénix aullaron.

Shaoran envolvió al niño en una de las mantas que tría en el su bolso de carga, y a la niña en otra pero le llamó la atención el osito que tenía entre los brazos era de color gris juraría a verlo visto antes, no había duda esos niños eran familiares para él. Entregó a los niños a los fénix y montó su caballo.

Continuará 


	8. El Regreso de la Eterna Primavera

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

VIII: El Regreso de la Eterna Primavera

- tranquilo Shaoran los niños están bien, Geoda lo ha dicho solo tienen algo de frío pero cuando descansen y coman algo tibio vana a estar bien, no debes preocuparte - mencionó Tomoyo ya de pie mirando arropando a los dos pequeños niños - y me olvidaba de decirles son gemelos, Geoda me lo ha confirmado, solo miren como duermen - mencionó Tomoyo mostrando que los dos dormían enrollados y mirando al otro. - así se han criado en el vientre de su madre, es una costumbre que no van a perder hasta entrada la adolescencia.

Shaoran le sonrió al igual que Eriol, sabía que Tomoyo esperando un hijo, se había informado lo suficiente como para armar una enciclopedia del bebé.

- son realmente hermosos - mencionó Tomoyo mirando a los dos niños casi enamorada - y pensar que la pequeña era la causante de semejante tormenta, sus padres han de ser muy poderosos o es simplemente una coincidencia.

- No lo sé - dijo Shaoran mientras soltaba la pequeña mano del niño y lo arropaba - quiero ir al pueblo, tal vez solo es una parejita de gemelos de este mundo asustados y perdidos en la tormenta, seguramente sus padres han de estar buscándolos. - Shaoran miró a Eriol y luego a Tomoyo - quiero que por favor los cuiden yo voy a tratar de encontrar a sus padre, pero me tomará unos 3 días el recorrer todos los pueblos.

- Tranquilo nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos - dijo Eriol con aire tranquilo - van a estar bien, lo prometo, tu solo prométeme que te cuidarás.

- prometido - dijo mientras abrazaba a Eriol dándole la mano en forma de saludo y le daba un beso en la frente a Tomoyo, diciendo - dile a mi sobrino que espere por mi ¿si?

Tomoyo simplemente afirmó.

(Japón)

- Sakura está todo listo - mencionó Touya entrando a la sala de meditación acompañado de cerca por Kajo.

- muchas gracias - dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a paso lento hacía donde estaba el cerezo por donde había salido los gemelos hacía Caelum. - vamos Kero, tienes que acompañarme – Kero se trasformó en la bestia milenaria que era y se paró junto a Sakura - les pido por favor que ustedes se queden apartados del lugar, no puedo llevar a nadie más por el portal que a mi y a Kero, no quiero que corran riegos inútiles ¿si?

La joven pareja afirmó y ambos abrazaron a Sakura, quien se marchó en profundo concentración, una vez ya frente al árbol.

- "_llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma antes Sakura quien a aceptado el destino contigo, comparte tu poder ¡¡¡LIBÉRATE!!!!" - _el báculo de Sakura apareció en sus brazos en el más hermoso de los esplendores - "Light" rompe los sellos con tu luz, "Through" abre un paso para mi "time" une el tiempo con la dimensión del mundo de Caelum ¡¡¡¡_Card BRÍNDEME UN POCO DE SU PODER, YO Sakura SE LOS SUPLICO!!!!_ - Una luz cegadora invadió todo el lugar.

(Caelum)

- no los encuentras parecidos a alguien amor - dijo Tomoyo mirando a los niños que llevaban varias horas durmiendo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas si, pero… no estoy seguro de que pueda ser posible - Eriol miró a su esposa encontrando en sus ojos las mismas palabras que él - son extrañamente parecidos a Sakura y a Shaoran. - Tomoyo afirmó la cabeza sin poder decir nada más ya que la niña comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su hermano quien al acto estaba sentado mirando a las dos personas que estaba allí.

Él tenía una mirada seria y de desconfiada, todo lo contrario a su hermana quien parecía más despistada y sonriente. - Buenos días señor y señora - dijo la niña sonriente, lo que hizo que la mirada de seriedad de su hermano se desmoronara por completo y se volteara lentamente a mirar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué es eso de "_buenos días señor y Señora"_? cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con extraños Liang - el niño estaba notablemente fastidiado, lo causaba gracia a los dos presentes.

Liang simplemente abrazó a su oso con fuerzas y dijo - y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que tu eres siempre tan cabezota que no distingues la buenas intenciones de la personas, ¡cabezota! - dijo Liang sacándole la lengua a su hermano

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban simplemente maravillados con los dos niños, seguramente tendrían unos 4 o 5 años tal vez más. Pero era temiblemente suspicaz el uno con el otro.

- Tu cabeza…

- shiii no hablas - dijo Liang a su hermano quien se cruzó de brazos y la miró con enfado - ya lo has arruinado siendo tan descortés a si que ahora no hablas. - la niña abrazaba a su osos en todo momento, parecía tierna pero a la vez graciosamente severa con su hermano, Tomoyo y Eriol estaba mirando al niño, "en algún lado habían visto esa mirada de enfado" pero una vocecita les sacó de sus pensamiento - lamento el comportamiento de mi hermanito, sepan disculparlo no se levanta de muy buen humor - dijo Liang mientras escuchaba los bufido de su hermano.

Tomoyo y Eriol le miraron asombrados y sintieron curiosidad - no te preocupes, hermosa - dijo Eriol causando el sonrojo de Liang - pero dinos ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- yo tengo 3 y mi hermano también - Liang miró severamente a Hoshi - ¿no vas a saludar Hoshi?

El niño se arrodillo levemente en la cama y miró a los dos mayores suspiró - lamento mucho mi manera de actuar, buenos días tengan usted, usted y su señora - mencionó Hoshi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Liang miró a su hermano quien la miró y sonrió con triunfo - lo descubrí antes que tu para que no digas que soy cabezota - dijo con gracia sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

- decreto un empate - dijo Tomoyo sorprendiendo a los gemelos que le miraron, se miraron y afirmaron con una sonrisa - genial, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo seguramente tienen mucha hambre - pero antes de recibir una respuesta la pancita de Liang chilló por ella. Causando la risa de Hoshi y Eriol, algo que avergonzó notoriamente a la niña - veo que si, tu pancita es muy inteligente - dijo Tomoyo mirando con dulzura a la niña, quien le sonrió.

- voy a buscar algo para que desayunen - dijo Eriol mirando con dulzura a su esposa, mientras la besaba cortamente en los labios.

- Por que mamá no tiene alguien así - dijo Liang algo triste.

- Porque tu sabes que está enamorada de papá pero que el está lejos - dijo Hoshi mientras abrazaba a su hermana - pero si estamos en este mundo tal vez podamos encontrarlo, después de todo es fue el plan.

Tomoyo les miraba atenta, la niña era como Sakura y el niño como…….

En la tarde….

- lamento no poder decirles el nombre de mi madre o padre, lo que sucede es que mi madre nos lo ha prohibido terminantemente - dijo Hoshi con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Tomoyo quien miraba tranquila a los niños que estaban sentado en la habitación.

- comprendo, su madre he de ser una mujer que los ama mucho, y sin duda una mujer que quiere protegerlos, pero los veo un tanto aburridos así que porque no damos una paseo por el castillo, es lo suficientemente grande como para entretenernos un buen rato ¿quiere? - Los dos niños sonrieron con alegría, pero cuando iban a salir Liang la miró un segundo.

- disculpe señorita - dijo mirando a Tomoyo mientras tiraba apenas de la pollera del vestido - no le hará mal caminar con nosotros con tanta pancita - mencionó la niña mirando el vientre coronado de Tomoyo.

Ella le miró y sonrió a la pequeña - hagamos un trato, para que ustedes no se aburran y yo camine poco, porque no vamos al jardín interno de la primera planta que está cerca y les cuento un poco de la historia de Caelum.

- ¡¡¡vamos!!! - dijeron los dos niños a coro mientras tomaban ambas manos de Tomoyo.

- Su Majestad Eriol, es urgente hemos encontrado a la causante de este cambio repentino - dijo un guardia a Eriol, quien estaba asombrado al ver toda la nieve derretida y en su lugar todos los prados verdes y llenos de flores, había sido un cambio tan repentino como pestañar.

- dígame donde la encontraron - mencionó Eriol siguiendo de cerca al guardia a paso apresurado.

- en lo límites del bosque de las Sakuras - mencionó el guardia - estaba sin sentido con en el prado con una de las bestias milenarias

Eriol paró en seco causando la sorpresa del guardia que se volteó a verle - bestia milenaria…. Kerberos

- precisamente señor, era esa bestia milenaria, continuemos no estamos lejos - Eriol afirmó mientras apresuraba el paso al abrir la puerta de la habitación el corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sus pulmones quedaron estáticos.

- Saku….

- Su Majestad Tomoyo - dijo Geoda entrando al jardín interno del palacio. - su marido llama urgentemente por usted.

Tomoyo levantó la vista apresurada y miró al anciano - Dime que está él bien Geoda.

- Si señorita tranquila solo necesita su presencia en el primer acceso a la torre norte.

- _Quien es ese viejito Hoshi, lo conoces - _ decía Liang en secreto a su hermano.

- _ no sé Liang pero el viejito parece importante_ - ambos sonrieron como inocentes ángeles cuando Tomoyo volteó a verlos.

- niños quiero que acompañen a Geoda el los llevará al donde voy yo, pero necesito llegar rápido parece que hay una emergencia. - Ambos niños afirmaron mientras Tomoyo salía corriendo.

Los niños y le anciano se miraban analisantemente por un segundo, hasta que Liang dijo.

- disculpe señor viejito ¿Cuánto años tiene? - dijo sorprendido Geoda miró a la niña entre gracia y desconcertado.

- Muchos - respondió el anciano mirando a la niña - muchos más que tu

- ha y qué hace usted aquí - preguntó Hoshi siguiendo a su hermana, quien comenzaba a caminar junto al "viejito"

- yo soy un sacerdote guardián de los 4 fénix. - Los dos niños caminaron callados por un buen tiempo, el cual Geoda utilizó para darse cuenta que esos niños no eran normales, los espíritus del sol y la tierra eran fuertes en ellos, pero ¿cómo?.

Cuando estaban a varios pasos del cuarto, donde ya se podía ver la guardia de la habitación Hoshi preguntó - debe ser alguien importante ¿Quién es?

- es la reina y guardiana de Terre, Lady Sakura Kinomoto - los dos gemelos se miraron.

- ¡¡¡mamá!!! - gritaron dejando desconcertado a Geoda y a los guardias que no los detuvieron, ambos entraron a la habitación ignorando a todo el mundo presente.

Cuando llegaron a la cabecera de la cama, Sakura abría los ojos para encontrarse con los dos angelitos que lloraban. - ¡¡¡Liang, Hoshi, gracias al cielo están bien, mis amores, mis hijitos!!! - decía entre lágrimas Sakura.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas de no entender nada - ¡¿hijos?! - Sakura levantó la vista de sus pequeños quienes estaban calmados y abrazados a ella.

- es una larga historia - bajo la vista de nuevo a sus hijo que los había sentado en la cama - tranquilos chiquitos, mamá está bien y ustedes también nada paso, si , tranquilos estamos junto ahora, mamá está aquí. - Hoshi se abrazaba con fuerzas a su mamá al igual que Liang.

Horas más tarde….

Sakura miraba a Geoda quien atendía a sus hijos - tranquila su Majestad están bien, solo agotados por las emociones del día, les di un té para que durmieran mejor, mañana en la mañana estarán como nuevos, no debe preocuparse.

- Muchísimas gracias Geoda - mencionó Sakura haciendo una profunda reverencia, el anciano se retiró del habitación dejando a una pareja y a la joven madre solos.

- estás bien Sakura - preguntó Tomoyo algo asombrada por la noticia, Sakura tapó a sus dos hijos y miró a la pareja.

- Se que quieres preguntarme cosas, pero preferiría que fuéramos a fuera de la habitación, no quiero que mis nenes escuchen cosas para las que no están preparados, por favor - dijo Sakura indicando la salida.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí…

Shaoran se detenía por un segundo al ver, que su búsqueda comenzaba a llegar a su fin, y no tenía resultados de quien eran esos pequeños niños. Se sentó en un barandal de madera que rodeaba una casa pequeña, y miró a las montañas donde estaba el santuario de Terre, y sé quedó helado al notar que la llama de Terre estaba encendida y reflejaba luz contra la cara del palacio donde estaba la habitación de Sakura.

- no puede estar aquí - mencionó mientras silbaba y su caballo se acercaba a él, su caballo el cual montó casi de inmediato y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta el palacio.

En el jardín del palacio…

- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? - mencionó Eriol ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo, quien esperaba el sonrojo de Sakura el cual nunca llegó, estaba un poco alejada de ellos mirando una rosa que colgaba de una rama del rosedal.

- ustedes saben muy bien como sucedió, pero lo que puede aclararles es cuando - Eriol fue el sorprendido por Sakura - fue ese día que llegué, cuando fuimos a la habitación que se me había asignado, no creo que sea necesario agregar detalles - Sakura sonrió, mientras se acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza.

- ¡pero ¿Cómo te fuiste sabiendo eso?! - Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras se adelantaba hacia ella, casi sacada de si misma.

Sakura hizo un paso y le tendió la mano para que se sentara - primero sé que es difícil de pensarlo, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma, tu hermosa criatura no tiene que sufrir estos ataques. - Sakura ayudó a Tomoyo a sentarse, mientras Eriol le agradecía en un movimiento rápido de cabeza - me fui de aquí cuando supe que Shaoran iba a contraer matrimonio, me lo dijo después de que yo le dijera que estaba por contraer matrimonio. No tuve tiempo de pensar simplemente me fui de aquí después descubrí que estaba embarazada, y quería macharme del lugar donde estaba no quería que mi prometido me persiguiera, así que hablé con Mei, y la familia de Shaoran me aceptó bajo la protección del clan, allí he estado desempeñando funciones en bajo el mando de la señora Lee.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron sorprendidos - ¿Cómo que te fuiste? - Sakura sonrió un poco y miró a sus compañeros.

- Mi prometido estaba poseído por el consejo e intentó matarme cuando llegué de aquí, pude hacerlo reaccionar, pero estuve a punto de morir, cuando supe que estaba embarazada quise huir para proteger a mi niños. - Tomoyo vio en los ojos de Sakura abundantes lágrimas - era lo único que tenía de él ¿comprenden?, y juré con todo mi esfuerzo que jamás regresaría a Caelum no quería que él me los quitara, porque no podría decirle nada porque tendría tanto derecho como yo de verlos, pero pensé que era mejor que ellos decidieran a su tiempo que hacer.

Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y le tomó las manos con delicadeza - la esposa de Shaoran murió al poco tiempo que se casaron, él ha estado solo todo este tiempo - Eriol tomó las manos de Sakura.

- y yo doy fe que cuando se casó no amaba a la mujer, pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir, por ti hubiera dejado todo por ti, y más aún que ahora sabe que tiene no solo un hijo sino un par de gemelos hermosos, no dudará en hablar contigo - Sakura le miró con la vista desolada.

- no quiero que él sepa nada de esto, cuando lo niños despierten me marcharé de aquí - Tomoyo miró sorprendida a su amiga - mis niños están bien así, y cuando tengan edad suficiente para comprender todo esto, ellos decidirán que hacer, en caso de querer conocer a su padre abriré un portal para ellos.

- Sakura ya no estas en lugar de decir eso - mencionó Kerberos caminando tranquilamente hasta sentarse delante de su ama - tu sabes muy bien, que tu hijos sin su padre ya no pueden controlar sus poderes, y tu todavía no puedes estar si él - Kerberos sonrió mientras miraba a Tomoyo y a Eriol - me alegra ver que ustedes están bien - Tomoyo abrazó con dulzura al milenario animal.

Eriol le saludo con una sonrisa pero su atención estaba aún puesta en Sakura, quien tenía el rostro bajo y con la mirada perdida.

- creo que lo que necesitas es descansar, relajarte y pensar más claramente - Eriol tomó la mano de Sakura - tienes mi palabra que Shaoran no sabrá nada hasta que tu así lo desees.

Sakura agradeció mientras se acercaba un poco a Kero - tienes razón no es momento de pensar demasiado, quiero descansar, voy a estar con mis niños, quiero que estén bien y tranquilo, pero sobre todo sé lo curiosos que pueden ser y no quiero que ronden el castillo solos, pueden causar algunas cosas - Sakura sonrió mientras se alejaba lentamente por el pasillo.

Una vez solos - ¿Cómo vas hacer para convencer a Shaoran que no se acerqué a la habitación o mejor aún como vas hacer para convencerlo de que Sakura no está aquí porque para este momento debe saber perfectamente que la que ha producido los cambios es Sakura y no otra.

- lo sé pero ahora es tiempo que tu también descanses - mencionó dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Sakura estaba nuevamente en la cumbre más alta de todas la torres del castillo sentada en el bode del abismo, estaba tranquila de que sus hijo estuvieran dormidos y fielmente custodiados por Kerberos, pero lo que no podía dejar de sentir era una angustia que atrapaba todo su ser, estaba nuevamente allí, Shaoran no tenía esposa, sus hijos merecían tener un padre, ella lo amaba pero sin embargo nada de esto era suficiente para que ella dejara su corazón nuevamente a la intemperie, para que el lo viera.

Sakura respiró lentamente mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos, estaba alborotada casi podía escuchar la voz de Meiling gritándole lo tonta y lenta que era pero para este momento tendría que estar buscando a Shaoran para decirle todos. Sakura cerró sus ojos por un segundo y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un densa aura de energía que hizo que su cuerpo cayera lentamente hacía lo profundo del abismo cayendo a gran velocidad hacía la base del castillo.

Shaoran luego de estar sentado unos minutos en aquella aldea volvía resignado a palacio, para su disgusto no había encontrado a los padres de los dos gemelos que estaban en el castillo, pero de quien podrían ser si no eran de allí… miró a su alrededor todas la plantas de reino comenzaban a florecer lentamente y el bosque de cerezos mostraba todo su esplendor…

- Mi amada Sakura… - fue casi un lamento de su corazón el que subió desde su pecho y se transformó en palabras, su mente divagó nuevamente en el dulce recuerdo que tenía de la primera y última noche que habían pasado juntos, cuan grande era su deseo de tenerla junto a él nuevamente para poder decir las cosas que esa noche por inmadurez se negaron a salir, para saber si su vida había sido tan desdichada como la de él en la continua espera de que algo mejor sucediese. - Sakura amor, ¿Dónde estarás ahora? - Al levantar la vista al cielo se asombró un luz dorada, blanca descendía lentamente hasta estar frente a él.

Un ovalo de luz un poco más pequeño que él, apareció junto delante de sus ojos la luz comenzó lentamente a opacarse mostrando una angelical figura, que parecía sumida en un doloroso sueño, su ojos cerrados e inertes sumida en un profundo sueño, parecía casi en las manos de hades, pero su sorpresa no termino allí, conforme el brillo se opacaba dejaba ver el rostro y el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba enfrente.

- Sakura…..

continuará 


	9. El fin del sueño

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

IX: El Fin de Un Sueño

_- Sakura… - _Shaoran estaba asombrado al ver a la hermosa mujer que flotaba delante de él, lentamente y con miedo de que fuera una cruel ilusión, extendió sus manos hasta que pudo tocarla, su pecho se contrajo y el aire se quedó varado en sus pulmones, sus ojos se cristalizaron y dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente sus manos dejaron de temblar un pudieron alcanzar su objetivo el brillo se apagó completamente y la mujer tambaleó inerte sin ningún apoyo. - Sakura, no puede ser verdad debo estar soñando

- Shaoran eres tu… - mencionó Sakura casi sin fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras, Shaoran estaba totalmente anonadado, alienado ante tanta belleza y añoranza que le traía el sentir el suave arrullo de la voz de esa mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sakura se levantó quebrantando toda atmósfera y sin dejarlo reaccionar desapareció en la inmensidad del castillo.

- Sakura ESPERA!!! - gritó intentando lo que ya era inútil había escapado otra vez. Sin rendirse esta vez corrió hasta donde sus instintos lo llevaron, pero nuevamente se encontró con un cuarto tan vació como su propio corazón. Abatido por la herida que comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente camino a paso lento hasta la sala del trono.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones más linda del todo el palacio…

Sakura se sentaba el suelo del balcón con las piernas acurrucadas contra ella, en un doloroso llanto que salía desde lo más profundo de su alma, en una mezcla de amor y dolor conjuntamente con la decepción. Había planeado durante esto años, gritarle en la cara todo el dolor que había sentido, descargar sobre él toda la furia que sentía y decirle todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar, pero al verlo ahí más guapo de lo que recordaba con su mirada dulce sobre ella, había sido imposible los deseos de lanzarse a su brazos y abrazarlo besarlo hasta que sus alma descansara todo lo que había acumulado por años.

Sintió una profunda angustia, porque quería correr a sus brazos para abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado y lo arrepentida que estaba de haber escapado de esa forma, esa noche, que tenía dos hermosos frutos de su amor. Que sus niños por fin conocieran el rostro de quien lo había concebido en un amor profundo y de entrega total, que conocieran al hombre por el que su madre lloraba en silencios todas las noches. Cuantas noches había pasado esperando el momento para encontrarlo, y ahora que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos no tuvo el coraje de dejar su rencor y su orgullo detrás para dejar a su alma hablar.

Sus lágrimas colmaron sus ojos y resbalaron en silencio por sus mejillas. Hasta que unos pasos le acercaron a la realidad nuevamente parado delante de ella en un balcón estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver en este momento.

Momento antes….

- Shaoran - mencionó Eriol entrando a la sala de los trono - he sentido tu regreso, ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Eriol notando la extraña mirada de Shaoran, estaba perdida en un pequeño pétalo de cerezo que reposaba en el lustros mármol del piso. Sus miedo eran fundados eso significaba que la había encontrado. - ¿la has visto? - mencionó sentándose en las escalinatas donde estaba sentado su amigo.

Shaoran simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras las palabras salían de sus labios casi en susurros - tu la has visto ya, has visto lo hermosa que esta parece un hada, es hermosa tan hermosa que por un momento creí que era nuevamente una de las ilusiones que tanto me atormentan, pero era ella. - Shaoran tenía la mirada soñadora un sonrisa dulce en los labios - algo en ella sin embargo había cambiado su aura ya no es la de una niña, ella tiene hijos - mencionó Shaoran dejando a Eriol helado por un momento…

- ¿como… como lo sabes? - preguntó dudoso tratando inútilmente de disimular su asombro que fue detectado de inmediato por Shaoran.

- Su aura - mencionó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios - era la más dulce que hubiera podido sentir en una persona antes, tiene una entrega total a dos pequeños seres que están protegidos por ella y por su magia, tu ya lo sabrás son los gemelos. ¿Verdad? - Eriol estaba en una encrucijada estaba entre decirle la verdad y traicionar la confianza de Sakura o dejarle todo al destino. - Todas mi ilusiones de reformar algo de pasado se han desmoronado Eriol, ella ya tiene una familia a la cual querer y cuidar, yo no estoy dentro de esa familia. - mencionó Shaoran mientras se levantaba haciendo que la hoja de cerezo volara muy lejos de allí. Se paró a mirar por la ventana - esperé tanto años por este momento, por poder reconstruir aquello que destruí con pocas palabras inmaduras y llevadas por los sentimientos, nada ya puedo hacer. - dijo con resignación

- creo que no es le criterio más sabio Shaoran, si me lo permites decirlo, ella está aquí por algo, si a vuelto es probable que busque una explicación o intente a su manera poder encontrar el perdón y la réquiem de aquello que ambos hicieron y que trajo sus consecuencias, las cuales aún desconoces. - Eriol vio como su amigo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos - todos estos años te he visto pelear contra fantasmas, con Sakura imaginarias a las que tenías todo para decirles que tenía todo de ti para entregar, y ahora que la tienes frente a tu ojos de ti nada sale, estas desperdiciando la oportunidad, como te lo he dicho todo lo que hacemos tiene profundas consecuencias en esta vida y es probable que tu al dejarte vencer no puedas verla. - Eriol se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. - dime una cosa, si esos gemelos fueran los hijos de Sakura, eso te impediría amarla como sé que la amas, no podrías darle una oportunidad por la oportunidad que en el pasado le negaste, la oportunidad de explicar todo lo que paso… podrías negárselo - Eriol miró a su amigo con tranquilidad. Esperando el desenlace de la ardua batalla que estaba en el interior de su amigo.

- no… no a ella no puedo negarle la oportunidad de decir las cosas que ha guardado por años - Eriol le sonrió - no puedo negarme a escucharla como la última vez.

- entonces dale tiempo, y preocupa no espantarla cuando intente decir lo que tiene que decir, es tan difícil para ella como lo es para ti. Ahora amigo, no lograras nada quédate en la imágenes del pasado, ve descansa seguramente estarás agotado por el viaje. - Shaoran afirmó mientras miraba a Eriol.

- gracias amigo, realmente necesitaba de tu consejo - Eriol simplemente afirmó con una sonrisa.

En el momento actual….

- ¡¡¡Eriol!!! - mencionó Sakura mirando con asombro al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta de salida al balcón donde Sakura estaba.

- lamento asustarte Sakura, pero creo que podrías ver algo - mencionó teniéndole la mano, la cual Sakura aceptó sin dudar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el balcón de cuarto contiguo. Las puertas del mismo estaban abiertas de par en par. - mira al interior por favor - mencionó Eriol Sakura se asomó lentamente por detrás de las suaves cortinas y quedó paralizada en su lugar por la hermosa imagen que veían sus ojos.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama matrimonial donde dormían los dos gemelos, uno al lado del otro, Shaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía las manos de los gemelos entre las suyas, los miraba con tanta devoción y cariño que el aura se endulzaba.

Una mano subió hasta los labios de Sakura para cubrirlos mientras las lágrimas de emoción y felicidad caían por sus mejillas. Estaba mirando uno de sus más preciados sueños transformado en realidad. Se quedó por varios minutos observándolo.

En el interior de la habitación Shaoran sonreía con dulzura al ver a lo gemelos, extrañamente se sentía cómodo y completo al estar cerca de los pequeños, sentía una calidades en el pecho que no tenía desde hacía mucho, lo observó durante horas mientras las palabras de Eriol resonaban en su cabeza "_realmente importaría que Sakura tuviera hijos, si estaba allí era por algo; tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad" _ se levantó y sonrió a los gemelos mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente a cada uno y los arropaba con los cobertores.

Sakura vio a Shaoran marcharse luego de tal demostración de afecto por los gemelos, que aún estaba emocionada era ver su sueño hecho realidad. Eriol se acercó y le extendió un pañuelo.

- espero no equivocarme, pero creo que esta es la familia con la que soñabas, tal vez podrías darte una oportunidad, no dejar pasar la oportunidad como la última vez, tus hijos necesitan saber la verdad y tú necesitas paz en tu corazón, y sobre todo necesitas de él y lo sabes. - Sakura sonrió mientras abrazó a Eriol quien quedó perplejo.

- gracias Eriol - Sakura sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba los gemelos, Eriol se quedó mirando como Sakura abrazaba a su pequeños hijos, cuanto amor había en esa mujer, podía verlo en sus ojos en la dulzura que le rodeaba, pero también había tristeza en ella.

Eriol desapareció tal cual como apareció, para terminar en su habitación la que compartía con su dulce esposa Tomoyo.

- Mi hermosa esposa ¿Cómo están? - dijo sonriendo mientras besaba a su mujer y al vientre de ella.

- Muy bien amor, ¿Dónde estabas? - mencionó Tomoyo con una sonrisa - por tu cara creo que complicando la existencia de Shaoran y de Sakura ¿me equivoco?

Eriol entró en la cama y abrazó a su mujer - no nunca lo haz hecho, pero no me veas mal, solo les di el primer impulso lo demás depende de ellos, pero creo que los gemelos harán mejor el trabajo que yo.

- ¿por qué lo dices? - mencionó Tomoyo sonriendo con dulzura

- Porque ellos han sido los únicos en arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Shaoran, después de que Sakura se marchara y eso es mucho decir creo que Shaoran siente su presencia en los pequeños, pero está tan ciego con la idea que son los hijos de Sakura con otro que no se ha tomado el tiempo para pensarlo.

- hay Eriol hay momento en los que creo que nunca superaste el tiempo en que ponías a prueba a Sakura para que cambiara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura - Tomoyo sonreía mientras le abrazaba.

Eriol sonrió - solo me gusta ayudar eso es todo, y Sakura & Shaoran en este momento necesitan de mucha. - Tomoyo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos riendo. - ¿Qué te es tan gracioso amor mío?

- Que disfrutas tanto como yo ver a Sakura feliz - Tomoyo sonrió - pero te encanta ver sobre todo a Shaoran pelando contra si mismo - Eriol beso a Tomoyo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

- que puedo decirte… soy así

Mientras en la habitación de los gemelos…

- Mami - mencionaba una dormida Liang abriendo sus ojitos, Sakura le abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasa amor, tuviste una pesadilla? - la niña negó enérgicamente.

- no Mami, lo contrario tuve un sueño hermoso, te vi a ti a mi a Hoshi y a papa en un bosque de sakuras, y tu estabas de la mano con papá sonriendo - mencionó la niña con emoción mientras miraba a su madre penetrantemente - ¿crees que algún día veremos a papá otra vez Mami? - Sakura le sonrió

- yo creo que si Liang, pero ahora a dormir mañana será un hermoso día y quiero que ya que estamos en el palacio lo recorramos un poco ¿si? - la niña miró a su mamá con ojos suplicantes.

- me cuentas otra vez la historia de cómo tu y papá se pusieron de novios - Sakura sonrió mientras afirmaba, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba mirando, desde la abertura de la puerta

- Pues por donde quieres que comience - mencionó Sakura a pequeña - desde las carta Clow o después.

Liang pareció meditarlo por unos segundos - después cuando papá volvió de su viaje - Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba a su pequeña en brazos acunándola.

- tu papá y yo llevábamos tiempo separado, pero nuestro amor no era menor, en cada carta que llegaba firmada con su nombre me hacía llegar el amor que me tenía, eran pocas las veces que nos veíamos pero sabíamos que el amor que vivía en el corazón del otro nos hacía sentir cerca. - Sakura acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de su hija mientras le sonreía, y cubría en un momento con un leve movimiento de su mano a su hermano - era algo muy hermoso amor, de ese amor nacieron ustedes, mis dos ángeles

- Mami - mencionó la niña con cara extrañada - y tu ¿estabas embarazada de nosotros? - Sakura negó lentamente mientras le sonreía a su hija con algo de nostalgia.

- no amor, eso pasaría mucho tiempo después, cuando papa estaba de viaje yo apenas tenía 17 años lo esperaba siempre, y trataba de demostrarle todo el amor que tenía. Cuando él volvió recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo hermoso que se veía - mencionó con una mezcla de sentimientos por un lado la añoranza del momento y por otro la extraña sensación de estar reviviendo el momento.

- ¿y como era papá? - mencionó la niña al ver que su madre no continuaba con el relato.

Sakura se quedó mirando a su hija, y no tenía palabras para describir como era él. - bueno papa era una persona… - comenzó Sakura sintiendo que no había palabras para describirlo correctamente - era un persona dulce de gran corazón que siempre me acompañaba, que me hizo sentir la mujer más amada del mundo - la niña tenía ojos soñadores - que desde que los conocía completó mi vida y sabes una cosa tu papa tiene dos cualidad que nadie conoce - mencionó Sakura casi en secreto para su hija - el tiene unos ojos iguales a los tuyo, dulces y claro, pero lo más hermoso está detrás de ellos, su corazón es la persona más dulce y noble que he conocido y que amo con locura - Sakura vio como su hija le miraba con cara extraña.

- Mami… ¿detrás de los ojos está el corazón? - preguntó casi con miedo.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura - no amor - mencionó pensando que su hija era aún pequeña para comprender mucha de las cosas que ella le había dicho - pero todos lo que conocemos de la magia, como la Abuela, y las tía saben que el mejor lugar para encontrar los sentimientos de una persona es en lo ojos, allí está todo lo que hay en su corazón - su hija le sonrió era probable que no entendiera lo que significaba en ese momento. - ¿entiendes?

- creo que si Mami, solo que no sé que buscar en los ojos - Liang puso sus manitos en las mejillas de Sakura y miró los ojos de su madre - que hay que buscar.

- no se busca nada amor - mencionó Sakura mientras le abrazaba - si yo te abrazo tu vez algo o solamente sientes algo aquí - mencionó Sakura señalando el corazón de la pequeña

- Siento así algo lindo - mencionó Liang mirando la mano de su mamá que estaba en el corazón de ella - Mami y tu que sentías cuando papá te abrazaba - Sakura le miró con los ojos soñadores.

- lo mismo que sientes tu cuando te abrazo, eso es amor, se siente así, y yo por tu papá sentía eso muchísimas veces más fuerte, era muy hermoso - mencionó Sakura con los ojos algo tristes - vas a ver que cuando lo veas y te abrace vas ha sentir lo mismo que yo sentí y al mirarlo vas a saber que es tu papá sin que nadie te lo diga. Es algo especial, como tu y Hoshi, el amor de tu papá vive en ti y su fuerza está aquí todo dentro del corazón - mencionó señalando otra vez el corazón de su pequeña, quien sonrió y abrazó a su madre efusivamente.

- te quiero mucho Mami - mencionó mientras le abrazaba, Sakura se sintió conmovida - no tienes que estar triste Mami, papá seguramente te quiere tanto como a nosotros, no llores - mencionó Liang mientras pasaba las manos por la cara de su mamá intentando frenar las lágrimas que salían de allí.

Liang se quedó en lo brazos de su madre hasta que el sueño la venció en es momento, Sakura la recostó en el colchón junto a su hermano, y le sonrió; Liang antes de dormir dijo - Mami porque papá nunca volvió con nosotros, si era tan bueno como tu me dijiste, era como Hoshi ¿no? - Sakura sonrió mientras afirmaba - porque si el te quería tanto no volvió el se enojo con nosotros - Sakura miró a su pequeña.

- no amor papá está en un lugar lejano y no ha podido regresar de allí desde hace mucho tiempo, el está en este mundo pero no sé donde está, nadie sabe - Liang bostezó mientras se acurrucaba contra Hoshi. La niña afirmó mientras se dormía.

- Mami ¿y tu amas mucho a papá? Porque yo si lo quiero mucho, aunque no lo conozco, seguramente es una persona muy buena. - Liang cayó dormida y Sakura la observó varios minutos hasta que por fin mencionó.

- el es un hombre hermoso, si lo hubieras visto hoy amor, y lo amo más que antes todavía más que antes Liang, creo que no podría amarlo más - Sakura extrañamente luego de pronunciar esto cayó profundamente dormida. Junto a Kero que dormía entre los gemelos.

Por la mañana:

El sol se colaba por las débiles cortinas de la habitación y comenzaba a darle en el rostro a Liang, quien abrió los ojos encontrando a su hermano charlando con el "señor" que les había traído a palacio hacía algunos días.

- Buenos días Hoshi - mencionó la pequeña mientras le daba un beso a su hermano quien permanecía inmóvil en su lugar cruzado de brazos.

- Buenos días Liang - mencionó mirando a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos

Cara que Liang ignoró completamente y saludo de la misma manera a Shaoran con un beso en la mejilla - buenos días señor - mencionó sentándose en la cama con las piernitas estiradas a cada lado y restregándose los ojos. - Hoshi se levantó malhumorado - mencionó Liang como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- No enana - mencionó Hoshi volteando a su hermana con cara de enfadado - es que encontré a este señor mirando a mamá esta mañana y debemos cuidar de ella, si papá hubiera llegado seguro que se marchaba de aquí. - Liang le sonrió a su hermano y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Esta bien Hoshi, pero el señor no le hizo nada mamá y no tiene cara de querer hacernos algo, seguramente si papá viniera lo notaría también, mamá me dijo que el podía leer el aura como nosotros. - Hoshi miró a su hermanita con una sonrisa, mientras miraba la carita soñadora de su hermana - señor y que piensa ¿es bonita mi mamá no? - mencionó Liang con orgullo tapando un poco a su mamá.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, como decirlo era la más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez - si pequeña tu madre es tremendamente bella - Liang sonrió mientras Hoshi lo miró amenazante otra vez, Shaoran estaba seguro de algo es mirada de enojo la había visto en algún lado.

- eso si pero está triste y más desde que llegamos aquí - mencionó Hoshi mirando a su madre - anoche estaba llorando otra vez, por papá lo extraña muchísimo. - mencionó Hoshi mirando por primera vez a Shaoran de buena manera - mi abuela nos habla mucho de mi padre ella también le extraña, pero dice que mamá hizo lo mejor que pudo para protegernos y que está triste porque le extraña, así que nosotros no hablamos mucho de papá para que no se ponga triste.

- ¿y ustedes nunca vieron una foto de su padre? - mencionó Shaoran buscando una explicación a todo lo que sucedía, Hoshi miró a su mamá quien dormía profundamente.

- las fotos que ahí en la casa de la abuela - mencionó Liang mirando a Shaoran - son de cuando el era como nosotros chiquito, y era muy parecido a Hoshi, solo que tenía los ojos como los míos. - dijo mientras se señalaba - usted no nos ayudaría a encontrarlo, yo no quiero ver a mi mamá triste, además - dijo Liang tomando en brazos a Kero - Kero dice que mamá se enfermará si no encuentra a papá porque ella nos está protegiendo sola de nuestros poderes, yo lo escuche una noche cuando estaban ellos dos hablando y yo no quiero que le pase nada a mamá - Liang estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Hoshi le abrazó.

- vamos hermanita no te pongas triste, mamá es muy fuerte - mencionó mirando a su madre - y si papá está aquí vendrá por nosotros - Shaoran estaba asombrado de los niños, era pequeños pero parecía mucho más adultos. Seguramente Sakura se había esforzado por educarlos ella sola. Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza "_ella sola" _ ¿por qué no había vuelto a Caelum cuando quedó sola, porque había decidido criar a su dos hijos sola?.

- yo puedo ayudarlos a encontrar a su papá - mencionó Shaoran mirando con ternura a los niños - si él está aquí estoy seguro que lo encontraremos - Liang le abrazó como cuando Sakura era chica prácticamente tirándose a su brazos, por otro lado Hoshi le sonrió

- muchas gracias, nosotros lo que más queremos es ver a nuestra mamá feliz, para que pueda estar mejor que nunca - mencionó Hoshi mientras le abrazaba también, extrañamente Shaoran sintió algo cálido en su interior cuando sintió el abrazo de los niños, como si fuera algo que le trajera mucha paz. Miró a Sakura, quien sería el dueño de ese dulce corazón.

Horas más tarde:

En el bosque de sakuras, Tomoyo miraba a los dos niños que dormía en su regazo iluminado por el sol de la tarde que anunciaba la pronta primavera. Un poco más adelante estaba Shaoran hablando con su marido, hoy tendría que hablar con Sakura, era su amiga y seguramente estaría pasando un mal momento con todo esto.

- Shaoran, el padre de los niños está aquí, pero lo que escuchaste de Sakura anoche no te lleva a pensar en nada - mencionó Eriol intentando por todos lo medios que se diera cuenta que Hoshi era endemoniadamente parecido a él, que el hombre del que hablaba Sakura no era otro que él.

- no Eriol, en lo único que pienso es en lo que los niños dijeron, si Sakura los sigue protegiendo sola se va enfermar, estos niños tienes poderes sin comparación, pero como todo en este mundo necesitan de dos partes para se calmado, por lo menos hasta que ellos crezcan lo suficiente para controlarlos por sus propios medios - Eriol puso una mano en el hombro de Shaoran y le sonrió.

- yo que tu Shaoran comenzaría a abrir más los ojos y pensar un poco más en lo que te he dicho, cada cosa que hacemos en esta vida tiene sus consecuencias, y a menos que abras los ojos no las vas a ver y puede que con ello estés perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida, de hacer tu vida - Shaoran le miró extrañado no entendía de que hablaba, pero no se rendiría cuando Sakura despertara hablaría con ella, de todo y esto terminaría con una buena explicación.

- no me gusta cuando ere misteriosos Eriol, la única que tiene respuestas para mi es Sakura y de ella quiero escucharlas - mencionó con tristeza.

Eriol suspiró sonoramente - Shaoran a veces eres más ciego de lo que cualquier ciego podría ser, a ti te parece que las cosas que pasaron con Sakura quedaron sin consecuencias y enterradas en la nada, que ella se enamoró de otro y tuvo hijo, dime acaso - Eriol miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos - ¿acaso tu pudiste rehacer tu vida? - Shaoran negó con la cabeza - Bien entonces abre los ojos del corazón Shaoran, y deja que Sakura te ayude a ver pero sobre todo piensa, todas las cosas que pasaron con Sakura y sus consecuencias allí encontrarás la respuesta.

- gracias amigo - Shaoran miró a los niños y sonrió - crees que podrían cuidar de ellos necesito pensar un poco sobre todo esto, caminar un poco - Eriol sonrió mientras afirmaba.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que desees - mencionó Tomoyo mientras aparecía detrás de ellos - lo niños van a estar bien, yo te recomiendo que camines por las ladera de las montañas azules Shaoran - mencionó Tomoyo con cierto misterio. Shaoran sonrió mientras miraba a Eriol.

- no hay duda son tal para cual - beso la frente de Tomoyo y partió en dirección a las montañas azules. Donde estaba el santuario de Terre.

Cuando Shaoran había desaparecido, Eriol miró a su esposa que estaba nuevamente sentado con los niños.

- dime que Sakura está en las montañas azules - Tomoyo sonrió

- claro que si, había que ayudar un poco, hablé con Sakura fue a mediar al templo debe estar descendiendo de la ladera en esto momentos, ya dependen de ellos.

**En el camino a la montaña:**

Shaoran iba sumergido en millones de pensamientos, conocía perfectamente todas las cosas que había hecho con Sakura, había enumerado una por una de ellas, hasta la noche del recuentro con Sakura, era la única que extrañamente no había pasado por su mente en ningún momento.

Esa noche había hecho el amor con Sakura, y eso había traído consecuencias, Sakura había escapado, pero que otra cosa podía pasar… en es momento las palabras de Tomoyo y de Eriol resonaron en su cabeza acompañadas a las de Sakura cuando hablaba con su hija… "_Shaoran, el padre de los niños está aquí, pero lo que escuchaste de Sakura anoche no te lleva a pensar en nada" (Eriol) "Hoshi se parece mucho a ti Shaoran, como cuando eras chico pero tiene los ojos de Sakura" (Tomoyo) "mama siempre tiene una foto de papá dentro del libro de las Sakura Card" (Hoshi) _

De pronto como si un rayo traspasara al mente de Shaoran tenía que encontrar el libro y el misterio sería develado, en ese segundo concentró todas sus energías en encontrar el precisado libro, que lo llevó hasta la habitación de Sakura, una vez allí apareció parado junto enfrente del libro de las Sakura Cards. Tomó el libro con ambas manos y lo abrió con lentitud, en la primera Card que estaba no era otro que Love, y justo detrás de ella estaba la foto.

Sakura caminaba para llegar a la habitación, tranquila de notar que los niños descansaban en cuidado de Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero; cuando estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Sintió ruido dentro de la habitación, así que con precaución y con la mano en su llave abrió la puerta. Pero ni nada en este mundo ni en las batallas, y mucho menos en el otro la había preparado para ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos, Shaoran estaba sentado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la carta Love sellándose y la foto de él en una mano.

- sha...sha...Shaoran - dijo Sakura temblando de pies a cabeza.

Shaoran se levantó cono los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sakura iba a salir corriendo del lugar cuando Shaoran le abrazó estrechamente

- por favor no te vallas no escapes, perdóname por todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa, Liang y Hoshi son mi hijos ¿verdad?

Sakura se quedó paralizada en su lugar, temblando y no siendo capaz de responder.

Conituará 


	10. Amor final

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Clamp y asociado y esto no tiene otro fin que la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, se sugiere la edad para mejor comprensión.

Atte: Angel - yanu

Card Captor Sakura 

Caelum: amor entre dimensiones

Notas de presentación Espero hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo anterior y que sigan conmigo por un tiempo más ya nos vamos acercando a recta final, faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Nos vemos saludos

Angel - yanu

X: Amor

Shaoran se levantó cono los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sakura iba a salir corriendo del lugar cuando Shaoran le abrazó estrechamente

- por favor no te vallas no escapes, perdóname por todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa, Liang y Hoshi son mi hijos ¿verdad?

Sakura se quedó paralizada en su lugar, temblando y no siendo capaz de responder.

- Love me ha mostrado todo ¿por qué no volviste conmigo, porque pasaste todas esas cosas sola - mencionaba Shaoran tremendamente dolido.

Sakura simplemente atinó a abrazarlo por todo lo que había esperado por abrazarle, y soltó un llanto que había contenido en su corazón por mucho tiempo, minutos más tarde el atardecer comenzaba a caer Shaoran y Sakura estaba aún abrazados pero recostados en la cama que había dado inicio a todo esto.

- Shaoran - mencionó casi con miedo Sakura mientras le abrazaba, luego de estar horas si hablar - Liang y Hoshi son tu hijos, tu eres al único hombre que yo he amado como ama y cuando supe que estaba esperando a nuestros hijos, tuve tantos deseos de volver a verte, pero pensé que tal vez tu ya tendrías una familia y mi presencia solo te causaría dolor, sentir que no podías ser una sola persona.

- lo se mi amada Sakura, yo era demasiado inmaduro como para dejarte explicar y por esa inamudures no solo te perdí a ti, el amor de mi vida - Shaoran le tomó el rostro con las dos manos - sino también de ver a mi hijos, de estar contigo disfrutando de los hermosos momentos que se viven con nuestros hijos, porque ellos son hermosos Sakura este día que pase con ellos me hizo sentirme nuevamente un hombre completo y feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba. Eso solo lo logras tu, jamás te culparía por protegerlos, no podría ¿puedo pedirte algo? - mencionó Shaoran mientras le abrazaba, Sakura aún sorprendida por la declaración le miró afirmando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - que me perdones, siempre he esperado este momento, para pedirte perdón por arruinar nuestros momento felices, pero si puedes perdonarme prometo construir el futuro más hermoso que te puedas imaginar, no me va a alcanzar la vida entera para agradecerte lo feliz que me has hecho al confirmarme que esas dos criaturitas son mis hijo - mencionó Shaoran mientras dos lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Sakura simplemente le beso tiernamente - desde el momento en que tuve a Liang y a Hoshi en mi brazos pude sentirte muy cerca, y sabía que si nuestras vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntos ambos íbamos a volver a vernos - Sakura volvió a besarle por las veces que no lo había hecho mientras lloraba profundamente - gracias por perdonarme.

Shaoran acaricio lentamente la cabellera de Sakura hasta que ella se calmó, en ese segundo la puerta de la habitación sonó pequeños golpeteos, Sakura los reconoció casi de inmediato y se levantó casi volando para abrirles la puerta, paraditos en la entrada estaban sus dos ángeles Sakura se secó las lágrimas como pudo y levantó a sus dos hijos en brazos.

- Mami ¿por qué estas llorando? - mencionó Liang preocupada, Sakura simplemente le sonrió.

- estoy llorando de felicidad porque, encontré a alguien que creí haber perdido hace mucho tiempo - Hoshi le llamo la atención las palabras de su madre pero no dijo nada más solo la observó - recuerdan que les prometí que su papá volvería cuando el pudiera y que estaría muy feliz de verlos. - los dos se soltaron de los brazos de su madre y con emoción entraron corriendo a la habitación, Sakura los siguió, Shaoran estaba muy emocionado, Liang se quedó mirándole hasta que llorando se lanzó a su brazos.

Para cuando Sakura estaba detrás de Hoshi, Shaoran estaba mirándolo con tranquilidad. - siento mucho no haberte lo dicho antes hijo, pero quería que fuera sorpresa para mamá ¿crees que puedes perdonarme? - mencionó con tranquilidad Shaoran mirando a su hijo, quien soltó el llanto - has hecho un muy buen trabajo protegiéndola… - ya no pudo seguir sus dos hijos le estaban abrazando y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

2 meses más tarde….

Estaban todos en el bosque de sakuras, Shaoran y Sakura estaban de la mano con un hijo cada uno detrás de ellos estaban Eriol, Tomoyo y su pequeña hija, mirando la escena, justo cuando se abrió el último capullo de Sakura que conectaba el mundo real con Caelum, Liang miró a su mamá.

- esto es igual a lo que yo soñé Mami, de verdad es igual - Shaoran y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron al unísono.

"_Esa fue mi historia de amor entre las dimensiones, arduos han sidos los días en los que me faltaste amor, pero gratos son los momentos que viviremos como una familia de ahora en adelante dejando atrás el pasado que es como un sueño que poco a poco se fue olvidando, el futuro no es incierto para mi, pero prefiero no saberlo solo quiero vivir respirando cada día como si fuera el último y atesorando mis memorias como si fueran diamantes, nada más pido de esta vida y de este mundo, solo ser feliz…"_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores eso ha sido todo, espero y haga cumplido con sus expectativas y espero su comentarios. Muchos saludos a todos **_

_**Angel - yanu**_


End file.
